


"Paradise beach"

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Festivals, First time for dell, LGTB people, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Demoman, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Pyro sends dell to take a vacation to the beach as a New Year's gift. but dell did not imagine that in addition to that he was sent for another purpose besides relaxing in this place.





	1. It's look like a nice place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking in this for a long time ago and well... i say myself. Why no. And then i start whiting this piece of the story

"Are you sure about this pyro? Because to be honest with you, I'm not sure I can do that"

"You'll be fine, trust me"

"I just don't know. Maybe I should do it another time, when I'm more prepared."

"Come on dude, you need this more than anyone and you know it"

"I know, but ... I don't feel very comfortable and sure to leave just because I do and leave my job like that without more"

"Boy. You worked for so long and without rest, you need a vacation and you need them soon, you don't want to overdose yourself for working so much. Plus, it's only for a couple of weeks. And I already go ahead and give him a word to your boss to know about this and he agrees with me about your situation."

"..."

"Let's go dell, and also, to the place I'm sending you is very special, it will help you with your problems and help you to remove stress from your body"

"... ok pyro, you win, I'm going to take some vacations"

"That's how it is spoken. But remember, nothing to think about work, just to rest, enjoy and have fun. And who knows, maybe you will find some "action" to entertain yourself a little, if you know what I mean by that, wink wink "

"Pyro!"

● ■ ● ■ ● ■

Dell suddenly wakes up when the bus passes through a bump in the middle of the street causing his head to bang against the front seat. Dell doesn't know if he was dreaming or remembering the conversation he and pyro, his roommate, had about him needing vacations. While looking out the window, towards the blue sea, dell remembers how everything happened.

Pyro gave him a big unexpected surprise. He had given dell as a New Year's gift, a one-way bus ticket to a place according to what he said, that he would like very much and help him in his problems, but he does not know what problems he was referring to at the time. Dell had no words before that gift, but at first he felt very insecure, he had never taken a vacation before, but Pyro in an instant tells him that it would be a good idea to go to this place that he recommends and also states that that place is well known and where tourists from all over the world go for how beautiful it is, many people will go to that place, and also that during these dates events are always held in that place and for sure they will like dell. dell gave more priority to work than himself. And Pyro thought that the best thing that could be good for his partner to take a little vacation in "paradise beach".

the place where the bus is headed is called "paradise beach" or something like that.  
The bus trip would take a whole day to reach its destination. during the boring trip, dell was looking for ways to hang out reading a small book he brought with him, but apparently without realizing he had fallen asleep for a while and When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the beach and the coast through the window. It is certainly beautiful.

After another hour of traveling by bus on the road, the sun begins to rise in the distance over the horizon. He finally arrives at the bus terminal. Dell gets up from his seat so he can lower his bags that are in the compartment. in a quick glance he can see the other passengers (which are very few) get off the bus very excited in a hurry.

Leaving the bus showing the slightest degree of enthusiasm when leaving the bus terminal. Once outside, dell looks around admiring the beautiful and somewhat decorated that are all the places he sees when walking on the sidewalk, it seems that they still retain the decoration of the holidays that happened less than a week ago. But what catches his attention is how all the people who were on the street look at him in a way ... a half weird way? He doesn't know clearly for what purpose they look at him like that but he can't help feeling uncomfortable about those looks, or maybe something nervous will be?

Out of nowhere, he managed to hear not far from where he is now, a fanfare. People who heard him shouted in excitement, saying "it has begun" and in a blink of an eye the streets were completely emptied, except for some people who apparently do not care what happens and some of the owners of the premises put up signs that your store will be closed for a few minutes and some owners of the premises continue with their labor issues. Dell is curious, and a part of him would like to go find out what that fanfare is and what it is about. But then the tiredness told him that after a long trip he needs to stay in a hotel soon. So the best thing that occurs to his head now is to find out where could find the nearest hotel so he can go rest his eyes a little. He will have time to travel the place when he is fresh and rested.

"Excuse me" dell makes a gesture with his hand to attract the attention of the person who is scrubbing the floors of what looks like a cafeteria.

"What do you want?" The person asks reluctantly.

"Could you tell me where the nearest hotel is located ... please?" Dell was subtle with his question so he didn't give a bad impression with those around here.

"Follow this street across the avenue and you can see the great hotel" the guy responds with a little less selfishness this time.

"I appreciate it, sir," dell says simply and goes where they just pointed it out.

While going to the big hotel, dell can not help walking around with his sights everywhere, everything is so impeccable, modern, clean and youthful, and it seems that the people around here are seen to get along "very well." If dell had looked straight ahead instead of the sides, he would have noticed that a tall, tanned muscular guy was coming in his direction and looking at him very interested with a malicious smile that he keep even when he passed it by. Dell felt something weird on his back but he ignore that.

Without realizing it, dell stumbles upon a man who carried a market bag in his hand, causing them to throw away what they brought with them.

"Excuse me, sir, I wasn't paying attention" dell bends over to pick up the bag that belongs to the guy in front of him who kindly takes one of the bags. The first thing he sees and attracts his attention are those crystal blue eyes that stare at his emerald green, light brown hair, stone face, dressed in a gray shirt that fits very well with his well-formed physique along with some Red and black shorts. Dell's mouth moves but is not able to form the words or say something clearly, the guy who had just tripped takes the bag that belongs to him and hands him the bags that belong to dell.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention on the road" the man says with a nice smile on his face.

Dell looks away quickly avoided eye contact with the man in front of him. Whisper a 'thank you' along with a last 'sorry' and with a quick goodbye  
dell continues his path avoiding at all costs blush so much for what has just happened. The guy watched as dell walks away at a faster pace, and is not able to contain a small chuckle and then continues with what he was doing.

Dell tries to forget what happened a moment ago while entering the hotel. He feels very silly for not looking where he was walking so he could avoid being ashamed of it. Leaving that aside, he headed to the reception. He was taken care of immediately by a blond and thin subject who, seeing that dell was approaching the counter, left the computer aside.

"How can I help you? Handsome"

... dell pretends that what he just heard was not on purpose but to please. "... err. I would like to ask for a room please" dell looks at the reception with great interest, he likes the color and the decoration that the whole main room has.

"Of course, just let me check if there is any room left without registering for you gentleman" the reception begins to search the computer, but while doing so he looks at dell. "Are you visiting?" he ask suddenly.

"Huh, yes. I'm on vacation" dell answers simply.

"Are you coming alone? Are you with someone?"

"Yes. And no. I'm alone" dell answers, and for some reason answering that question makes him feel somewhat uncomfortable and the one that follows makes him not know what to say.

"You are single?" The receptionist leans forward suggestively holding head with his hands staring at dell.

(... that question was out of the clue). Think dell and a drop of sweat passes through his forehead.  
"Ah ... yes ... I'm ... single" responds by stepping back

The guy at the reception shows a sly smile. "You are lucky sir, there is a free room. I can install it there if you like," he says and dell nods slowly. the receptionist pulls out a key with a key ring that contains a number "fifth floor. And if you would like some company, do not hesitate to call me" the guy gives a little wink to dell ... And that makes a chill run through for his back. (what the...)

While dell goes up the elevator, try to forget all that strange conversation just now. Using the key, he opens the door and enters the room, as tired as he is, dell throws his bags on the floor and throws himself towards one of the two beds that have the place without giving importance to the rest, the bed next to the window Large is so comfortable and also gives a great view towards the coast. Close your eyes for a second and fall sleep.

Dell opens his eyes slowly ... "WOW!" He gets up quickly to see that a woman who did not know he was inside or does not know where she came from, was staring at him from above her bed.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Dell asks her.

She shows him a nice smile, "good morning sleepy. Her name is Jessica but you can call me Jessie" she says smiling and continues to answer the other question. "I came to this hotel to spend the weeks, and when I entered. I saw you sleeping in such a tender and adorable way that I didn't want to bother you"

"... thanks ... I guess ... you can call me dell if you want" dell says sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you dell." she says as she blows the top of the cup she holds in her hands so that the contents of the cup cool a little.

Dell sits in the middle of the bed, rubs his eyelids with his fingers while giving a big yawn. Jessie hands him a cup of coffee. "Thank you" dell thanked him for his kindness.  
After taking a sip of her coffee, Jessie opens her mouth again "So ..." he says aloud to attract dell's attention, "tell me dell. Do you also come for the festival?"

(... Festival?) "Which festival?" Dell asks evidently showing that he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"The festival held every year around here. Didn't you hear about it before?" (hmm ...) Now that Jessica mentions it. Dell remembers that Pyro had told him that "very special" things are being celebrated in these places, but he didn't have time to ask him what it is or what is going on.

"They told me there would be a festival or something similar that was being held here, but they didn't tell me what it is about." dell admits.

"Oh ... If you want, I'll tell you what this festival is about," she suggests.

"Okay, I don't see why not," dell says and sips his coffee. Jessica puts the cup on the table.

"Very well, it turns out that every year here ..."

● ■ ● ■ ● ■

"Dell! Dell are you alright?" Jessica uses a fan to give some air to dell.

"... agh ... what ... what happened?" Dell feels very dizzy suddenly does not remember what happened exactly.

"While I was telling you about the city festival you fainted like this without more." she says with a touch of relief in her voice to see that dell is fine.

"Really ...? Damn. Sorry, I don't know what happened to me" dell gets up off the ground shaking a little to see if everything is in place. the only thing he remembers about now is that Jessica was about to tell him everything about that matter ... then everything went black. "Could you explain it to me again please" dell says.

"Are you going to pass out again while I try to explain what it is?" She warns and dell can't help and laughing a little sore from the small stretch on her back.

"I promise not to pass out this time (I think so)" dell 'promises' and sits again in the middle of the bed.

After a sigh she starts ... again.

"Good." she prepares by clearing her throat "ahem. On this beach, people from all over the world who belong to the same community, meet here to celebrate the holiday they organize themselves, there will be multiple parties, some live shows with celebrities from the whole world that will come for these events, raffles with very interesting prizes, if you ask me, for some of the couples of the place and that lasts about a week, but this year they announced that something very special will happen and that it will leave the whole community With his mouth open and speechless, because of this great amazing news the festival was extended two more days, or was it three? I don't remember it very well now, but well ... anyway, the same festival created by the same community, It grows every year and is more ... emm ... how to say it ... more lively? No. that does not sound good ... well it does not matter. What matters is that this festival is very important for the community and that is what matters." She ends and is relieved that dell is not passed out this time.

"That sounds very interesting, I can't wait for the festival to start." dell says excited ... but he still has a doubt with himself. "What kind of community is preparing the event?"

"Oh, what a fool I was. My apologies, I still didn't tell you well this time because I got so excited," Jessie apologizes multiple times to him. she clears her throat once more, stands in front of him and makes a great leap back and ...

"The big LGBT community. Isn't it great?" Jessica shakes her hands as if she were holding a microphone and greeting an imaginary audience.

.... the great community L .... "What ... what did you just say ...?" Dell asks slowly and in a shaky whisper that Jessie could barely hear.

"Huh ... The big community ... dell!"

dell suddenly faints ... again.


	2. First "smalls" problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be the first day that has happened on the beach, things were not as bad as he had imagined at first ... if not much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... i hope this don't look that bad i was imaginate before.

"PYRO !!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO SEND ME TO THIS PLACE?!?!?!" Dell shouts as loud as he can to the other phone line inside the phone booth.

"... first. I am also glad to know that you arrived without problems and that you are well. And second. I sent you to that place so you can have a good time, relax and have a little fun," Pyro replies innocently.

"... Don't change the subject and start saying shit. Because I swear that when I return I will suffocate you with my own hands until you turn purple and stop moving, it is that clear for you?" Dell murmured so dangerously that he even scared himself as he pressed the phone so hard that he was almost about to break it.

Pyro sighed in defeat "look dell. I know you're mad at me now but what if ..."

"Mad? No ... I'm not mad. You know? If I'm so grateful to you that I plan to give you a hug and together a free haircut ... using a damn lawn mower"

"Look, calm down a bit, and you will see that it is not so bad if you make it seem. I am doing you a great favor, you know?"

"... you do me a favor by sending me to an LGBT beach you say? Are you crazy or what?"

"Dell. Listen, friend, calm down. I know very well the problems you have about that and how much it cost you to accept it. And I'm very sorry if I made you think that giving you a little push was something bad, but hey. You can't. deny that fact forever you know ?. And I know that you mentioned me so many times that you want to fix yourself on that but ... what better way to try that in a more entertaining place than here where nothing interesting happens and where you have less chance of success." Pyro finally says hoping that with that his friend will calm down and consider things a bit.

"Pyro that's not your business. You didn't have to put your nose where you don't ... ghrr, ah." Dell growls in frustration, he is not able to form the words to show how annoying he is with pyro but he can't. Yes. He is still furious with Pyro for getting into his private affairs, but a very small part of him tells him that Pyro is right and that he also had no bad intentions sending him to this place.

After breathing deeply multiple times, dell seems to have calmed down a bit, "Pyro ... at least answer me something. Alright?. You knew about the LGTB festival, and YET, you didn't tell that me from the beginning... Why?"

Dell can hear how Pyro is thinking a lot about how to answer that question he just asked. "Well ... is that ... if I told you from the beginning ... rest assured that you would not have gone in the first place. That and that most of it is that it is not the only reason, the highest priority of your trip scares that you rest from work. Then the other matter you could simply leave it in the background or ignore it. with another like that. "

Dell was about to open his mouth to contradict Pyro, but it was closed instantly just because he was right in most, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now. You know?" Dell says between a big sigh collapsing against his back in the window.

Pyro laughs nervously without knowing if that meant a good or bad sign, "dell just ... try to have fun, yes? Call me whenever you want. Now I have to go. You take care of yourself huh, we'll talk later. Chao." Pyro says his goodbyes to dell.

"See you pyro, bye" pyro hangs up the phone, dell puts the phone in its place and lets out a big sigh, "you ask me to relax, hm?" He says quietly, "Well ... how do you want me to relax when I'm SURROUNDED BY THIS !!!" The telephone booth in which it is located was surrounded by a large crowd of people who seem to be in a fucking carnival or parade or whatever. dressing in very provocative ways wearing all kinds of masks and colorful ornaments and carrying some flags with the occasional rainbow in them. some stopped in front of the glass in front of him and began to pass his tongue or leaving marks of kisses and lipstick of different colors on the glass. Dell's face turns pale because of those things and he is about to throw up.

.....

Dell slamming the door with his back as if someone were chasing him, he is panting as if he had come out of a marathon, he never imagined that the nearest public phone was so far away, and by the hundreds of people who were in the way back celebrating made it difficult for him to get here safely. Of pure miracle he manage to get out of all that madness and manage to get to his room in the hotel intact and in one piece... that if you ignore in the state in which his clothes are right now.

"Dell. Is that you?" Jessica was getting ready in the bathroom preparing to leave. "You got out of here so fast and without saying anything that I didn't have time to warn you about ... what happened to you?" She stops midway when she sees the state in which the man is. His blue t-shirt is all loose as if it had been pulled for more than one direction causing the buttons to come out and they sprayed him of various colors on all the pants he was wearing and on the legs too, they threw paint all over his back , his hair is in a complete mess, and it is covered with what appears to be a large amount of flour on his head, face and short hair and it seems to be soaked by egg content. "Good heavens, it seems as if a tornado had attacked you" she lets out a sharp laugh when she sees all the disaster dell is in. But she stopped a few seconds later when she saw that the man is not enjoying the joke and tries at all costs to remove the paint with his hands using large amounts of tissues, but changes to the towels and starts rubbing harder to see that nothing works and growls in frustration.

"Having wait, I have the remedy for that," she says as she opens one of her bags looking for something inside. Once he finds it he throws it at dell, "think fast" dell catches what appears to be liquid soap but in a very rare circular container, "use as much as you like and you can thank me later. This is the best liquid soap that exists, pal."

Dell looks closely at the bottle in his hands doubting the girl's words, and before he could say anything about it she was already pushing him towards the bathroom.

Dell spent almost an entire hour in the bathroom cleaning all the crap he had in all parts of his body. The liquid soap was very effective as Jessica had recommended it before. Although his body is now clean, it is a pity that the same can not be said of the clothes that seem to have no arrangement, dell lies in the middle of the bed covered with only a towel placed around his waist and with his face against the pillow muttering obscenities for a certain person.

"And ... what did you do out there?" Jessica asks dell very curious.

"I had to shout at someone urgently at that moment. why didn't you tell me there was chaos out there before I left?" dell says dryly without moving a single muscle from that place.

"Ok ... but so you know, you were the one who left here in a hurry and no matter what I talked to you, you continued with your path, if you had waited for about 2 more minutes I could have warned you that today began on day one of great LGBT festival, and on the first day people take out what they have inside and as you will have seen with your own eyes all the mess out there, but neglect that it only lasts until night, then everyone will prepare for the day next. But don't worry so much, if it makes you feel better. I suffered the same chaos the first time I came, and from then on I come well prepared for every possible occasion. "

"It's a relief to hear that." dell lifts his face to look for one of his two suitcases, opens one and pulls out a pair of shorts along with the white underwear, but does not find a spare shirt. Open the second one and neither, "agh damn it"

"What happen?"

"I didn't bring a spare shirt, shit, I should have left the ones I prepared at home and didn't pack them for some reason, fucking dammit." Dell curses himself a couple more times for being so dumb. Look sideways at Jessica ordering her things from her suitcase,  
"Hey, Jessie would you do me a big favor?"

"Huh. A favor?"

"You could go to the nearest store and buy me one blue shirt."

"Maybe ... not until I hear the magic word." she says and turns her back on dell.

Rolling is eyes dell slowly says "please ..."

Jessie turns to dell "so much better" dell gives jessie some money and she gets up from where she was sitting, before leaving the room she turns and with a face of zero concern and says "if I don't come back alive , don't forget to tell my story "  
"... I'll do it" Jessie smiles and leaves the room.

Dell lies down in bed waiting for Jessie to come back with the shirts, so as not to get bored so much he turned on the TV and tunes in a random channel and has no idea how long he was waiting watching TV, because apparently he had fallen asleep without giving himself notice it. While dell sleeps passively Feel as if someone gently passes his hand through his round belly tickling. Dell opens his eyes slowly and ... almost dies in that same attempt to see what is in front of him. The same kind of reception about him looking at him with that look that can guess what he is looking for.

"Hi honey. You didn't call me, that was very rude of you, you know?. and before you open that sweet little mouth of yours, I came to change the towels. But if you want, we can Have a little fun after my turn come again. What do you say honey ... "

Dell was quick to push the man on top of him and throw him out of bed toward the floor. "GET OUT OF HERE !!!" He throws one of the pillows very strongly impacting his face.

"Oh ... how bad" the guy left the room very indignant.

Dell looked in all directions and rooms to see if Jessie had returned, but apparently she is not there and apparently the shirt dell hoped was in a visible place in the room is not. He looks out the window and it is night already. He has no idea how long he has been asleep or why Jessie is taking so long to bring the shirts he asked to buy ... he begins to think that maybe Jessie took his money and who knows what it was he did with his ... no. Jessie had no face of doing such a thing, it seems at first glance that he is a good person but ... still. That is the minimum alert that crosses dell's mind now. What worries him now is that if any guy just entered this room while he slept, he wouldn't like to imagine what could happen if he neglected again even for a few seconds.

●■●■●■

"Dell, I'm here. Sorry if it takes me so long but it's ... auch" a pillow crashes into Jessica's head when she crosses the door to enter. "What the hell.......?"

Dell was in a maximum alert state. Making a small fort with the mattress, covering with the sheets and in his hand he had another pillow ready to throw it at the first thing I approached.

"Jessica is you? For a goddamn demon. Where the hell were you?" Dell asks irritated while embarrassed by how he is at the moment.

"Forgive me dell. Uff ... But if you don't attack me again, I can explain to you why it takes me so long time to return," Jessie says as she slowly approaches, covering her face in case she receives another attack.

Dell accommodates everything in their respective places, sits in the middle of his bed while crossing his arms pursing his face waiting for an explanation.

"Dell. What happened is that when I go to the store I came across a very good friend of mine and he invited me to have a coffee suddenly and I could not get along with his offer, we chatted for a while and in a moment it was seen that I forgot that I had left in the first place, you know ... and ... well when I went to buy the shirts at the time I remembered it but ... the shop subject was closing his store and I could not buy you the shirt that I supposed you asked me to buy you dell ... but luckily my friend was there with me and he helped me back then, because he is friend of the store owner and was able to convince him to leave me time to buy your shirt...but"

"But...?"

"... there wasn't ... simple blue shirts like the one you asked for ... I could only find one that they had in blue and that only one that had the store was a ... Hawaiian one" Jessica pulls out the Hawaiian shirt blue behind her back as she hands it to dell for see it. she remains staring at the floor feeling bad because she thinks she made a mistake for bringing that.

"Did you buy me a Hawaiian shirt?" Dell asks in a serious but not annoying tone while examining it. It's not what he really expected, but he has to admit that the shirt is pretty with all those white flowers that adorn it everywhere.  
"I thank you so"

"Yeah ... wait what did you say?"

"I say thanks" dell says again but mockingly this time.

"Oh. Em. Hehe, I ... I'm glad you like it ... oh I didn't tell you the best"

"Huh? The best?"

"The good thing is that those shirts were on sale, 2 for 1 can you believe it? So I brought you two, but the second one is not blue. There was only one red and one yellow, and how could I not decide what to bring you and the guy I was hurrying from the store because I didn't decide which one to stay with, so to get me out of doubt quickly I had to play a little rock, paper, scissors game with my friend and that's how I decided which of the two options to bring you. if he won, i brought the yellow one, and if I won i brought you the red one. And guess what happened. " Jessie pulls the shirt behind her back to show it to dell.

"... you lost"

"That's right"

Dell sees the second Hawaiian shirt in the hands of Jessie. It is not the color that goes with it, he does not like to use very striking colors ... but for his current situation he will not have another option for now. Taking the yellow shirt he keeps it next to the other.

"Thanks anyway" dell decides to thank him in the same way for the kindness of Jessica.

"Hey dell, can I ask you something? And I need you to be honest with me."

"I will answer honestly. It depends on whatever you are going to ask me," dell says honestly.

"Do you swear?" She asks

"...yes."

"Aren't you going to lie to me or anything like that?" She insists.

"Ask once you want," dell says impatiently.

"why are you here?"

... among all the questions she could ask ... she had to choose just that one. "Why are you asking me that now?" Dell asks feeling suddenly nervous.

"I have barely spent a short time and I've been noticing something very strange and flashy when I met you at the beginning, and I couldn't draw any obvious conclusions unless I knew it and I was 100 percent sure about it."

"It's a ... my problem, it doesn't concern you"

"Dell. You promised you would tell."

"But I said I wouldn't answer anything, that question is very... very personal"

"Come on dell. I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me."

"... Okay, I'm going to tell you. But don't dare to tell anyone it's clear," dell warns and Jessie nods.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■

"Oh doubt." Jessica says in a whisper. Dell stays facings down against the bed trying to hide his embarrassed face that is as red as a tomato.

"But ... if what you are telling me is seriously ... that means that you are ..." Jessica is not able to finish her question, but dell knows what she is going to say and slowly nods against the pillow.

"Yes ... if you need anything you can count on me, you know?" She says believing that dell feels a little better. And it worked.

"... thanks ... jessie ... But please. Don't tell anyone what I just told you, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't pal." She says and a second later she stretches her muscles and gives a big yawn. "Man. Today it was a heavy day. I'm going to rest for today, you should also rest. It's getting late. I'm going to bed to rest dell." Jessica turns off the lamp next to her bed and collapses on it.

Dell does the same, only that he stares at the ceiling for a while and start to thinking about his things. If all that happened today was just the beginning, he don't want to imagine what will happen in those who follow then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a while to be published because i have another "things to do" but i promise to be something interesting (i think) so...see ya there then.


	3. Some kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping some problems. Dell suffers a small accident. and someone shows him some kindness after these three days have passed

"Are you kidding right."

"I told you before Jessie. I will not leave this room for any reason." dell says while leaving the cup of coffee in the center of the table.

"Are you gonna stay here all the days until your vacation is over?"

"That's right." Dell says very determined and confident of his words.

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you going to get bored here alone in this room?"

"I can think of many ways to spend time. You calm down."

"Ok ... as you want. I have to go out there in a little while to do somethings in some places and I won't be back at night so you can ... I don't know. If you change your mind, you could go to spend the day at the Beach, that today is beautiful at this time and you will surely have a good time. "

"Jessie i have already decided, I'm not going to leave this room and that's my last word."

"Ok ... see you dell" she takes her bag.

"Take care jessie." dell also says his goodbye to jessie who had left the room.

During the two hours I spent in that room. Dell did his best not to die of boredom. First he went through all the rooms, twice. After that, he looked out the window, seeing the sea and those people having a good time made him think twice about the decision he made before. He shook his head quickly to take that idea off, he found a deck of cards between the drawers, so what better way to hang out than build a tower of cards ... (now that he thinks better. saying that loud enough when he is all alone in the room sounds very depressing and lonely).

For fifteen minutes he have spent his time sitting at the table trying to build the tower, but he growls in rage when he can't get past the third pile. But even so, he is determined to be able to build the best tower of cards he can do ... if his trembling hands stop shaking now.

Someone knocks on the door and makes his hand slip and throw away all his work so far. Who the hell is now, he says quietly irritated. Open the door an inch and close it again when dell saw who is behind the door.

"Can You let me pass honey?, I have to clean the rooms" the same guy who had sneaked into the room yesterday is asking to pass now.

"No. It is not necessary," dell says with the hope that the guy leaves. Too bad he is not so lucky.

"Honey, I'm just going to clean the place, I'm not going to do anything weird." the guy says.

Dell wants the guy to go away but seeing how the floor is dirty along with some traces of paint he had left.

"Allright, you can come in. Do your job and go" dell removes the door lock and runs straight to the table where he was sitting before. The guy enters and quietly begins to clean the whole place. Although he tries to concentrate as much as he can on his tower of cards that began to build it from scratch, he cannot concentrate because a bad feeling runs through his back as if they were staring at him. A few drops of sweat run down his face.

"I'm done" dell jumps out of his seat when his back is touched. He turns to see that all the floor mess is clean now.

"Oh ... err. O-ok c-can you go now." Dell says. but the guy looks at him and doesn't leave, making him even more nervous.

"Honey I apologize for what happened yesterday. It was very rude of me to have come in like this and start touching your pretty belly like that ... if you like we could start again. My name is ..."

"I don't need to know your name." Dell interrupts him abruptly. "I don't want to know your name and I don't need your company ... just go away please" dell says roughly and dryly without even looking him in the face.

"... ok, I'll go then" the guy says sad and walks towards the door but stops in the middle of this looking at dell for the last time. "I'm going to stop by in a little while again and if you're in a good mood then we could get to know each other better." Dell looks sideways at the subject who has not yet left the room and the same subject gives a wink and a smile before leaving.

Dell leaves the cards on the table and looks up at the ceiling and with a great breath closes his moments. "Well ..." he said quietly, "maybe going out for a little air and some sun is not such a bad idea after all." He jumps down from the chair and goes to where the closet is, Take some of his new clothes and left that place as soon as he could.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■

It is assumed that spending time under the soft shade that an umbrella provides, feeling the gentle breeze when lying on the sand, is supposed to be relaxing and calm. true? Well ... that peace of mind. dell was able to experience it, yes. For only five minutes ... Five damns minutes. From one second to another the beach was filled with partying people who ran from here to there all over the beach, both men and women. Some chatted among themselves, others were a little more being affectionate among themselves, and some people went over the ralla taking off their clothes and walking around without clothes, and also, Some were so kind that they even bothered to bring their cars and in the stereos that they had, they began to play music that was too loud and annoying at all volume that hurt dell's ears. The blood began to boil and he wanted to scream so much ... but he decides not to do it, he just lies on that blanket that I place gently on the sand, which now has sand up to the ground because people were running along Small post and threw sand in his direction, dell would like to say something but what is the point, he says himself, what is the point if no one seems to hear it, he gave up trying to find some peace in this filthy place if so It's like everyone plans to behave wherever he goes.

"HERE COMES THE GUARD COAST SAXTON. AH!" dell heard someone shout those words that for some reason made everyone shut up in an instant. Dell is not interested in what is happening now, so he does not move from where he is lying, he puts on his dark glasses and turns in the direction of where the whole crowd is not going, he will take advantage of this short period of time of silence that is presented.

In the distance looks like a tall man dressed in brown shorts, well muscled and tanned, approaches in slow motion towards his guard post, the man casts seductive glances with whom he crossed in the middle of his path and people fainted at the moment when they was penetrated with those penetrating gaze, the coast guard is located in the lookout of a jump. People who were on the beach continued with their things, saxton from time to time his sight was lost, from the coast that he was supposed to be watching, to dive into the sand, in that spot where a guy, remote and isolated from others on the beach are, Saxton occasionally showed an unfriendly smile when he saw him lying there. After half an hour passed and no hippies are drowning in the middle of the water, saxton decided to take action.

Saxton jumps down from his lookout, slowly walking towards the man who was alone and stops in front of him.

"Hi shortly"

The expression on dell's face went from calm to serious in the second he heard that voice coming to his direction.

"What do you want? Get out of here!" Dell say in a sharp voice without bothering to open his eyes and see who is bothering him.

"I haven't seen you here before, cutie, are you new here?" Saxton asks, shaking his hips a little.

"Get out of here" dell repeats in a more passive aggressive tone this time.

Without saying anything, saxton crouches on top of dell, dell can feel like the man is slowly approaching but not yet close enough.

"I walk as a teacher in a small gym class on the beach, and My class will begin in half an hour," Saxton says as the gap between the two closes, "it would be a pleasure to introduce you to see how this man works his body, and maybe after my class you could accompany me to give you ... some of couple private classes and ... AH !!! " Dell took advantage of the man getting close enough to pack a high kick in the low.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was very rude of me, I was just trying to stretch my legs a little, didn't I hurt you, darling?" Dell says stubbornly and with a smile of sarisfaction painted on his face as he watches as the poor man writhes in pain on the floor.

The people gasped to see what happened to saxton and looked astonished at dell.

"WHAT? WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE SEEING! " Dell asks annoyed the crowd. (You know what? To hell with all this) says dell's mind and without losing a single second he rolls the blanket that was in the sand takes his things and walks as if nothing of the scene where he was.

Saxton, who has just recovered from that infamous pain, sees dell walk away along the coast. with a face saying he better be careful, But after that he showed a smile. "That attitude is what pleases me"

Dell walks along the coast of the beach looking for a place where he can be for once quiet and away from all these people who do nothing but bother him with all those things they were doing. Celebrating in very noisy ways, making a mess like nobody else, walking around with someone beside them holding hands, smiling, having fun, while saying love phrases to each other and exchanging loving looks between them and also presuming that in front of your face

... dell growls again feeling very silly and childish inside. It is not that he has anything against gays that would be very hypocritical of him if he came to think so since he is also gay, internally he feels envious and is jealous of all these people for having the courage and fortune to have found Someone to stay with and be able to feel all these things with a partner. but the problem with him is that he would not like to meet someone at one time with the first person he sees instantly and then not talk about it again and then go with someone else to do the same and continue to meet Your need ... no. He doesn't want that. Dell ... wants something more than just something that happens in one night. He wants to love and feel loved, to be able to share the same things with someone and be able to have fun with the same person and share looks of affection along with walking calmly while walking hand in hand as a current one seems to love each other for someone to care about his well-being and that these are not only his friends but unfortunately dell is not able to do that alone, he does not know how to conjugate with someone or have a single conversation so that he looks like someone interesting because he becomes very nervous and begins to say nonsense and ends up ruining things. In addition dell will not admit it but he is grateful to Pyro for helping him a little, although sometimes the help he receives from Pyro varies at different levels from simple to extreme. Dell is very ignorant, or rather very silly for not knowing how to do something as simple as approaching someone and asking if he would like to date him.

Dell's walk along the coast had lasted quite a bit. At some point in the distance people began to disappear, but to avoid problems dell continued a little more. Cross a barricade made of some well cut bushes forming a wall. He stops to look around, the water on the beach is very clean everything here seems to be very impeccable and there is no garbage and clothes thrown everywhere and the sand does not seem to have been trodden in a while. This place is perfect. Smiling tiredly, he places his things in the middle of the sand, places his sunglasses again on his face and lies down in this place that he found seems to be very calm since apparently no people serve these places, which is how a blessing for dell if asked, his legs hurt too much after walking so much, he closes his eyes and lets the breeze pass through his body and for a moment he forgets everything else.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ●● ■

"I would not interrupt you in your delicate and sweet dream of beauty, my lord. But I must inform you that you are treading private property at this time, you know?"

"Huh, what?" Dell stands up at the fright he received when someone had approached him without realizing it. He looked up to see who was the one who just bothered him now.

"If it is not a nuisance. Could you explain to me the circumstance of why you are now in my territory and without any invitation?" The man who is crossed arms staring at dell, asks smiling.

"Eh. Ah. Err ... sir I don't want to have problems. I-I was just looking for a quiet place and I had no idea ..."

"I don't need to hear your excuses, since they won't be useful now that I call the police and in a few minutes they will come to take you with them"

"W-WHAT?!?!?! Sir please do not do that, I did nothing wrong, swore, please" dell had knelt begging for the subject to do such a thing.

"Maybe I will withdraw the complaint. IF. You first kiss my feet and say you are sorry." the guy says smiling so that his teeth are visible.

"Say WHAT? You won't do that ..." dell refuses to do it but something tells him that the subject is not playing. He crawls to the man's feet and gives a light kiss to each foot "I ... I'm sorry for getting into your territory"

"I'm pretty sorry sir" the man orders.

"I-I'm pretty sorry sir." And dell repeats.

"Good. Now. roll like the cute puppy you are and maybe I'll give you some other goodies" the man says mockingly.

"I will not do such a thing, sir" dell defends himself to that sudden request ... but seeing that the man is laughing nonstop instead. He realized something almost instantly, "you. You don't call the police. You cheat me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, you got me," the man says and continues to laugh even louder.

Dell clenches his teeth and fists as he stands up, shaking the sand from his body. this guy has just made fun of him in the worst possible way, if he could, he would throw the bulbs at that moment at once if he didn't like to be involved in a lawsuit. It's the last thing he would like to get into now.

"Fucking bastard, how dare you make fun of me like that."

"So sorry, sorry paisano. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Go to hell, you and your fool ...." dell was so furious but better not want to waste time with this despicable subject, he takes his things off the ground and decides to leave there and continue looking for another place where he can be Alone and don't find a single life if possible.

"Hey where are you going?" The guy asks dell when he realizes he is leaving.

"Where do you think I'm going? Far away, where there isn't a single life if possible."

"Come on, don't act that way, it was just a joke, friend. You have no sense of humor, perhaps?" The man begins to walk at his side at the same speed that goes dell.

"Don't talk to me and don't follow me that I'm not in the mood to deal with fools like you now. I just want to be alone for at least a few seconds" dell squeezes the step he takes.

"Come on friend. Don't take it so personal it was just a little joke to laugh a little, eat on smile a little, I bet you're even cuter when you smile even if it's a little" Dell flushed a little at that. "The best thing to start a friendship is with a joke or jokes, that you didn't hear about the easiest way to break the ice is with a good conversation that makes my friend laugh" the man from nowhere places his arm on dell's shoulder Dell pulls his arm off and walks a little faster, the guy walks at the same speed, "you and I are not friends, and stop following me, you have nothing better to do than chase and harass people you don't know ? "

"Hmm...no. No today" dell rolled is eyes at the innocent and mocking response of man.

"Err ... if it were you. I would not go down that road" the guy stops walking next to dell and suddenly stops, "hey, I'm serious, stop," the man warns.

Dell turns to the man as he continues to walk in that direction, "and what are you going to do if I don't, eh? You're going to call the FBI or the army's army forces ... AAAH !!!"  
Dell hit it dry after falling and hitting something solid.

"I warned you. Here is a well that they still did not think to cover and you just fell into the whole for not looking where you're going ... are you okay? Are you still alive?" The man speaks to the well and waits until dell responds, otherwise he will have to call the morgue.

"I think it broke my back." Dell responds slowly.

"Have a wait. I'm going to look for something to get you out of that well, stay here."

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Dammit ..." the last thing missing from his list, falling into a pit beggar and hurting his back.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■

Somehow the guy managed to get dell out of the well, it had taken longer than one would have imagined to take out dell from inside the well that was already getting dark with the sun setting over the horizon. The guy was carrying dell in bride style, but instead of taking him to the hospital or even calling an ambulance. He brought it to his house because according to him, dell did not suffer anything serious, that he would be fine but he needs to be attended by someone who knows about these things and that in addition his house was not far from there and he knew the perfect remedy for this situation.

"Oh! Auch! Ah! Stop that!!!, that hurts a lot!"

"Uff ... Stop twisting maggot. Gosh stop moving like that... you don't see that if you keep moving I won't be able to put this ointment on you so your back heals faster"

The back of dell writhes in pain and feeling that they touch the place where it hurts with a cold and sticky liquid. But the soft touch of the hand that accompanied it is very ... soft and delicate that for some reason makes dell feel safe.

"Alright, we're done." The man places the last bandage on dell's back and sits on the bench next to the bed where dell is lying now. He tells Dell that he needs to remain face down because of his immense pain in his back and for the remedy to take effect faster. "How you feel?." The man asks dell softly and quietly.

"Ugh! As if a boot with nails was stuck in my back ... but ... this thing does not bother much ... what is this?" Dell asks with the same level of curiosity and fear.

"It's an old recipe that I invented myself, it's very effective. And you don't have to worry so much, that's not going to kill you or anything like that so you can rest easy." Dell sideways sees the man smile softly.

"Ok ... and how long is it going to take effect? Because it was too late for me and I have to go back to the hotel where I am staying." Dell says while trying to find a comfortable position in bed.

"Leave? Oh none of that. You have to remain still. Otherwise it might get worse."

"What?. Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes. But you can stay here until you get better. I have no problem with that. And if it's any consolation you'll be like new in less than a rooster sings, if you listen to me this time, you know. I recommend that you just lie there and don't worry about anything. I'll be in the other room in case you need anything. " The man gets up from his seat and walks towards the door.

"wait!" Dell calls. The man casually turns to dell, "could you ... could you tell me your name at least." Dell bites his tongue when he asks that to this guy who was rude and at the same time very kind with him, and also offered him a place to stay when he hadn't asked for it.

The man smiles at dell and points to his thumb, "call me jane if you want, and what about you? What's your name?"

Dell hesitates for a second to tell him his name or not ... but ...  
"d-dell ..."

"Okay d-dell. It's nice to meet you, I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything you can call me or just howl in pain and I'll come to assist you. Is that okay?" Dell almost laughs "almost" and nods.

The man named Jane leaves the room. Dell doesn't know why he is smiling now, his cheeks control themselves and he feels heat all over his face. Something inside felt a gentle warmth when Jane was talking to him as if there was no problem between them and they had known each other for a long time. ("I do not understand")

"Hey friend, are you hungry? I prepared these chicken sandwiches in case you would like to eat something" dell was about to deny his kind offer but at that moment his stomach spoke first emitting a sharp sound causing him to get into an embarrassing situation.

"M-maybe i-i can eat something" dell says slowly. The guy smiles and places the plate with the two sandwiches on the table next to the bed. Jane takes one of the two in his hands and start to eat

Dell stretches his arm to take the other remaining sandwich he was about to take a bite but his back sent him a stabbing pain as he moved his arm causing dell to throw the sandwich on the floor. "I'm so sorry" dell quickly apologizes for all the mess he just caused.

"Hey don't worry, it's ok. Take it, you can keep mine, I can prepare a new one." Jane offers but dell refuses, but her stomach roars again proving that he is very hungry.

Dell reached out to take the sandwich, but Jane pulled it away.

"What...?"

"I'm going to feed you myself, because I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"What? No. I can feed myself and ... ah!" His back proved otherwise.

"See?" Jane makes a slice of the mini bite-sized sandwich to his mouth, but dell is done a little back.

Jane laughs softly "Stop making dramas and eat, you must be hungry." Dell opens his mouth slowly leaving a small compartment for Jane to place the mouthful between his lips. (Hmm) dell emits a sound of approval when tasting the food, it tastes really good, Jane smiles.

And so it went on for a while, Jane passing mouth after mouth while dell eagerly eats the food cooked by Jane. When dell finished, jane offered him some orange juice, helping dell take half of the glass's contents. Then he cleaned up the mess of the floor and was ready to go to his room to rest a little, wishing good night to him when he left the room. 

"Hold on" But it doesn't go very far since dell stops him a second before.

Dell is not very good at expressing the words he has in his throat right now.

"Jane." "What happens dell?"  
"T-thanks ... for helping me that way and letting me stay in your house, Jane," dell says as he turned to another direction, avoiding looking Jane in the face.

"You're welcome. Now sleep, you need it" Jane says simply, close the door of the room leaving dell alone again.

Dell is thinking about everything that happened. Today he met the second person who showed him some kindness on different levels, this person who barely met a few hours later was the second person who has not been accusing him in search of ... that sort of things. Jane was so kind to dell sign, that he made his head spin and his stomach felt very comfortable, and, unlike Jessie, Jane was kind but not in the same way she did, no. Jane was more ... understandable? Dell doesn't know how to describe the feeling he feels when Jane spoke to him tenderly and took care of him. He can't help it but. He feels very comfortable with the presence of Jane ... and maybe.

Dell shakes his head to stop thinking about that, after all, who would bother staying with someone dumb like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer a small apology. but this is not chapter 3, it is actually 4.  
my brain was so fabulous that for some reason it occurred to him to erase chapter 3 of my laptop and there were some things happening for him. but since the chapter was very long and I am too lazy to rewrite that part I realized that it never existed and I will raise the 4 as if it were the 3 making what happened to dell on his second day of vacation in which he went to a Cafeteria, to a store and took a walk in the park bumping a second time with Jane never happened. (in truth if it happened but you ignore it)


	4. I have a crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell start to fell things for the fault of someone, but those thing no look very bad for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heavy and the medic appears for the first time.

Dell wakes up when the morning sun enters through the window and falls on his face. dell sits on the side of the bed, rubs his eyelids with his hands, stretches his muscles and gives a big yawn.

Damn, how well I slept. Dell though while accommodating the current situation, he never thought he could rest so well that way after arriving in this crazy kingdom a couple of days ago, and also that the bed he is in was so comfortable that he would like go to bed again and take a little nap for half an hour more.

Dell looks around, the hotel room is very strange, maybe change while sleeping or something ... or he still sleeping? Dell thinks half asleep.

... in a click on his brain dell realizes that he is not in the hotel. If he remembers it, it is the house of a man who met yesterday through a serious accident ... accident!  
Dell runs his hand over his back so he can avoid feeling ... pain ... his back is not sore? Dell moves its sides smoothly in various directions to see if it is true. And it is.

His back no longer hurts, dell recalls that yesterday he was not even able to move because of the immense pain he felt in his entire spine when moving a single limb. But now, it feels like better than ever ... better not to overdo it. Dell tells himself internally when he tried to bend his back back too much and gave him a small stab.

He sits in the middle of the bed slowly. Dell Looks around the room once again, everything is empty except for the bed and some drawers that are empty. Dell looks out the window next to the bed. The view of the coast is beautiful for his vision. His thoughts are interrupted when the smell of food enters the room.

Dell's legs make him get out of bed and begin to take him to where that rich smell is on his own, after passing what appears to be a living room arrives at the kitchen that is also a dining room. There are two dishes with some food on the table and apparently the man who helped him yesterday is cooking something.

Dell slowly enters the room and apparently the man heard him come in because he turns around almost instantly when dell set foot in the kitchen. If dell remembers well the man is called jane.

"Good afternoon. It was time for you to wake up, dell." The subject says with a small smile on his face, lowers a spatula that he had in his hands and places the oven at a minimum, slowly approaches dell.

Dell takes an instinctive step back. The man in front of him was only wearing some boxers as underwear and an apron on his shape and no t-shirts, showing almost all of his well-formed physical like his arms that look strong and muscular and those legs. Dell swallows heavily at that vision so ... beautiful in front of him as he tries to cover a furious blush that tries to form on his face.

"G-good afternoon ... afternoon. What is not supposed to be good morning ?." Dell asks, but instead of answering the man points to the side where a wall clock located 1:34 p.m.

"Oh. Crap! How long did I sleep?"

"The sufferer apparently" jane responds in the middle of a giggle, dell blushes a little. "anyways, almost finished preparing 'breakfast' you can sit down and take a bite to what is on the table if you like" Jane claps dell's shoulder and gives he a thumbs up saying it's okay.

"Come. Sit a little, don't be afraid." Jane leads dell's hand and makes he sit in one of the two chairs so that they were at the table, "bon appetit." Jane says and returns to the pan to take care of the pancakes he was making before, letting dell give himself the pleasure.

Dell takes a look at the two dishes side by side. The first brought a coffee with cream, scrambled eggs with bacon and a sausage, and a bread with some butter in it. The second dish brings an orange juice, a small fruit cake with cream. And in the middle of the table, next to a bottle of mineral water, there is a chocolate cake along with a bowl with fruits. Dell looks at everything on the table and his mouth is watering at the sight of all this. This seems to have been prepared with love, Jane seems to have spent a lot of time in the kitchen to have prepared all this.

Dell doesn't know what to drink first, or which one he shouldn't eat, "eat as much as you like. No problem," Jane says, noting that dell was staring at the food indecisively without knowing what to do.

"This ... this is not necessary." Dell is able to say ignoring the roar of his stomach when he sees the food.

"What is not necessary? Of course it is necessary, you are my guest after all. Right? And as my guest would not allow you to be comfortable in my house, you know."

Dell swallowed and after thinking better for a second he take the cup of coffee with cream and a piece of the chocolate cake, then take one plate and some of the bacon, sausage and eggs and eat energetically. Jane places a plate with a stack of four pancakes with some honey on top in front of dell with a smile on his face, "I hope you like it." He says and sits on the chair in front of dell, leaves the apron he was wearing behind the chair, puts another plate of pancakes on it and takes the plate that is left over, taking something to eat as well.

Dell almost chokes on his food when he sees Jane topless in front of him, when he sees the older man's gray-haired chest with that six pack that causes him to lose his breath and the fork he held. Dell tries to take his eyes off, but it is impossible.

"Does something happen dell?" Jane asks while chewing.

"NOTHING !. is nothing." Dell looks down at his plate blushing when he is caught looking at what he shouldn't.

The two continue to eat the 'breakfast' without saying anything or asking the other anything, leaving the room in an awkward silence for dell.

"How is your back dell ?." Jane breaks the silence with that question.

"Ah. Well, almost like new. Thanks for asking." Dell says and Jane nods.

"You could ... could you tell me what was in that ointment that worked so well." Dell tries to keep up the conversation and not remain silent.

"Hmm. Let me remember ... horse droppings, poisonous weed, mushrooms or dried moss and fish visors, we melt everything until we create a kind of sticky dough or mucus and get ready. We get the perfect ointment, not anything that this ointment doesn't can heal. " Jane say felling proud of himself, and seeing the pale face that dell has now and how he is about to vomit at any moment, everything he just consumed was a lot, they made him say something fast so that a disaster did not occur .

Laughing loudly he places his hand on dell's shoulder to reassure him.  
"It's a joke, Dell. How do you think those things would work on something like that, hm?" Dell takes several soft breaths to get that repulsive image of that strange mixture on his back.  
"Then ... then what is it made of?" Dell asks a little less worried drinking some water to calm down.

"It's a secret." Jane says winking. But that only worries dell more, "but don't stress, nothing weird or dangerous is used for you to know." He says, he sighs feeling some relief.

After finishing eating, Jane lifts the table and puts the dirty dishes in the sink, he can clean that up afterwards, dell thanked Jane for the food and lies down in the chair for a moment until he lowers the food a little.

"So ... now what are you going to do?" Jane asks suddenly.

It is true ... now what ?, what will he do now ?, dell's back seems to be in a better state now. which means he has no reason to stay in this place anymore.

"Being honest, partner, I have nothing to do." Dell admits looking at the floor trying to avoid seeing the man next to him who is almost naked.

"Oh ... well... if you want you can join me." Dell turns his head in his direction when he hears that suggestion, "I mean. I have to go downtown in a few minutes to buy and take some things for these days, you could come with me. If you want of course, I'm not forcing you or anything like that" jane It corrects quickly.

"I ..." dell does not know whether to accept or reject that suggestion. But since he has nothing better to do then, "ok. I don't see why not. But could you leave me next to the hotel when we end?" (I just said "we"?).

Given the response he received from dell. Jane shows a small smile, "Well then, just let me get ready and we can go then." Jane gets up from the table and goes to his room leaving dell alone at the table.

Dell begins to play with the knuckles of his hands as he starts thinking. Something bothers dell but not in a bad way. there is something inside that makes every time he is together with jane, he begins to feel a comfortable warmth in his chest that makes him feel good, even if dell is not Talk a lot with Jane. For some reason dell fails to understand, but he feels very happy with that. Maybe it's ... because of the way Jane talks to him? For how kind are with him? Because of the way he always smiles with that beautiful stone face? ... does he have a crush with jane? Dell can't help feeling the need to be with Jane for a little while, but just thinking about it makes his hands start to sweat a lot and starts shaking for no reason.

"I'm ready." Dell is surprised from behind, gets up quickly from his seat and sees Jane who only put on a simple white shirt that does not take anything away from the imagination,  
"We can leave whenever you want." Jane adds raising an eyebrow.

"C-can we go now." Dell says fast if he can avoid saying something silly or that makes him ridiculous. Jane says nothing, for a few seconds, just stood there scanning dell up and down.

Tilting his head he asks, "Do you plan to go out like this?" Points to dell's bare chest.

Dell looks at his body, just now he realizes he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his round belly. With the face redder than a tomato, he covers his body with his hands. Jane just laughs at that.

"Come with me, I have some clothes inside the closet that is in my room and maybe it can be your size." Without saying anything to contradict him, dell follows the man to his room.

Dell waits standing by the door waiting for Jane to finish looking in the large brown closet. meanwhile he looks around, jane's bed is bigger than a bed for a person is normally supposed to be, on each side of the bed there are two bedside tables with lamps, he has a television set on a piece of furniture in in front of the bed, the furniture probably contains clothes or some personal items, there is a window next to the room and there is another door that is semi open that seems to be a bathroom. Judging by the appearance of this place one would assume that the man lives or lived with someone, but dell did not see another person hovering around the house the entire time he spent here, maybe Jane lives alone now, but better not to ask things that are none of your business

"Aha! Here it is." Jane pulls out a T-shirt very similar to the one she was wearing the day I arrived at this place, only that it is red, "maybe it will be a little big but neglect, you will grow." Jane jokes, dell gives him a face saying that comment has not been taken very well, "go ahead try it."

To dell's surprise, the shirt looks pretty good except for the sleeves that may be a little wide and is not the color he usually wears but still everything is fine, "I like it, thanks." Jane smiles crookedly while rubbing behind his neck.

"When you want we can go," Jane says and dell nods. before leaving, Jane takes the keys to his car almost forgotten.

The trip to the center was very quiet but it was no awkward silence, being in the passenger seat was not so bad for dell. Jane is driving his red car in the direction of the city center, somewhat away from where the beach was. After 10 minutes of travel, Jane parks in front of the mall. Dell recognizes the place and a bad feeling runs down his back. Jane gets out of the car, begins to walk towards the building but stops when he notices that the man stayed inside the car. he leans in front of the window where the passenger seat was.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going out?" Jane asks dell who seems to have frozen because he didn't move at all. shaking it a little from the shoulders made dell react.

"Ah what?"

"... I just asked you if you plan on staying in the car or going to accompany me inside." Jane doesn't know why the man looks so nervous all of a sudden.

"Err. No. No, it's fine. I'll wait for you here, no problem." Dell says laughing nervously and shakingly.

"OK as you wish." Jane says arching his shoulders. "If you get bored. You can take the camera behind the seat or turn on the stereo or play a little with something. Because I'm going to take longer than you think in there. So you could, I don't know, walk around here and See if you can take the odd picture to hang out, "Jane suggests.

"That sounds good." Dell replies, "good, but don't forget to close the door windows well if you're going to leave the car alone." With that said Jane goes to the mall.

Dell is left alone in the car, considering for a moment that maybe he should have accompanied Jane, but the fear he had at the time did not leave him. Sighing heavily collapses against the seat facing the roof of the car.

Giving up. dell Looks in the back of his seat, dell finds the said camera, which apparently is not very modern but is in perfect condition, Jane seems to care about his things. It is ensured that the windows along with the doors are well closed before leaving the parking lot. With digital camera in hand dell looking for something interesting to take a picture. he meets a small pond where a group of ducks are swimming, nice, he runs into a small group of street performers, sweet, he sees a beautiful landscape over there in the distance, well, he finds a park where several types of flowers are planted And they are ordered by different sizes and colors, perfect. Dell sits in the middle of a bench to see the photos he take. But in that apparently he touch a button or something making the camera screen take him to not know where, maybe the photo gallery.

(... "you shouldn't") dell's brain spoke to him at that moment, it would be wrong to spy on things that are not his ... but his curiosity is winning the battle, and his brain ends up losing. The first photos are normal, jane in different tourist places very striking and in some restaurants eating the odd thing, in these photos jane appears next to a black man who is next to jane, maybe they are friends or something like that since in each Photo both seem to have a great time. While he continues to snoop around. Find several photos in which Jane is with Jessie in some place or another. ("So they both know each other") his brain speaks again but it didn't sound very comfortable, then a woman appears ... who seems to be very attached to jane, these photos are very similar to those that appear next to that person from dark color ... only instead, the woman and jane seem to have another kind of relationship than just friends. Seeing those photos, seeing how that woman and Jane are together... as a couple. for some reason they made dell feel a sudden and thick cold in his chest.

("Jane is a straight man") his brain spoke to him again, repeating that phrase a couple of times and he believes it now that he sees it clearly. Jane is not the kind of man who would be with another man like him

Dell turns off the camera, he saw enough. looking up at the sky he gives a big sigh, (well ... with that I think I have enough ... I should go back to the parking lot, not going to be something like Jane is gone and leave him for being gone for a long time).

He slowly rises from the bench and ... "hey you," someone is calling for him... and dell freezes in the instant he recognize who owns that voice.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■

Jane finishes placing the last of the packages in the trunk of the car. Looking for both sides wondering if he should stay waiting for dell right here in the parking lot or go find him wherever he just went. Jane checks the car and apparently dell took the digital camera with him, laughing to himself wondering if dell is able to take a good picture that looks good for his little album he has stored in his house.

jane Take a deep breath through his nose, cover the vision while looking in the direction where the sun is located right now that same afternoon, he also reminds himself that dell seems to be a very good guy even though he really shows that he is someone shy, and he is also very cute and adorable, in his sight, when his cheeks are red or his face for the reason that Jane thinks he knows what he is, and that he also has a round belly that he would like to touch with his finger if he can.

He shakes his head with a smile when he realizes that he is acting like a dumbbell and thinking strange things, besides, dell seems like a good interesting person. Surely he has much better things to do than just hanging out with someone like him. .

Jane lets out a breath worrying a little since dell is taking too long to come back, without thinking twice he enters the car, starts the engine and prepares to find dell to take him to the hotel where he is supposed to be now.

●■●■●■●■

Dell is thrown to the ground with such force that he felt enormous pain in his butt. The digital camera he was holding in his hands is now in a thousand pieces against the ground.

"Heavy is enough, this is not necessary."

"No. He has to pay for what he did, and don't defend him now." The tall man warns the little one. The smaller man rolled his eyes and looked for his phone preparing to call an ambulance because he knows this is going to end very badly.

Dell crawled away from the attacker pleading. "Please sir listen to me, I swear that what happened the other day was an accident, I'm going to pay for the ... ahjg"

"Don't run away baby, you're going to pay for what you did." The man lifts dell by the collar of his shirt a couple of feet off the ground. Dell struggled in vain to break free of the strong grip he was in. He covers his face to try to cushion the impending blow that is coming.

The direct hit to his face was blocked.

"That's enough." Jane says. quickly releasing dell from the hands of the attacker who fell on his bottom to the ground, "are you all right dell ?." Jane asks dell while helping him to get up slowly.  
"My apologies, Mr. Jane, but you already know what this aggressive and impulsive gorilla is like," the smaller man stood in front of the larger one to keep him from speaking.

"What was the problem this time?" Jane asked the couple.

"This baby over there, he owes me money for breaking something of mine." The biggest man roars even annoyed with dell.

Dell stood behind jane defensively like a scared puppy, Jane keeps him close covering him. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what is going on? Why am I afraid to tell you that I don't understand your role play?" Jane asks the smaller man while keeping his gaze fixed on the bigger one.

"Of course, you see, I and heavy were returning with a fishbowl and a few fish that we just bought. But because of a DISCUDE of heavy over here, I end up stumbling on the man behind you and accidentally threw the fish tank in my hands ... "  
"But it was his fault!." The older man interrupted the talk by pointing his finger at dell.

"... Really? So much mess for a fishbowl?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, and it had only cost about 20 miserable bucks."  
"But it was my 20 bucks and the fishbowl was to put the golden fish that lud had bought for me with a lot of love."  
"Heavy! We discussed this issue several times at home. We could also buy another new fish tank ..."  
"But you paid for it ..."  
"But that does not matter..."  
"If it matters..."

Jane had a blank expression, he got tired of continuing the conversation that continued between this duo for a while and that obviously doesn't surprise him at all since he saw it several times.

"AHEM!" Jane interrupts them when he has had enough of this ridiculous situation, "if you are so worried about your '20 bucks' I will pay you right now" jane took out his wallet and handed the happy 20 bills to the man who takes them with a blow.

"See lud, this as it should have been resolved in the first place"  
"But it was not possible since you always act before thinking great fool ..."  
"Hey! I was right ..."  
"Of course not..."  
"what side are you on?"

Jane and dell see how these two move away arguing with each other, dell lets out a sigh of relief, but then sees how Jane walks to where the destroyed digital camera is, he lifts it in his hands to examine it closely. Dell slowly approaches while holding his right arm.

"Jane. I ... I'm so sorry for your camera, I can replace it if ..."  
"Never mind dell." Jane interrupted him but not in a bad way. Jane gets up, "this camera withstood so many falls and went through better moments, but it seems that it was time to look for a new one, I guess," Jane throws the remains of the camera in the garbage basket and turns to dell, "anyways Are you okay? That asshole hurt you? Are you hurt? " Jane held dell by his shoulders gently showing a worried face.

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me" dell says while hiding his right arm behind him, jane noticed that movement and took dell's arm in sight, "jane. Don't, let me ..." dell tried to contract but now It was late. In the middle of his arm was a straight red line of a scrape from which blood flows.

"Oh my ..."  
"It's nothing jane, really, it doesn't hurt"  
"We have to take care of this as soon as possible, follow me to the car before it gets infected."  
"It is not necessary..."  
"If required. "

the escort to dell where his parked car was, he opens the door and starts looking for something inside, dell also enters and sits in the passenger seat, he pulls out a medi kit and takes in this alcohol and bandages "Show me your arm dell," he orders, but dell doesn't want him to take care of his damaged arm, so he refuses. Jane was beginning to lose the little patience he had left at that moment, "come dell, I'm not going to repeat it." Jane says with a little more volume in her voice losing the softness he was showing so far. Without further choice dell obeys and shows his damaged arm.

"This maybe hurts you"  
Dell hissed in pain as Jane passed that cloth with alcohol, "still." After cleaning the wound well, Jane places one or two layers of bandage on the dell arm. "It hurts." Jane asks dell while holding his arm, dell shakes his head as he feels no more pain.

He sees how Jane stares, for a long time, the arm in her hands. as he gently passes his thumb over the same part where he had placed the bandages, Jane looks up at dell with a sign of pain. Dell's heart starts beating faster when Jane is watching him with those crystal blue eyes that stare at his, dell swallows heavily. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

Jane gently releases dell's arm by placing his hands on the steering wheel. Dell slowly comes out of the image he was in just now. "Let's go." Jane says very slowly while starting the car engine "I'll take you to the hotel."

The return trip was very quiet, and this time it was an awkward silence. While Dell looked out the window to think about something else, which didn't work, he can't get that brief moment he had with jane out of his head, in which he took care of his wound so delicately and the part in it he was looking with that tender and penetrating gaze, and even if it was only a tiny moment, for dell that was invaluable. ("He is straight") his brain repeats again and again every time he thinks about it. "I know," he says himself silently.

"Hey ..." Jane breaks the silence, "you would like to go for a coffee ... I know a good cafeteria very close to here, if you would like to, of course, if you don't want to, I will understand ..."  
"Yes, I want." dell interrupted him quickly, "I mean. Yes, I could use a coffee" dell says looking quickly through the window again.

In two minutes they arrived at the cafeteria, Jane asked for dark coffee with an omelette while dell asked for a coffee with cream and nothing else, even if Jane insisted saying that there is no problem with him that he could ask for something more besides coffee but dell says That is more than enough with that.

They sat at a table by a window Jane enjoyed lunch but looking up to see his company and see that He does nothing but stand there looking at the cup of coffee in his hands, as if he were in another world, these acts made Jane worry.

"Dell what happens?" Dell does not respond and does not move, "is it about the digital camera ?," no reaction, "for the 20 bills? If that is why you can pay me by paying for lunch now." Jane jokes but dell makes no gesture. And sadly Jane gave up trying to have a nice conversation with dell, "Excuse me, I must go to the sink." Jane gets up from his seat leaving dell alone with his problems in his head.

"Hello beauty."

Great. The last thing that was missing, that the coast guard appeared and got into his enormous meditation.

"Go away!" Dell does not want to waste his time with this troublemaker subject.

The coast guard blocks possible leaks for dell with his hands, while approaching him and forcing him to position himself against the window.

"You have guts boy, that's what attracts me to cute boys like you. I'm going to throw a party at my hotel, you should go to have a great time."

"I don't care about your silly party," dell says coldly but that only made the man laugh.

"I will not accept a no as an answer. You will go to that party with me for good or ..." He was interrupted by someone touching his shoulder.

Saxton turns around to face who is interrupting him at the time.

"Sorry, tough guy. But he's with me," dell sighs in relief at the sight of Jane entering the scene. but saxton would not be left behind, "you lie, he is with me now."  
"Oh. Really? How much did you have to pay the poor boy to be with you for a few minutes, huh?" Those around the cafeteria upon hearing that began to laugh, even dell, chuckled.  
"The boy and I are about to leave, so if you like you can go somewhere else..." Saxton tried to defend himself in vain.  
"Tell me his name."  
"...What?"  
"If it's true that you two are dating, at the very least you should know his name, isn't it?"  
"Of course I know that, it's ... it's ..." saxton turned to dell in the hope that he would say so, but dell just shook his head.

Saxton clenches his fists and throws a punch at jane who, in the least effort, dodges it, saxton throws another but is also easily dodged, in the third jane quickly grabs his arm and in a sharp turn forces saxton to kneel bending His arm behind his back.

" enough? "  
"No. You damn cheater ... AH!" Jane forced his arm even more, "enough?" Jane repeats more dangerous this time, "ok. Ok, you win, release me." Jane lets go of his arms and watches him slowly move away warning something to the two of them. "WHY! WHY ALL THE CUTE BOYS ALWAYS ESCAPE FROM ME."

Jane sits again at the table next to dell, "sorry for that, are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks"

("Gosh darn it! Thank you for showing up at the best possible moment, Jane.")

"Huh?"  
"Nothing, thanks," he repeats and showed an crooked smile.

After all that chaotic situation Jane took dell to the hotel where he had told his before where the place was, but for some reason the hotel has a lot of parked cars making Jane had to leave it to four houses of the hotel.

"It was nice to meet you dell, I hope to see you again."

"Me too." Dell says putting his fingers together and looking down. The car was silent.

"Well ... see you jane." Dell leaves the car saying goodbye to Jane once more, and begins to walk towards the hotel entrance.

"Dell wait!" Jane had gotten out of the car and had reached him in a second, bringing a bag with him, "I almost forgot to give you this."

Jane hands dell a gift paper bag, "what is it?" "Open it and you'll know." Inside the paper bag, there is a blue Hawaiian shirt, very similar to the one he was wearing.  
"I bought it at the store thinking of you. Since when you fell into that well the other day the shirt you were wearing was completely destroyed. I hope you like it."

Dell sees the man in front of him and shows a genuine smile for real. "Thank you Jane, I thank you very much." Jane also smiles to see that dell liked what I bought, he extends his hand, dell thinks that he will only shake his hand when he takes it, but in a rapid unexpected movement Jane places dell in a hug and gives A pat on the back.

"Come visit me whenever you want." Jane tells to dell's ear, and with that he releases him from the hug. He goes to his car but dell stops him instantly, "Jane wait! What's with the shirt you lent me?" Jane turns to dell with a smile in his face.

"You can keep it, it suits you better than me. Consider it as a gift from me." Jane waves his hand saying goodbye to dell as he enters his car.

Dell wave is hand back saying goodbye to Jane as he watches the driver step on the accelerator and it drives off the road.

That just happened was very rare. the hug, the replacement of the blue shirt along with the gift. But dell can't help but smile from ear to ear like a school girl watching her crush get in the car by leaving her at home after having her first date.

("He is a straight") his brain told him once more. But that doesn't matter, it does matter if Jane is straight or not. He doesn't know why, but he's sure of himself and that gives him enough encouragement to keep the smile on his face right now. Jane is a good guy and a good friend, in addition to being the only person who cares about dell's well-being in that way. Even if he doesn't see it from the one that dell sees Jane, that doesn't matter, Jane's company was enough for the moment and that helps him to have more confidence in himself. He felt loved for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe is a little confusing in some part. But i explained already what happened before with my work. 
> 
> Well...chapter "4" already. I hope you liked how the history have progress in the situations. Now i dont have much idea for the next chapter but something will come to my mind, i hope, i don't know if i will put the heavy and medic again, maybe, probably, i not sure myself. well...thanks for the kudos. And for passing for here and looking at my work.  
Smell ya later.


	5. From bad to good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It take me a while to write this part.

walking peacefully down the sidewalk chuckling to himself like an idiot less. that is how dell was acting right now, like a happier idiot just for only thinking in his friend/crush. He can't not get out of his mind what happened today and in all those thoughts appears Jane. Dell will never forget the way Jane was by his side holding him company, how he prepared an incredible breakfast, telling jokes so bad that they were funny in some way, taking him in his car to hang out and defending him in the most needy moments .

Dell looks at the sky where a mixture of pink and orange is formed in the distance. He lets out a breath of satisfaction thinking of Jane and how beautiful it is. He knows (or thinks) that Jane is a straight man, but still he feels connected to Jane in some way, as a friend, but he would like to have something else with Jane, although that may not be possible because of the conditions and differences in which the two are, also because he can not stop getting very shy suddenly every time Jane speaks to him in that sweet way, if he could just stop being shy for a few seconds. but at least along with Jane they are like friends for now and that is enough for him.

Dell stops in front of the hotel, looks for a moment at the street, for some reason there are a lot of vehicles parked ... from the turn to the entrance of the hotel, multiple colored lights come out next to music and a huge number of people dancing very tightly with each other as they move to the rhythm of the music. All these people are on their way to their room. dell mutters some blasphemy against his palm.

Dell would not like for anything in the world to enter that crazy place or not even set foot inside, he starts to consider his options.

"Sure, I could go in as if nothing and try to go to my room. But first I would have to go through all that crowd with the guarantee that it would be attacked by more than one person as it happened before or ... I could stay out here. dying of cold in the middle of the street and being safe, although I could suffer hypothermia and surely I would have more chances of surviving in there than out here "dell turns around and sees a group of people who see him from not far away, He would not like to know what they are thinking, "you know what the hell." Dell stands in front of the door, doubting whether he should enter or not.

"Hello dell. Long time no see" Jessie appears at his side and almost gives him a heart attack.

"Oh. Haha. Hi Jessie, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing special, just waiting,"  
"Waiting for what?."  
"Do you see that in there?" She points inside the building,  
"Yes...?"  
"Well, now it is impossible for someone to cross that corridor without something bad happening to him, and I imagine you know what I mean. Isn't that so?" Dell agrees.  
"Well. This is like that now, but when the person in charge of setting the rhythm in the place takes a little break, things in there take a little more 'calm' and that is when the perfect opportunity will be put in front of us. to pass between all these partiers. "  
"I see ... and how much time is left for that?"  
"Hmm ... let me see ... the last song started like less than 5 minutes ago, so let's say it's missing like about ... 10 minutes or so."

Dell nods and collapses against the wall next to Jessie to wait for things to calm down a little there, he places his hands in his pockets and stomps the ground with the tip of his foot to get a little distracted as the night breeze passes calmly down his face.

"Dell, answer me one thing. Where were you last night." Jessie asks curiously throwing a look of suspecting some dell.

"... I was ... out there, nothing to highlight," Dell says innocently.

"Really?" She arches a signal at that answer, "won't you be hiding something right?"

"W-why are you asking me that? I'm not hiding anything."

"Because yesterday I wanted to see if you could help me with a small project that I am putting together but since you never appeared I had to assume that you were there with someone 'hanging out'."

dell's cheeks turned red at that hint, he decided to ignore it but he is very curious about that project she was talking about, "project? What project are you talking about and what is it about?" Dell asks in the hope that she forgets the other thing she asked.

"AHA! You're avoiding me, that means I'm right, you can't fool me." Dell is getting tense.

"i-I don't have to tell you where I went or what I did. That's my business and stop asking that kind of thing." dell avoids looking at her exposing the end of that subject

"Ah. Well, this is how you want it? Well then if you don't tell me what you've been doing, I don't tell you what my project is about."

"... Are you very upset did you know? ... fine, I'll tell you." Hearing that Jessie gave her full attention to dell.

"But if you get to do something else I swear I'm not going to hold back with you." dell warns her showing her fist, jessie just nods while hiding her curiosity. dell just rolling his eyes at that gesture. "... Yesterday I went to the beach to do nothing. Which was impossible because of the people around here, in case you know how they all are. Without wasting my time I left that place. And suddenly... "

"Suddenly?"

"... through an accident I met a guy who ... was very kind to me ... and invited me to spend the night at his house ..." dell was looking at the floor, playing with his thumbs , while a slight pink tone formed on his face which was not visible at night.

"From what I see that kind guy you met was very good to you to be like this, you had a good time for what I see. Good for you boy." Jessie says smiling evilly.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK !!! Nothing like that happened !!!" Dell defends himself, while his face turns red.

"I didn't say anything or assumed anything weird about it, you know?" Jessie says in a tone of credulity, "but don't get like that, I'm not the one to tell you what to do or walk judging you for whatever you do. You are free to do what you want, that means walking a whole day with another man doing who knows what. " Jessie says with a mocking tone.

"That doesn't help me at all." Dell says quite offended by getting even redder.

"Anyway, you did your part, now I will tell you what my project is about. It turns out that I am one ..." Jessie was interrupted by the sharp sound that came from inside the hotel next to someone talking to the speaker saying she waits that everyone is having fun and having a good time tonight and that the halftime break to have a drink start.

"Dell did you hear that? It's an opportunity, let's go." Jessie began to drag a dell from her hand inside the hotel.

"Wait, and what about what you were about to tell me just now.?"

"I can tell you more calmly inside. Or better. I show you myself." Jessie walks holding hands who does not make the slightest effort to resist drag.

Once inside dell look around. the entire reception room seems to have become a rather small dance floor, the stereos next to it is where the reception was supposed to be, while next to it is a mini bar where apparently all kinds of Drinks, there also seems to be seats scattered everywhere you see and in a far corner a group seems to be inhaling a colorful powder, and finally it seems to see that there is alcohol scattered on the ground and where it is treading.

all the people who are at the reception on the dance floor now seem to be either very exhausted or very drunk, because they all find themselves staggering against each other or rubbing their bodies against each other as they pass their tongue across the entire face of the man or woman they are with. Even two people do not seem to care what happens to their surroundings or if they are watching them since they started doing it without control, one riding the other, in one of the seats while those watching them encourage them.

Dell and jassie stop waiting for the elevator that is apparently stopped between the 4th and 5th floor because it doesn't come down.

"The elevator is out of service for now." A woman who was next to them both smoking a good cigarette tells them both.

"Huh? Why?" Jessie asked her.

"Apparently some pillos got ahead and won that place before everyone else and stayed there for a long time now. Malnacidos. " 

"Crap. Alright, let's go up the stairs then," Jessie drags dell all the way up the stairs, "Jessie let go, I can walk on my own." Dell tries to let go of the firm grip that Jessie has, but it's useless. "Believe me dell, you'll be safer if I hold your hand like this." Jessie winked at him.  
Dell swallows heavily imagining what could happen to him. If he were alone in the situation that is currently happening in the place where they are now.

Jessie and dell arrive at the room that they are sharing, jessie releases dell's hand to put her hands in her pockets to find the keys to the room, she searched all the pockets that contained her dress but did not find the keys.

"Crap."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't find my keys. I should have forgotten them inside My bag again. How silly." Dell watches Jessie curse under her breath. After a moment, Jessie looks at dell as if waiting for something. "What" "Are you going to open the door or not?" "Oh, yeah, sure." Dell starts looking for room keys in his pockets. He was about to open the door if it wasn't for ...

"Hey you." Dell breathes very annoyed to see that the annoying subject who harassed him on the beach and in the cafeteria quickly approaches his position, "how you dare to show your face here after having rejected me in that way. and let your fool, stupid little boyfriend son of a great whore interfere in ours." He says indignantly to dell face while pointing to him.

Dell took a step back, but not out of fear, but out of anger. "He's not ... and who do you think you are to talk like that about people who didn't do anything wrong to you, huh? If you're going to insult others like that you should first see yourself in a mirror, big bully and little brain . " Dell faces saxton in the face without any fear in his system, he will not allow him to insult him and jane that he has nothing to do with it. "Dell. Enough is enough." Jessie who was behind dell tried to persuade him to avoid provoking something he is sure to regret. "Open the donkey ears that you have and listen to me well. Leave me alone, I want you out of my sight and I don't want you to bother me again in your dirty life, did you hear me? And I will not allow you to insult someone that way that he doesn't deserve it. Surely you don't have to insult that man without reason that way he is surely a thousand times a better person than you and all these crazy stupid people around here that the only thing they want is to have sex. and your stupid ego of stalking people who don't want to have anything with you at all, they don't compare at all with how kind he is. My god! You look like a damn ... damn desperate that the only thing he thinks is sex all the time. You're like a prostitute but much more pathetic."

The expression on saxton's face changed to killing, "You'd better withdraw those words. Because otherwise you'll regret it ..."

"And what are you going to do if I don't, huh? Are you going to throw yourself on the floor and cry, maybe wetting your diaper for immature babies? Your diaper is so tight that blood does not reach your damn brain? ..." saxton he lifts dell a few feet off the ground holding him around his neck. He breathes rabidly against dell's face who is angry and scared at the same time.

"You are banned from any of my existing hotels for life. Get out Of MY hotel. NOW. Or else I'll take you out myself, and it won't be nice," he says so dangerously that it makes dell think twice. this time to open his mouth again. Saxton throws him to the ground knowing that his little message has been received, leaves that place.

Dell rises from the ground trying to catch his breath his legs kept shaking but his mind remains firm, knowing that he knew how to defend himself.

"Dell. Do you have any idea what you just did?" Jessie warns as she helps him to his feet.

"Of course I know what I did. I took a heavy weight off of me by getting rid of that bastard once he has nothing but a hollow head." Dell says banging his legs so they respond and stop shaking.

"But do you have any idea or know who he is?" Dell shakes his head.

"I'm not interested in meeting such pathetic people. You know?"

"Saxton is the director and owner of most of the hotels that he built and that are in this place, and his reputation is very good. If you insult him or get to attack him in any way, be sure that nothing good you wait after that. "

"..." dell has just realized that maybe he screwed up there by opening his mouth like that, but still ... he feels better.  
"Darn it. Wait ... does that mean he was serious with that warning?" Dell asks an obvious question.

"If I were you. I would start packing my things and I would leave here as soon as possible so avoid the approaching storm."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes. But the others didn't ... were as lucky as you had it now?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well ... some of them ... ended up in the hospital, while others ... let's just say they must be having a great time with their ancestors." Jessie chuckles nervously.

"Wait are you saying that they ... are dead?"

"Err ... yes ..."

Dell may feel as if what he swallows was a heavy block of iron that passes through his throat.

Without thinking twice he went into the room and along with the help of Jessie that helped a little to pack all his things. ("Perfect"), he thinks to himself, ("these holidays are better than I expected. First a furious mob attacks me the first day, I had problems with many people in the second, the third I had the misfortune of meeting a subject quite dangerous, in the story things seemed to have taken a turn for me, but unfortunately and out of surprise the problems increased and now I am with a possible threat of death that is just around the corner. Just as one would expect to spend your needy vacation in the middle of a beach. Perfect. Just ... perfect ").

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■

It was a Friday morning. Jessie offered to go for coffee with him, dell accepts since they have nothing better to do at that time. According to Jessie's instructions, they both had to meet in a cafeteria where not many people go.

"Oh hello, good morning dell. It is a pleasure to see that you are well ... or most?"

Dell is very pale and quite tired, big dark dark circles that are great for their eye bags. Not to mention the dust that is all over his clothes and the occasional spot of grease.

Dell brought his suitcases dragging them very slowly, he leave them at the side of the table. He sits at the table and in less than a second his head collapses on the table.

"Err ... are you alright ...?"

"... I'm not well." He responds weakly, "that horrible house I found in the middle of the night was like a trash with walls. I could barely sleep for a few minutes because of the dogs that were barking out all the stupid time and began to fight with each other. Not to mention the noisy engine that I have no idea what it belongs to and I would not like to know it was next to my room. God. "

"But at least say thank you that you found a roof on which to stay, since the nights here are very cold."

"I already realized that, you know. That 'hotel' was in such a bad state that there were holes in most of the ceilings, the windows had no glass and finally there were no sheets, and you can't imagine how dirty the place was from top to bottom. And all because of that millionaire son of a bitch good for nothing badly. " The blood boils dell just by thinking about that person.

Jessie was thinking of throwing water at him, he was so red red because of the rage that imaginary steam came out of his ears "... I wouldn't want to discourage you or anything dell. But remember that it was you who insulted that way to saxton causing that you will be voted for life of most of the hotels that are in the area, which are almost all. "

"Look. I'm too tired to talk about it now." Dell says sighing heavily so that Jessie stops talking, dell's head wobbles as if it had water inside that makes every time it moves it hurts like a thousand devils.

"Take this dell. It will help you with what you suffer." Dell glanced as Jessie took a pill out of her bag and passed it along with a small bottle of water she had with her.

"Better ?"  
"A bit. Thanks for that. I need it." 

dell sits back at the table feeling less pain this time, but he is still quite sleepy right now and he would fall asleep there if he neglects for just a second. dell lets out a sigh after yawning.

"The only thing I ask is a quiet place to be even for just one day. Is that too much to ask ?." He says slowly while rubbing his face in exasperation with his hands.  
  
Jessie looks at dell and as he is very tired and weak he is barely able to lift his coffee cup in his shaking hands. Jessie begins to think about whether she could do something to remedy this situation, think and think but nothing comes to mind.

"Dell, I would really like to help you, but unfortunately I can't think of any address to be able to deliver you or something like that." Jessie says sadly.

"No problem, thanks anyway." dell responds but jessie is not very convinced with the dissatisfaction on dell's face. something has to happen to her, she just has to push her brain a little harder so that ... jessie's phone started ringing just at the moment when something came to mind.

"What happens?" She reluctantly answers the call. "Oh. It's you, what do you want? I'm in the middle of something very important right now ..... really? You bother me just for that .... well I'm not surprised at you at all, you know?." she hangs up the call and apologizes to dell for that... but suddenly, she remembered something thanks to the call she just received in an instant and said to herself to be so dumb for no remember at the time.

"Excuse me, I have to make a quick call, it won't take long." she says while taking her phone one more time and leaves the cafeteria.

"Ok ..." dell says confused.

dell almost without having the ability to think well, continue drinking his coffee, the waitress approaches the table and asks quickly if he would like anything else. dell responds with a "no, thanks." and she continues doing her things.

Jessie returns to the table keeping her phone in her purse, and for some reason she brings a smile on her face this time. "Ready to go?" She asks suddenly.

"Go where?" dell return question.

"I'll tell you along the way. Let's go." She takes a couple of bills from her purse and leaves them on the table next to the bill that the waitress left.

The two of them are walking along the road while Jessie tells dell everything about where his friend lives, who could accommodate dell in his house during the rest of his vacations since his house is very large to him, besides that he owes her a favor and has to give it back sometime. She also tells him that his house has a private land for that the people cannot disturb him if that is what bothers him and is the most of his complaints and this is next to the beach where anyone wishes could stay in that place even for a couple of minutes thanks for the beautiful view it has and the location it is in. Jessie was about to tell his friend's name and characteristics but her phone just rang again.

"Who is it? What does he want? ... Hi, Hi Susie, I thought you wouldn't call me in one ... Repeat what you just said ... Lie ... It's happening right now? ... Yes, yes I'm going right away ... I just have to take care of something fast and I'm going fast. " Jessie hangs up the call and heads for dell.

"Dell, forgive me but I was presented with an incredibly important issue and I have to leave right now. Do you think you can manage yourself?" dell thinks for a second, and nods.

"Good. See you, take care." Jessie says goodbye and starts running. "Wait Jessie. How will I know what your friend's house is." dell manages to stop her.

"Just go straight for 5 more streets and you'll find a unique house in the middle of the beach. It's that one. Chao." She started running again. 

dell stares as Jessie rushes away, whatever happens must be very important for her to be in such a hurry. When Jessie disappears around the corner, dell continues along the path where he had been marked a moment ago.

while he was walking on the sidewalk, something worried dell a little, and that something was jessie's friend, the only thing he expects from that person is that he or she is not of that kind of person who is bothering here and there , dell is so tired and sleepy right now that his worries are minimal at this time. the only thing that matters to him now is to find a quiet and cozy place where he is heading.

around the third street, houses and buildings stopped appearing, which caused some of the tension in their system. How much longer do I have to walk to find that house? he asks himself. Or maybe I already passed it on? And why is this path familiar to me?

dell stops and looks around believing he is lost. he sees a sign saying "private area, do not pass without an authorization" dell thinks that maybe it is near the place since very few houses are in sight. but the place that he was supposed to be, is a supposed house by the sea and all these houses are not by the sea.

so he deduces that he still lacks some way and without further remedy, he continues on the right path.

After walking one or two more minutes, some of the homes were replaced by tall grass walls or some other trees that grew in that empty square. Dell wonders if he should come back, call Jessie to ask for any indication of his location or follow.

dell manages to see not far from there, a unique solitary house red and blue, and also in its backyard lawn next to it is the sea. Is this Jessie's friend's house? dell approaches the entrance, looks around the house. The house is quite big.

without realizing it, dell had knocked on the door. dell was still looking at the garage where that car was that was very familiar to him for some reason...

"Oh my." dell recalls that in that same car was yesterday when downtown with ...

the bolt of the door was heard opening from the inside causing dell to paralyze the power to think well.

"You better not let this friend of yours be another madman / tramp. You try to help, because otherwise I'm going to force you to ... oh ... I'll call you later." who just opened the door was none other than Jane himself. He was standing by the door, holding a phone between his right hand and a towel between his shoulders, the man in front of him was almost completely naked and shiny for the water what slides from his chest to his crotch area, he was only covered by a fairly short white towel around his waist. dell felt like he was swallowing stones.

"Hi. See you again." Jane greets dell. "Excuse me, dell. But now I can't receive you, I'm waiting for the tramp my friend sent. according to her, that person is supposed to be here at this moment now." Jane says while looking behind dell.

"i.i.i ..." dell is unable to speak or think coherently, not as long as he has that well-built and wet torso in front of him. He swallows to try to calm his head. "I am the one your friend sent to you in the first place." dell finally says.

"Ups. Heh... Sorry, I didn't mean you when I said those things and that ... I just wanted to. Err ... do you want to come in?" He, without knowing what to say so as not to embarrassed himself more than the account, moves aside allowing dell to pass inside.

"...thanks. " dell say in a whisper while looking at the ground. 

"Let me help you with that." Jane offers to lift one of the bags that dell was forgetting outside. "Ups. Hehe. Thanks." He laughed somewhat awkwardly, he hadn't realized that, Jane closed the door.

"be comfortable." Jane tells dell. dell nods when he sees him roam the corridor with his suitcase in hand, dell follows him closely heading to what appears to be the living room. he looks at his numerous decorations that Jane's house brings, he had been here before, but unlike that time, he had not had the opportunity to see everything. the living room contained the occasional shelf with several trophies of different sizes on top of these, together with some boxes with photos and also with several bottles of exotic wines. there was also a sofa in front of a small table that was in front of a large television, the walls have some hanging paint.

Jane leaves dell's suitcase on the table, he sits on the couch, finishing drying his wet head.

"Tell me dell, what brings you here?" Jane asks dell, who doesn't answer for a short period of time, the guy seems lost in his mind. He have to wave his hand in dell face while asking the same question to see if this time he pays attention. 

"...ah. err... is a long story." Says while rubbing his neck.

"I like stories." Jane smiles as he puts on a red shirt that was hanging on the arm of the sofa.  
"... err ... I wouldn't know where to start." dell avoids eye contact.  
"How about you start at the beginning." Jane suspect.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well. Like for example if you tell me why you are here."  
"Huh? Why are you asking me that?"  
"Because. I have been in this beach town for longer than you can imagine and I could swear that I never saw you in these seas. Besides that I would bet my two legs together so that you do not come for the LGBT festival. Am I right in that? . "

dell walks away to the edge of the sofa feeling chills. How the hell does Jane know all that? "How do you know all that?" dell asks trembling.

"I have psychic powers." Jane says moving his fingers 'mystically' after seeing dell go pale, Jane began to laugh. "I'm only joking with you. Don't worry, i not that type of person. i can't shot fire balls from my hands, no nothing like that, so don't worry i will not hurt you." jane says wiping a tear from his eye and calming down a little for that joke.

dell returns to sit on the sofa but keeps his distance from the man

"No. What happens is that my acquaintance, Jessie was telling me that in these days I met a good guy who, because of his friend, he came to this beach and it was his first time in this place, besides he didn't know that such an event happened every year. " dell bites his lip in anger at hearing that Jessie had told another person about her situation when she had promised not to do so, what a gossip. "but do not worry." Jane continues, "I'm not as talkative as her." He closes as if he had used a zipper on his lips and winking his right eye.

dell's cheeks turned a slight red. He just hopes that gossip doesn't tell him everything.

"If she already told you all about me then there is no point in telling you." dell says avoiding eye contact.

"That's right. But what better to know if you tell me yourself. Eh?" I have insists.

dell would not like to share his problems with this man. but his head tells him that he plans to stay at home, first he would have to be honest with him for his hospitality.  
"... but don't tell anyone, it's clear." dell warns and jane nods.

dell tells jane everything that happened in this short period of his vacation. He tells him that he came to spend a quiet holiday in this place. but unfortunately he did not know about the festival that is being performed. and because of that, with each one of the people he had run into, they all seemed to have the same desire in their minds as any hot dog. The only thing he wanted is to have some peace and quiet but that seems to be impossible thanks to these people who are here. and how much worse it was banned from almost all hotels for shouting what the owner thinks.

dell sighs feeling some relief by removing that burden on him, the dream and fatigue that he has returned again. Jane was be his side listening everything, and somehow he managed to get a drink from the bridge for him and give one to dell, and put some sweet pants. 

"Wow..." jane say, "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard." dell doesn't know if he said it in a good or bad way. Jane continues, "it must have been a complete shit for everything they screwed you, isn't it? I understand all that. When I and my friend moved to this beach he didn't tell me about the festival crap that either, but now I have no problems with that. " Jane took a big sip of the beer can in his hands. "Dell listens carefully." And that saxton was always a crotch pain, you know, always the man who say 'i have the money and i can do whatever i want and you only complaint with my jerks mandatory' is a complete asshole." Dell chuckle at that and emptied his can of beer. 

"but all his reputation would go down the drain if his big secret was known... ups. "Jane didn't know how to hold his tongue. That last one attracted dell's attention.

"What? He have a secret? Told me. What is it." 

"I shouldn't tell you. Or something bad will happen to you." Jane warns, but dell the only thing that interests him now is to know.

"You threw the stone, now don't hide your hand. Tell me that idiot's secret." dell insists pressing jane.

Jane drinks what was left in the beer can. "If I tell you for sure, you're going to say it over there, and that would be the last big mistake of your life." Jane warns with a very serious tone. dell crosses his arms and stacks himself on the sofa in defeat.

"Fine. I'm not going to talk about that big mouth jerk."

He bites his tongue considering things a bit. "... Allright, I'll tell you. But this dies here." Jane warns him once more. Rolling his eyes, dell nods at all these unnecessary warnings.

"I will say it only once is it clear? he. is a virgin." ... the smile on dell's face slowly disappeared on his face, arching an eyebrow "what."

"What you heard. He always goes around becoming the male who can stay with whoever he wants, but the reality is that he has never been in an intimate relationship with someone in his life. In addition, he is desperate to be with someone to such an urgency that he does anything for that, and by that I mean he offers VIP rooms, money among other benefits. Anyone would accept such an offer, but at the time when the act was supposed to happen. Saxton scares and leaves so quickly from the room where he meets his 'partner'. "Jane says without being able to contain a sharp laugh.

"It's that. Right? And how do you know that." Dell asks moving and scratching his fingers nervously.

"Wait a second," Jane gets up from the sofa so he can bring a can of beer for him and hands another to dell.

"My friend Tavish works as a janitor in one of the saxton hotels. He told me that when he was passing some wax on one of the floors, he saw how the saxton was running naked from one of the rooms. And as he is very curious, he asked the man who was inside the room, what just happened, and he told him what happened after hearing that, the very stupid, began snooping over the bill in the matters of others once more, while he continued to work as a janitor. He has collected a lot of credible information about saxton's virginity and his fear of having intimate relationships with someone. But his investigation went too far when he entered the room of surveillance and he found the same saxton masturbating watching some videos of people who stayed in the middle of the elevator to do that kind of thing, if you know what I mean by that. Tavish wanted to find some security tape in which saxton was flees ndo of the room in which he locked himself with the people he was paying to stay with him that night, and because of his mistake, saxton caught him and ended up in the hospital, luckily he left alive but lost an eye the bastard. I always told him he was crazy about getting into something that almost killed him, but he was always smiling saying that it was all worth it. Ah ... crazy son of a bitch. "Jane ended up laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"And what did your friend do with that information?" Dell is very curious about that part.

"He still has it, but he decided not to make it public for the sake of his safety and his apprentice."  
"Apprentice?."  
"Ah right, I didn't tell you that. At that time a girl who came to make a report joined the tavish game because she thought it would help her in her career as much as in her skills as a reporter. Thanks to her it was that Tavish survived the saxton attack, she managed to take it to the nearest hospital on time. And if you ask, she suffered nothing bad luckily, besides she keeps most of Saxton's confidential information. " He finishes a last sip what is left of his beer can, "I think I talk too much. You must be a little tired. Come, I'll show you the place to make you feel more comfortable with it if you want it. I'll show you where you will stay. " Jane offers dell as he gets up from the sofa in the middle of a laugh, "can you believe it? Someone his age is afraid of a relationship and is still a virgin, JA. That's very pathetic." Jane teases while chuckling.

"Yes," dell whispers to himself, looking at his hands "I can believe it."

Jane begins to guide dell throughout his home as a tourist tour. "First, we are in the living room, here you can sit and watch some television at the time you like, you can raise your feet to the table if you like but make sure you have clean feet. Over here ... there is the kitchen, you can consume that you want from the refrigerator, I do not have problems with that, so do not be afraid to eat what you want, don't be ashamed o shy, but if you break something you will have to pay for it, is that clear? " Dell nods. "Good. Now if you follow me here ... is the door that goes to the backyard you can go outside for some air from the outsiders, sunbathe on the beach, or swim a little. And now at this door next to the other is the room where the bathtub is, you can use it whenever you want, I recommend it a lot, it's very relaxing. " The bathtub looked like an average-sized pool that could fit about three people and would spare some space, only that it is indoors. "I know what you think. Why such a bathtub in this room? Well, the answer is that this bathtub is also a jacuzzi."

"Is it a jacuzzi?" Dell is amazed to hear that and is dying to try it.  
"Yes it is. But don't leave a complete mess if you plan to use it." Jane gives a little wink, Dell laughs a little at that joke. Of course he won't do any of that. Jane tells him to follow him through what appears to be the garage, then a game room where there is a pool table and a door that leads downstairs to the basement where there is a washer and dryer next to the water heater and some cardboard boxes. They climb the stairs together. Jane leads dell to the floor above. He opens the first door. "Dell, this is the bathroom of the house, if you plan to do number two, then close the door first." Dell turns red and is offended by that. "This door is my room, you can look inside but don't mess anything up or take things out of their place that is very difficult to order later." (I can enter but I can't touch anything, noted.)  
"And finally, you can use this room as yours and decorate it to your liking." the room dell had been before and he remembers very well. Dell sits on the edge of the bed and the fatigue returns to him once more only this time at higher volume. "Feel at home, if you need anything I will be in the backyard fixing something." Jane announces opening the door ready to leave, but is stopped by dell.  
"What happens dell ?."  
"I just wanted to ... thank you for letting me stay in your home during my vacation, Jane." Dell says looking down hiding his blushing face.

Jane smiles, "you're welcome." He says and leaves the room.

Dell lies down in the middle of the bed, feeling very tired. A blush It seems on his face and he doubts that it is alcohol, dell thinks about jane and how kind and funny he is with him, not to mention the comfortable heat he feels in his stomach every time he sees that handsome man smiling at him that way with him and how between them they get along pretty well, as if they knew each other quite a lot. Dell is very grateful to Jane for being a good person and not like that kind of crazy maniacs. Dell's eyes weigh heavily now. Maybe a nap would suit me, says his mind. He falls asleep thinking about Jane and how handsome he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla bla bla - new chapter - bla bla bla i hope to enjoyed, I'm thinking in way no very awkward that dell can get close to jane in the next one. I hope this will be interesting.


	6. In heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the things turn in a weird way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best.

The nap in which he was only lasted for a very short period of time, or at least that's what he thinks, he doesn't know how much but he knows that he was asleep for a short time. Dell looks at the clock on his right to find out how much time has passed, the numbers are very blurry and it is very difficult to tell what time it is just now. But that is not the least important now, what matters and what he asked to himself is, why is so hot in the entire room and why is so dark? Is night already? . He is sweating like crazy in the middle of the bed, the whole environment feels very wet and heavy and no matter how much he tries to move his body to get out of bed he does not move at all.

He is panting uncontrollably like a thirsty dog, his shirt is very wet from the sweat that comes out of his entire body. He is restless, his body is very hot. He tries to move his body again out of bed but cannot, it is as if he had lost control of his body causing him to not move. he tries to say something but his lips don't move, only his head is capable of thinking.

At that moment he hears that the door of the room opens. Dell turns his head to see who was the one who just entered, the only thing he can see is the shadow of the slowly approaching subject. Once he is close enough he can see who he was, his lips curl in a smile when he sees Jane with nothing more than very tight underpants and nothing else, for some reason he cannot see Jane's face or eyes but he knows very well what he is, His head panicked.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you very impatiently," dell's voice is light and soft.  
(... What did I just say ?!) "Come here, I want some comfy company." He gestures at his side with his hands to tell him to lie beside him.  
... it is as if his body had a life of its own and he could not control at all his actions or what he is saying, (what am I doing? What happens?) the panic inside dell's head increases.

Without saying anything. He doesn't waste time following dell's orders, throwing himself on the bed and standing beside him, dell can feel him next to him. Dell curls up in the form of a ball next to Jane, trapping the man with his arms, he begins to caress with his limbs all the places he can reach, caressing him with his bare hands all over Jane's body and with his legs placing them on top of he. Jane, who does not make even the slightest gesture of protest or movement, remains still lying in that place letting everything happen without resistance. "You are so beautiful, handsome, and very. Very sexy, did you know?" He whispers in his ear as he kisses behind his ear gently. "Since I saw you, I wanted to be able to touch your whole body, feel your muscles in my arms, your skin against mine and be able to kiss and lick you in this way ... I wanted to do so many things with you that it is very difficult for me to hold back now I am not ashamed to think or talk about it now. " dell begins to draw short wet kisses on the shoulder and much of jane's neck.

(Stop talking !!!) He orders himself. (Stop saying those things.) "Ah ... I want everything from you right now." But he continues.

Without saying anything. Jane got up from his resting place, he took dell's hands and with all his strength, he pushed dell against the bed adjusting on top of dell and trapping him in his arms keeping him immobilized. Dell gasped with pleasure at the new position, looking forward to something else. His mouth watered when he first saw Jane's face and those deep blue eyes that penetrated him mercilessly. On the other hand, his brain was not feeling well, repeating itself several times that this is wrong and the movement before hurt

"Are you burning, are you someone very dirty, did you know that?" He says very deep and seductive against dell's lips. "You are a complete pervert and you are behaving very badly in my house." Jane lets go of dell's hands and, in a quick movement, I take off his shirt by throwing it away from his sight. He licks his thumbs.

(This is not good. This is not good. God, this is ... ah ...) dell arched his back when Jane pinches both nipples with his wet fingers in his own saliva causing dell to make several groans from his mouth. "You are now in my playing territory. And in MY territory you will follow my rules, otherwise I will punish you in such a way that you will not want to know what it is." Jane gives him a wet kiss and playfully nibbles a nipple while putting two of his fingers in dell's mouth.

(S.stop ... please ... s.s.stopped ... I'm. No more ... Please.) Dell fights for words to come out of his mouth, but it's useless. His own body moves and acts on its own. dell begins to lick and suck his fingers energetically leaving large amounts of saliva in the fingers of jane while moaning with pleasure in the process.

"You like that, isn't it?, yeah. you like it a lot." Jane gives a strong bite to his nipple, dell groans with pleasure and pain. He pulls his fingers out of dell's mouth and raising his head to see dell in the eyes once more. Dell is panting heavily sucking large amounts of air, his mind is very accelerated by the heat and how intense the moment is while a line of saliva falls down the side of his chin.

"You're a very perverted boy, should I punish you again?" Jane asks in a deep tone.

"Yes ..." He says with his lips tired, succumbed. "I've been a really bad and dirty boy. I want you to punish me so badly. Until I can't take this anymore. Please sir. Give it to me."  
(No ... please ... please stop, no more. I'm ...scared ...) His head keeps pleading in vain for this whole thing to stop at once.

Jane runs his tongue across dell's upper lip, leaving a kiss on the side of his mouth. Dell wasted no time and was quick to catch those sweet lips between his kissing him so passionately that his head took several turns staying silent for a while. The kiss was soft and tender, but from one second to another, it became deep and fierce, exerting a lot of pressure. "Mmm ..." were the moans coming out of dell and jane mouth in the middle of those kisses. Jane was the first to put his tongue inside the kiss and dell was more than eager to open his lips to give him permission to pass without giving a single complaint, both on his body and on his head.

His head tried to keep calm in any way, and after thinking about it, it occurred to him that maybe all this is a dream (a very good one) since there is no way in which Jane puts him so suddenly in this situation so without more. So he repeated the same phrase over and over again, all this is a dream, he has nothing to fear ... and very convinced with his own words dell succumbed to this "dream".

Dell slowly regained control of his shaking arms, placing them on Jane's head and around his body drawing him a little closer. He returns the kiss, slowly, carefully and in sync, putting his own tongue in it but ,unlike Jane, he does not know what to do with it and moves it very uncomfortably in the middle of the kiss.

Jane finishes the kiss by noticing dell's sudden movements, "so are you going to play the shy boy now, huh?" Jane says smiling not very friendly seeing how dell has all the red face of embarrassment.

"Please ..." dell is able to speak now, but he is very tired that he can barely move his lips. "Slower. This is my first ... oh ..." he interrupts him with another kiss. But this time, Jane is softer than the other times so suddenly.

"Don't worry. I know what to do. You just relax." Jane says in the middle of the kiss. Dell began to relax a little, his head kept saying that all this is just a dream. And if it is a "dream" why not live it ?. An intimate fantasy that he had a couple of times since he first saw Jane and his powerful and attractive body that is now to his delight and ... oh.

Dell hit a slight jump when Jane's bare hand managed to sneak under his pants without him noticing until his crotch. "You like that, isn't it?" Jane starts fiddling his contracted member for the sudden assault. Dell turns his head to the side, and shakes Jane's shoulders slightly so he stops with that touch unfamiliar to him.

Jane does not stop, instead he kisses the exposed part of dell's neck, while he whispers, "you are very tense, relax a little." He bothers to laugh a little while wrapping his hand around the flaccid penis that was hardening between his hands little by little.

Jane continued to grind his dick slowly until dell was practically melting in his hands at the sensation, he moved his hips so he could continue with what he was doing and unable to stop making moans that he was trying to hold tight with his lips. Jane firmly licked dell's nipple as he continued with the treatment, only accelerating the speed at which his hand was when he heard dell finally shout his name in the middle of a pleading howl, shouting and pleading not to stop because He was about to explode.

"You like this. I see you like it a lot. Come on, I want to hear you scream. Tell me if you want me to continue." Dell nods slowly. Jane whispered in a way that makes his body shake and send a shiver to his back. "Do you want me to stop?" Jane bothers dell by stopping the movement of his hand. Dell denies his comand shaking his head, and rotating his hips so he continues as he is on the verge of orgasm and does not want him to stop right now. But Jane doesn't please him this time.

"Do you want this to end so soon? Wouldn't you like to receive your compensation for being a good boy in this good time?" Jane asks slowly.

"W-what ..."

Somehow dell lost the shorts he was wearing and jane had removed his underpants at some point exposing his erected and large cock. Dell barely opens his eyelids to see that big cock that makes him start drooling. Dell does not have the strength to ask or say anything else, he just nods feeling ready to continue.

Jane gives him one lazy last kiss on dell's forehead, while raising his trembling legs high enough so that his bottom is visible. "Tell me what you want to do now." Jane starts rubbing his sore penis in that ring of muscle from dell's ass, making him groan with desire for the sensation of feeling that big fat penis rubbing against his butt.

"I-I want it all ... B-but p-please be careful, this is my-" Jane closes his mouth with his index finger "-shh ... don't say anything, just enjoy." Jane smiles. But before putting his cock inside dell, Jane would like to bother him once more. Approaching his ear, Jane asks, "Ah ... would you like ... with cream or without cream?" That last question made him feel something strange in his stomach. His voice against his ear and the kiss on his forehead felt so ... real ...?

"... Huh ?."  
"I said if you would like your tea with or without cream, and also. how many sugar cubes do you want?"

Dell don't understand that's questions... Dell opens his eyes wide, pulling Jane away from him with the force he doesn't know where he got her from ...

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■

Dell opens his eyes quickly rising from his previous resting place where he was, he crosses his legs quickly felling much relief to see that he has a sheet placed on him to cover the hard boner he has at this time.

Jane was (dressed in casual clothes) on the edge of the bed drinking a cup of coffee he brings in his hands. On the table next to dell is a second cup with a tea, along with a jar of sugar cubes and another cup with cream.

Jane turns in his direction when he notices movement on the bed, he sees how the man sitting in the middle has a large part of his red face and he is very agitated and sweating all over his body leaving damp spots on his clothes as if he had been in a marathon. The space where he was before formed a kind of block of dark stain all damp and wet for trying to absorb all the sweat. Dell remains silent while joining his knees, hiding the obvious erection between his legs. The room remains in thick silence.

"Good afternoon." Jane breaks the awkward silence as he points to the little table next to dell "there you have a tea by your side in case you want something to ... have lunch." He continues to drink the contents of his cup ignoring dell while doing so.

Dell thanks him for the tea silently. Take two sugar cubes and set the cream aside. Dell finishes the tea as quickly as possible and leaves the cup on the table once again, he continues to sweat everywhere he can feel the liquid coming down his skin. He dries most of the sweat on his face and body using his own shirt and at the end he throws it into a corner without the slightest importance. Jane leaves his own cup next to dell's once he also ends it.

"While you were taking your beauty nap, I took the liberty of accommodating all your things in the closet, you can check them if you want, do not take anything from your belongings, He he." Jane laughs a little at his own joke but is silenced to notice that he is in a situation that is not a good time to make jokes.

Jane says nothing or asks something for the silent time that follows, he just sits there on the edge of the bed while playing with his fingers thinking about something avoiding turning to look at dell, dell is in them, but unlike He just tries at all costs to focus his mind off of that and put it into something other than the dream he just had where Jane was ... and then what he did was ... The hardened lump inside his pants It starts to hurt from how tight he felt and threatens to get out.

"Hey dell ..." Jane speaks suddenly gaining dell's attention, "do you have ... do you have plans for tonight?"

Dell is taken aback by that question, "why are you asking me that now?" he asks jane frowning his face thinking that his question might sound a bit rough.

"Err. I just ... just to know."

"No. I have nothing planned to do in all this time left ... by the way what time is it?" He asked in the middle of his answer.

"Well ..." Jane checks his cell phone to answer that. "You fell asleep in that bed at about 11 am almost half a day ... And now it's ... 3 pm."

"Oh really? ..."

"Yes. and I wanted to know if you were free to ... ask yourself if you ... would like to go out with me." Jane rubs a part of his neck looking sideways.

"...what did you say?" Dell doesn't believe what he heard.

"I SAY, if you would like to go out with me to a certain place." Jane says with a little more confidence this time.

"Go out? With you? ... like. In a date ?."

"What. No no. Don't get me wrong," Jane shakes his hands from side to side and thinks quickly about how to try to fix this little misunderstanding, "err ... we're going out just like, friends. ... uh ... the French fair just opened its doors half an hour ago on the outskirts of the city, and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me.The French fair is very famous wherever it goes, the fair travels through everyone and will be here for only a few weeks. And it would be more fun to go with someone else to go alone you see. " Jane was so excited about the fair that he couldn't hide it.

("Oh, of course ... so that's just why ... [sigh] And I thought that ...") he thinks as he saddens a little.

Jane continues, "It doesn't matter if you don't want. You can forget I asked you that ... I will understand if you don't want to go. maybe, You will surely have much better things to do instead of hanging out with-"  
"Yes, I want." Dell interrupts him. Jane stops looking at the floor and turns to dell.  
"I mean. Yes. Why not? It could be fun." Dell corrects himself, Jane shows a small smile.

"Okay. When you want and be prepared we can leave." He announces.

"We can leave now. If you want." Dell looks down.

Jane says nothing, instead he looks at dell from top to bottom.

"What." Dell asks.  
"I'm not going to say anything or contradict you, but I think it wouldn't be a good idea to go to a fair, public, in those pints." Jane laughs. Dell looks at himself, this whole situation made him forget in the state in which he is now, without a shirt, his entire body shining in sweat, and with an erection that is covered by a simple sheet that prays to jane didn't notice yet.

Jane begins to laugh sharply at dell's reaction along with her face all red with shame. The sigh of that guy trying to cover his body with his hands while trying to dry the sweat of his whole body is something very adorable and fun for Jane's eyes that he can't stop laughing. "You're adorable." He says  
"I'm not"  
"Yes you are."  
"..."  
"You are, whether you like it or not. Ha. Whatever, I'm going to take these things for the kitchen, do you want me to prepare the bathroom while you calm down a bit? Without offending, but you need a bath and soon, because seriously, you stink really bad." Jane stands up while he takes the dirty dishes from the little table heading for the door.

"...okay."

"Take your time, I'll wait for you downstairs. Oh right, I almost forgot" Jane turns in the direction of dell once more. "Do you want me to prepare your bath with cold or hot water ...?"

"Cold water please." Dell responds quickly,  
"... ok ... do you need help looking for your clothes? If you want, I can come up after I leave these things and then ..."

"No thanks. I can do it myself." Dell replies impatiently, "... you don't need to answer me like this, you know?" "I know. I just don't like being looked at." Dell defends himself.  
Shrugging, Jane turns around and leaves him alone in the room.

Once dell makes sure that he is no longer inside the room and is completely alone. he locks the door with his figure and he takes care of his little sore friend between his legs. With a downward pull, he takes off his pants and underwear, at once, that they had him in prison, "what are you doing?" Dell speaks to his hardened friend who appears pointing up and firm. "Get Down. Get Down. Stop thinking about that." Dell closes his eyes trying to think of something else, cold things, boring sports, whatever! But no matter how much is ordered to his head or his own member, he cannot get that wet dream out of his mind, and the thing gets much worse because he begins to imagine Jane who is here right now attending to his current situation by giving him a Blowjob whispering dirty things to his ear while looking at him with that same stone face that he considers very sexy. Dell gasps, he can't contain himself anymore.

without shame, wrap his cock between his right hand and start massaging up and down for a long time as he runs his thumb over his head at a slow pace. "Ng ... ah." dell covers his mouth with his other hand to retain the moans that come from between his lips. Dell wants to end this situation as soon as possible, he would not like Jane to return to the room and see him in this situation. if that happened he would die a second after that moment.

"The shower dell, is ready. When you want you can come to the bathroom and give yourself a needed body wash."  
"G.give me a second please."

Dell accelerates the passage of his hand, thinking in a motivation. then jane returns to his mind, he imagines how jane is right here and replaces dell's hand, with his own callous hands. Dell clenches his teeth under his hand feeling his orgasm is nowhere

"Dell, are you coming or not? The water cools more than normal."  
"i coming jane ... (ah ...) i cumming jan ..." dell continues to move his hand even faster, coming in seconds, releasing rope behind rope of cum in his whole hand and dripping on the floor , retaining as much as possible the cry of pleasure that is stuck in his throat by the orgasm that has just hit him so suddenly.

He remained stiff and panting against his hand collapsing heavily next to the door, dell's legs and arms were shaking so much that he could barely stand in his place, the accelerated of his heart slowly calmed down. That was the best orgasm in which he has been in a long time, the only bad thing about this is the disaster he left. He cums a lot, In His hand and the ground was covered in semen. ("Maybe ... i should clean this up. Before jane come here and saw ...")

Dell heard footsteps, not far away, that were fast approaching, his heart raced with panic and he was shocked without knowing what to do.

The door knob turned. "Dell you want one .." dell threw his entire body and force against it, preventing it from opening. "DON'T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!." The man on the other side remained silent for a moment.

"I'm. Naked right now ... And I don't want you to see me here like this." Dell said without thinking. realizing he made a big mistake in saying exactly that (YOU FOOL).

"... unnecessary data noted. I only wanted to tell you if you want me to give you a towel now or leave it to you in the bathroom. But hey ... since apparently you don't want it now, I'm going to leave it in the bathroom . " The footsteps behind the door move away.

"W.wait ..." dell was about to call Jane asking for the towel, but he closed his mouth instantly. He would really like that towel now, but he would have to give an excuse to have it and he is very bad lying.

Dell looks down at his crotch, his dick is still very hard. (Goddammit) Maybe cold water helps in this.

●■●■●■●■■■

"I'm ready jane." Dell announces once it enters the living room. Jane was sitting on the couch watching something on TV, with his feet on the table with an empty beer can next to his feet.

"God, it's about time." He gets up from the sofa turning off the TV. "You've been up there for almost an hour. What the hell were you doing? Putting on your makeup?" Jane says in a high tone but not aggressive.

"I just had ... problems looking for what to wear. Hehehe ... he." He smiles nervously.  
(I'd better shut up.)

Jane shrugs. "Anyway. Whatever you were doing is none of my business. Dress quickly so that we can leave, because of you, I am sure that the best attractions have long lines at this point now." Jane sounds disappointed.  
"... I'm sorry."  
"(Sigh) don't worry about that. Go and change your clothes. we're running late."  
"... Ah ... I'm ready." Jane scan him.

"...Do you plan to going out like this?" Jane points to him, he is wearing shorts with a only yellow shirt.

"Uh... yes. I think so." Dell respond while he sees what jane was wearing. The man was wearing a light red jacket over his white top. And some dark shorts.

"Mhe. It's your health. Let's go, it's getting late." He says pointing towards the door. Dell nod and start accompanies him to his car where he climbs into the passenger seat. Jane starts the engine, turning in reverse and doing a U-turn. Both are heading towards to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of ideas at this point. 
> 
> ....I'm sorry
> 
> I will try to not screw up in the next one


	7. a pleasant and totally normal night at the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell and jane spend a night in the French fair what open recently his doors.  
Dell is having so much fun.  
And something happens between the two of them.

"Here we are."  
"Oh."

Dell is amazed to see the fair from the parking lot. It looked like any other fair that one could go to, only that it had the flag of France hung in more than one game station, along with decorations, shows, souvenir shops and food stalls.

It was less than an hour before it got dark, the sky was painted an orange yellow, the row that was next to the ticket office was not very long, but it was not very short either. Jane offered to pay for the tickets of the place. The good thing about this fair was that just by buying your ticket at the entrance, you can get on all the attractions. But food and I remember that is another story. dell offered to pay for his but...

"No need, dell. You are my guest."  
"But ..."  
"Don't worry about that, no problem." Jane says smiling, giving dell a slight push on the shoulder. With no other choice, dell accompanies Jane to train to wait in the line.

Five minutes later, they got in. Dell starts looking around. Wherever you see everything is so sophisticatedly decorated and very striking with the typical colors of its representative flag, the food stalls with French dishes along with others things.

Not far away, dell sees that a small live theater is being performed, his curiosity is calling him and he would like to go find out what it is about right now ... if it wasn't because Jane took it by the hand and started Drag it to the games.

"What the .."  
"Let's get on all dell!" Jane screams as he continues to drag him unable to contain his emotion so he can get on the first attraction.  
"But I wanted ..." dell tried to break free of the grip in which he had jane, but it was useless, jane has it well held.  
"You can go see those hippy shows that make you more sleepy than entertainment later. First let's have fun."

First Jane took dell to the bumpers cars. Dell in this game tried to avoid as many crashes against him or other people as possible, driving his car around the edges in a hurry. Jane instead crashed into all parts and against everyone, with such force that he almost sent that poor child from her seat to fly.

After that, Jane took dell to the house of terror. Which was a complete disappointment and total bullshit. The ride was boring and not very scary at all. the ghosts were poor imitations, the figures of cardboard monsters that came out of the walls gave more grace than fear and there is no reason to talk about the skeletons who were very lazy with the recorded laughter, Jane almost fell asleep in the middle of the trip If not for the loud scream that dell released almost at the end when a block of wood fell to the side of them hitting the cart, the owner of the attraction said that that was part of the ride and not a technical failure.

After that scare, dell wanted a soda to cool off, at the moment dell finished the soda. Jane took him to the next attraction that was the game of testing your strength with the hammer.  
"Go first." Jane says. "U-Uh no thanks. I pass."  
"Aww. What happens? Your grandma's arms can't lift a simple hammer?" Jane uses "annoy" is very effective.  
"Grr ... I'll show you who is the Grandma's arms." Accepting his friend's challenge, Dell takes the hammer in his hands, lifts him in the air with his hands, loses his balance for a second but manages to stabilize. Hit the target on the ground with all your strength, but it does not rise to less than half.

"Fiu ... good hit." Jane says mockingly. Dell clenches his teeth. "Give me that, I'll show you how a man does these things." Jane lifts the hammer in the air making the slightest effort, hits the target and it reaches the top making the winner's bell ring. People applaud at Jane's performance.

"Thank you, thank you." Jane winked at dell and crosses his arms, releasing a puff between his lips. Jane receives a yellow belt and a plastic helmet as a prize for winning the game. He puts on his belt, but the helmet doesn't wear it.

"I give it to you." Jane puts the helmet on dell's head, it's upside down.  
"what the hell ... I don't want it." dell feels the helmet on his head and removes it at the same moment. "  
"Aww. But it fits you very well." Jane puts it back in his head.  
"You know the front is on the other side, right?"  
"It looks better like this. Let's go, the other games wait." Without giving enough time to dell to protest once again, they continue.

They went to the rotating hammer, to the free fall, to the human washing machine, and to the rotating cups. Dell begins to get dizzy with all these attractions that left him on the verge of collapse. all because he is dragged because of this hyperactive man by his side that drags him from side to side, encouraging him to ask if he is having as much fun as he is.

Jane was about to push him to the next one, but dell stopped him for a moment saying he would like to take a break first. Jane was about to contradict, but seeing how dell was panting very tired, they managed to persuade him. They sat in the international mini restaurant asking for something simple for both parties, they both ordered the same combo of a hamburger, fries and a soda.

"This looks good." Jane mentions taking the hamburger in his hands.

"Yes." Dell says slowly, thinking if he should eat the hamburger, the potatoes, drink some of the soda or eat absolutely nothing. Jane notices that his fair partner looks somewhat down.

"What happens dell? Are you not having fun ?." Jane spits while talking while chewing the hamburger.

"No. It's not that, is nothing, I just ... I just. You could not talk while you eat. That is so gross." Dell say annoyed. Jane nods, drinks some of the contents of the glass of soda. "Sorry about that." He continues to eat his hamburger.

Dell takes the glass of soda, takes a small sip and leaves it. He takes a potato and eats it slowly. Dell starts thinking about meaningless things, he can't see Jane in the face. Not without strange thoughts about jane in his head before, that's a part of him. The other part would like to be with Jane as something else, exactly like that couple who is sitting behind Jane enjoying a quiet conversation and laughing together.

Dell would like to have a formal relationship with this guy in front of him, but he is straight and there is no possibility in which something like this happens, that besides he does not know how to approach someone, he wants, but at the same time does not want. he is afraid of that classes of things. Just because he doesn't want to end up ruining things and that everything is lost.

Jane is a good man and a good friend. He is also a very good person with him showing such forms of care. He had made a good friendship in a very short period of time and would not like to fuck him for his internal desires that woke up to fierce levels. Dell sighs heavily and with that attracts Jane's attention.

"Excuse me, I must go cool off." Dell gets up from his seat heading to the public restroom. Jane watched all the movements that dell was making from the beginning, he was not caught watching since dell never turned to see him. the guy just sitting there being quite still without saying a single word thinking silently about anything. muttering intelligible things, avoiding contact while eating slowly. If he ate anything, because his tray was almost intact. But what caught Jane's attention the most is that dell looked ... sad, as if something would worry him, he looked in the direction in which dell was focused most of the time, jane watched as the couple got up from At the end of the table, he doesn't say anything because he doesn't understand what happens, but he does know something. That something bothers dell and prevents him from having some fun, even a little.

Dell returns from the bathroom, placing himself in his seat before. I continued eating his potatoes slowly and delicately in silence.

"Dell." Jane spoke suddenly.

"H-Uh?" Dell is taken by surprise.

"What's bother you?"

"U-uh. It's nothing." He responds by avoiding looking straight ahead.

"Are you sure about that?" He says raising an eyebrow. "Because we have been in this place for less than an hour and I have seen that you look very down, more than normal. What happens? You know you can tell me, right?"

Dell shuddered. He wouldn't like to talk about it right now, especially with the person in front of him. "I-it's nothing. Don't worry about that, it's nothing, i swear ... we can continue to get to the other games if you want." Dell avoiding it as much as possible.

Jane shrugged seeing dell continue to change the subject of the conversation. If dell would not like to talk about his problems, he is not the one to continue insisting or forcing him to speak. Plus, he would not like dell to feel uncomfortable with his presence, he just wants dell to have fun now. "Ok then. As you like it." Jane gets up from his seat and dell as well. Dell stopped at the same time as Jane. he points his thumb to the place where dell was before "Are you going to eat that or plan to leave it there?"

"Huh ?." Dell turns to where Jane is pointing his thumb. He forgot his burger, "ups. Heheh ... I think I forgot." Dell takes the hamburger, "do you want half of it? I'm not so hungry now." Dell offers him half.

"Yes thanks..."

The two of them began to walk quietly while digesting food, they stood still in the middle of the banks. Dell was waiting for Jane to start dragging him again at any moment ... but he doesn't do that. He just stands there silently, looking up breathing lightly. Dell fears that something bad is thinking about him because of the answer he gave earlier.

"Hey dell." Jane breaks the silence, "say where you want to go."

"Wh-what?"

"What if you would like to go now. You have the command." Jane says turning to dell with a smile on his face.

Dell blush a little. "You're sure of that. I'm bad at choosing things."

"That doesn't matter, come on. I follow you. Anything for sure would be better than standing here without doing anything."

Dell shudders with the elbow he receives on his shoulder. Dell turned his head to see if he saw anything interesting, in the distance he sees the hall of mirrors and that got his attention a lot. Unconsciously taking Jane's hand, he goes to that place.

Inside the hall of mirrors. Jane kept making fun of dell when he saw himself in such funny and infamous ways in front of the mirror. Then it was Jane's turn to face the mirrors. Dell teased Jane in revenge, but he didn't mind, he just kept posing and making funny jokes about his appearance and making ridiculous robot steps and sounds when his body was very square. Those comic and innocent acts made dell let out more than a few laughs saying that he seems like a complete idiot.

Dell saw that inside the mirror room there was also a maze of mirrors. Dell didn't lose the opportunity to drag him in with the claim that it could be fun.

"I don't like mazes."

"Come on, they're not that bad. You just have to be careful, a bad step and your nose will fuck, and you could get lost if you're too dumb."

"Ha. Only fools get lost or stumbles against these stupid wa ..." (!!!)

"Jane, are you alright?" Dell approaches, avoiding laughing, at the fool who just crashed into the glass as he walked so confident down that hall. Jane shakes his head still stamped against the glass, suppressing the pain he feels.

"Dammit." Jane comes out of the maze exit rubbing the front of his face that was very red after so much blow that was given. It took more than five minutes to get out of this fucking place. He just hopes that the mirror that broke from a good kick he gave when he lost patience with the place, he hopes that the staff does not make it visible. Jane looked around believing that dell had already left so it took him to leave.

"ah ... dell ...?." He does not see man anywhere. "DELL !." Jane tries again echoing inside the maze. This time he did receive a response from inside the maze.

"Jane? Where are you?"

"... outside the maze. I think ... wait are you still inside?"

Dell would hate to admit his situation, but he has no choice. "I ... I think I'm lost ..."

"... it's a joke?." Jane asks from the outside repressing laughter so hard, he can barely contain himself. "What happened to only the fools can getting lost in mazes, eh?"

"I'm not kidding. And stop making fun of me and help me out piece of idiot." Dell is impatient and upset. Jane would not like to re-enter this horrendous place. But upon hearing that dell asks for help again, he had to re-enter. Jane met dell at a junction towards the exit, and this was a good scare when Jane shook it.

"Thanks a lot partner. Uff, it was a nightmare inside."

"I think so."

"Jane did you see it?"

"What thing?."

"I don't know who. But it seems someone has destroyed one of the mirrors in there. You didn't see it?"

"A-AH ... no. Really? I didn't notice ... well then. Well, where are we going now dell."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go report the mirrors." Dell suggests.

"It's not necessary, someone else will do it for us. Come on, let's not waste any more time and go to the next game." Jane starts dragging dell out of that room in a hurry.

"... ok ..." then dell led them to a small competition to inflate balloons that clowns made to entertain. Jane made dell laugh as he threw a rock at one of the contestants causing her to lose.

After that they got on the flying chairs. And then to the rotating cups. the two dizzy to the fullest, Jane offered cotton candy, a hot dog and a soda to dell, who gladly accepted. Jane asked if they could get on the tunnel of love together. Dell immediately denied that, he doesn't want to go to the tunnel of love. Jane told him that he is not going to force him to do something he does not want or do anything strange inside, they will only go there to eat what he just bought quietly.

"And why don't we go to normal benches then?" Jane pointed his finger at that place that is currently full of people and there is not a single free place for both of us.  
"Wow."  
"I know."

They managed to put food into the tunnel of love without the guard noticing that. Jane put everything together and threw the napkins and paper plates into the water as if he cared the least to leave his surroundings dirty.

"Jane!"  
"What. Are you from the police? Are you going to arrest me or something?"

and then they climbed together on the moon walk that was basically a giant inflatable in which you could jump higher than usual. Jane made jokes about it and laughed at them. Dell can't help it. But he's having a great time, with Jane as a playmate and that he also knows how to make it laugh that easy with silly jokes, silly faces, all that. Jane did it in order to have a good time, and it worked. dell is capable, and can, swear that he never had so much fun in his life and in such a way in the company of another person who was so funny, it was nice to be by his side and walk as if they understood each other. and also be so handsome when he is laughing and smiling every minute of his own stupidity with that contagious smile.

"We have to get up there." Dell sees where Jane was pointing ... and felt as if a concrete block had slipped from his throat down his stomach.

"The ride right to hell" is what the roller coaster is called. One of the things that dell most fears. The great speeds, fast falls, the constant panic that makes you feel and makes you think that you are going to fall from the seats or everything came to fall with you dying in the dry impact against the ground as you saw it in a movie. Dell breathes air through his nose and slowly releases it. When he tries to swallow his own saliva, he feels like he has rocks in his dry mouth.

"N-N-No thanks. Y-You can go. I'll wait for you right here."

"Yes and will be ... wait what !?. Won't you go?" Dell shakes his head. "But why?"

"I don't ... like roller coasters that's all." Obviously he was lying.

"Is it a joke? Don't be a spoiler and come on. You have to take advantage now that there are no lines right now." He began to drag him towards the attraction.

"Jane. No, please." Dell begs trying to break free of the grip.

"Don't be a baby and let's go." In less than a blink, Jane managed to take dell to the front of the station to get on the roller coaster. While they wait for this to return to the starting place. Dell thinks about how to avoid getting on.

"Jane I have to go to the bathroom." He says without thinking.

Arching an eyebrow, "Really? You just went a minute ago."  
"A-Ah. Right. I forgot heheh." He begins to pray internally in a desperate way for something to happen causing them not to climb. Bad luck, because the previous people who had climbed already arrived.

Everyone went down trembling, others paralyzed by fear, and others screaming very excited to feel the adrenaline rush through his body.

Before dell could tell, he was already up in the front seat next to Jane. When the cart began to move slowly up that slope. Dell's entire body was frozen unable to move or make a sound.

"You're good?" Dell shakes his head as drops of sweat come down his forehead.  
  
"Here. You can take my hand if you're afraid." Jane extends his hand. Dell hesitates for that, but when the car gave a sudden braking, dell did not hesitate to squeeze Jane's hand very hard. Jane laughed softly for that.

Jane accompanies the pale and paralyzed man who held his hand as if he had glue on it, outside the attraction. Throughout the ride he was screaming in terror, in every corner, in every turn of and in every tunnel, fearing for his entire life, Jane on the other hand was having a good time. Dell felt very dizzy, as he was about to throw up everything he had eaten so far, jane slapped him on his back facing him saying that if he wants to let it out let him do it, but no.

Dell slowly says that if he can go home, he already had too many emotions for a day. "Aww. Why. But we still haven't gone to the mini-games where we can win things."

"Agh well, that and we are leaving." He answers. Jane nods with a smile and begins to walk towards the games.

The first was the game of throwing the hoops. Dell came first, but could not put any hoop between the bottles. Jane could, and won a soldier's helmet that was big enough for the head covering the top, Dell laughs at that.  
The next was to throw the bottles with the ball. Dell came first, with all the strength he had, he threw the ball but failed. Jane threw all the bottles and won some safety glasses.

"Take this like a gift." Jane puts them on dell without even asking if he wanted them in the first place.

"Wha the hell?!"

"Hmm, it suit ya very well. You're even cuter now."

"I-I'm not cute." He blush a little.

Dell was attracted to a small guessing game where the blue stone is under the three glasses. Jane told him not to bother trying it but dell ignored it. He lost 5 dollars thinking he was going to guess.

"I told you"

"Shut up."

Then dell tried the claw game. And he won a sad yellow rubber glove of pure miracle. Jane tried it too and this achievement pulled a belt with grenades that are obviously not real (I hope so)

Jane turned to dell with a smile. "Look at me dell, I'm a soldier of the army of United States. beware Nazis, or I'm going to kick everyone's ass. GOD BLESS AMERICA." Jane screams giving a small salute to the sky.

"... you look like a dumbass who lost his way to the Halloween party."

dell tried his luck in fishing for the duck and won a goldfish. He managed to catch the duck and got his goldfish ... but a boy who ran in a hurry stumbled at his side causing the bag to fall to the ground and explode. The fish managed to live ... in a glass of water.

Jane played in throwing the darts and bursting the balloons. He had four shots but only managed to burst a balloon with his last shot. Winning a teddy bear dressed as an engineer.

"Look. It looks like you." He holds it in front of his face.

"... why do you think that is supposed to look like me?" (If you say it for the helmet and the glasses. Well, I think so) he asks, crossing his arms.

"Because he's just as adorable and cute as you."

"Stop that." Dell blush even more at that.

"You can keep it if you want." Jane hands it to him.

Looking down at the floor, "... thanks." dell says slowly.

Whac-a-mole was the next game they went to and for their luck in this game they could participate together to win one of the giant beach balls or the small ones that were as prizes if they managed to collect as many points. But because the theme was garden. He had to hit the moles with shovels instead of the typical hammers. Jane seems to have been carried away at the moment, the man tore the head of one of the poor moles by shaking the shovel with such violence. But still they managed to win, and without thinking twice they chose the giant beach ball.

They sat together on one of the benches to have an ice cream and rest a little. Jane is having a good time with his friend here. He was having a lot of fun, but dell is quite upset. He could not win almost anything in these silly games, and the only thing he could win was a sad glove and a fish that almost died, but the same thing that works if the animals that give at the fairs do not live more than three days . He is very pissed.

"How do you do it, Jane?"

"Huh?"

"How do you win in all these games." Dell was a little envious.

"There is a secret. Do you want to know what it is?"

"A secret? What is it? Tell me!"

"First calm down and I'll tell you." Jane finishes his ice cream first. "These games are fixed."

"... Wha the ... really?"

"Of course. But they always have a trick to beat the cheats, the bigger smarter is the one who wins."

"But that is so..."

"Illegal? Of course. But who never risks never wins. And you have to take advantage of that. Heheh. If you want I show you with the most obvious. The game of darts. Do you want to see it?" Dell nods annoyingly, because of that he won almost nothing. But it is surprising that Jane managed to beat the cheats.

before buying the set of four darts. Jane whispered to dell telling him to stay behind him. Jane threw the three darts with his right hand while on the left behind his body he hid the fourth by passing it to the one behind him.

"Well, it looks like he's lost. Goodbye, good man."

Jane raises his arms in defeat and heads towards dell.  
"You got it?." Dell shows him the dart in his hands. "Well, now I want you to touch the front." Dell does not know why he would have to touch the tip of a dart, perhaps Jane wants him to be ... IT'S RUBBER !!!

"You see, pure rubber. With these shits you could not break the balloons."

"Son of his damn ..." dell growls in rage.

"But touch the back." Jane commands. Dell passes his finger. Scrape a little.

"The only way to win here is that if you manage to make this part touch the right balloon. Because the bastards don't inflate the balloons well making it difficult to break them."

"Well, now I'm going to show you the opposite." Dell says walking towards the game. He bought the set and prepared to throw. Scan all the balloons to see if one was the one that has the possibility that it will break. There was a red one in the middle that was the one that seemed the most inflated of all the others. With the last three darts he tried to do it in a classic way but it was impossible, Jane was right about this, using his advice he threw his last dart making the back touch the globe and this burst. Dell felt like a true champion for once. Winning a stuffed raccoon that can also be used as a puppet with your hands.

Jane was watching him from a distance and was applauding dell for his triumph.

"Good. You did it, you beat the system."

"Thank you, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for your help ... take it, you deserve it." Dell hands the raccoon to Jane.

"But dell, this. This is yours, you won it."

"But ... you already gave me so many things and you helped me so much that. I needed to thank you in some way. Besides. I don't like raccoons very much." Jane chuckles a little

"I think it's time to leave. No?" Dell suggests.

"Aww. But the night is still young. We can still ..." Jane was interrupted.

"Jane. We're getting on everything. It's too late, and all I want now is to go home, get on my bed and not get up until the next day."

"But. But ..." Jane starts looking around. "Look. The wheel of fortune. We haven't climbed there yet."

"Aaahh ... but jane." Dell complains.

"Only once, the last one, and we leave. I promise."

"(Sigh) fine, the last one. But I don't think they'll let us come up with all these things we bring with us." Dell points to the objects.

"I'll take everything to the car, meanwhile you could stay in the line." Jane suggests and dell nods giving him the helmet he is wearing along with the protective glasses and the glove. He stands at the end of the line of people who are next to the wheel of Fortune.

Just as Jane returns from the parking lot, he was in front of the line and it was his turn to get into one of the seats of the wheel of Fortune.

The game rotated slowly making stops so that other people could get on too. When they stopped at the top. Jane pointed to the beautiful view they had towards the beach from that height. The breeze at that point is colder than usual. Dell trembles in the cold, the temperature drops considerably at this point of the night and more at this point, Jane noticed the man beside him tremble violently.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"A little ..." dell sneeze fiercely.

Jane walked away a little. But then something happened to him in this situation.

"Take dell." Dell was wrapped in the red jacket that Jane had taken off in a second and put it on.

"Don't jane. Don't give me your jacket. I can take these ..." he sneezes again.

"I think so. Use it you need it more than me."

Dell saying nothing slips his hands through the sleeves. "Thank you. But what about you?"

"Nothing happens. The weather can't bring me down so easily." Jane hits his chest to show how strong he is. Dell laughs a little at that. The surroundings remain silent.

"Hey dell," Jane speaks suddenly while looking at the landscape.

"Yes?" He turns to jane.

"Thank you for coming with me. It wouldn't have been as fun if I had come alone." He look directly to dell with a smile. 

"No problem partner. Err, Thank you for having invited me. I had such great time with you. thanks very much, I never had as such more fun in a long time." Dell smiles at his friend and they both stare at each other under the night next to the stars, lights and fair music while they enjoy the ride. The wheel continues to spin. On the second round, dell and jane see that down two people were arguing with the game owner.

All seats stop with them at the top. The other people argued about what was happening that stopped like that without further ado. Dell and Jane look down to see what happens below. They fail to hear very well what happens but something can deduce. The owner seems to try to convince one of the two people he is arguing with by saying that the fair is about to close and that no more people can get on the wheel of Fortune.

The lowest of the two is also trying to calm his partner but he does not listen. There is a strong and dry blow against something down there but they fail to see that it was the object that was hit and or who was beaten. The two subjects who were arguing down there left after that. Everything is silent for a while. What worries them most is that nothing moves or why nobody says or does anything.

This is how it is until a megaphone echoes in the area with a French tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the wheel of fortune. Please do not panic, but we have a small problem with the game. All available personnel are doing everything possible to make the game work once again. Please remain still. in their seats while we try to solve this mess. "

"What was that he say?" Dell asks.

"Looks like we're going to have to stay up here more than necessary. Heh."

"Oh please." Dell collapses against the seat.

"Hey dell."

"What now? ... wha.?"

"Hold on tight." Jane starts shaking the seat from side to side. Dell is sustained with everything it has.

"JANE, STOP. STOP. IT'S ALREADY SUFFICIENT! STOPPED !!!" Jane stops. And start laughing like crazy. once he recovers the breathe he hits jane on the shoulder with such a force.

"Ha. Ha. You almost made me die of fright. DUMBASS."

"HAHAHA. S-sorry for that. But I couldn't resist." He defends himself while wiping a tear from his eye.

Everything is silent. The only sound that exists is the barely audible sound of people repairing things down there. A little mischief occurred to Jane as he reached into his pocket for something.

"Good evening sir dell."

Dell turns to that poor shrill imitation of a voice. Jane is using the raccoon puppet.

"My name is Lieutenant Bites and I'm very hungry, so I'm going to eat you whole. Nom." Jane makes the "lieutenant bites" bite dell's neck.

"Jane leaves that. It tickles me."

"Oh. Well, that makes me more hungrier, Mr. dell. Nom nom nom." Jane starts to make bites bite dell's entire body.

"Ah. Jane. Haha, stop, ah. Please. Haha." Dell's face grew redder as he laughed so much at the tickle he received with every touch he received for his most sensitive parts. Dell then pulls out his bear in his right pocket by moving it from side to side.

"Mr. Bites, you better stop or you will receive a horrible punishment." Dell tried to make an intimidating hoarse voice, but it sounded like an old man's.

"Uh ... how scary Mr. Bear. You had to put your nose when you were giving me a sweet feast right here? Your mother didn't teach her manners?"

"No."

"Well, now I'm going to show them to you. On guard." The doll fight started by the two adult men boys was something ... pathetic and childish.

But the two ended up laughing side by side with jane wrapping dell with his arm pulling him closer. The laughter calmed down and dell could do nothing but look at the calm, serene and seductive face that brought Jane under the moonlight that attracted him like a magnet. Jane was smiling very relaxed as he saw dell with his plump and red cheeks that seemed adorable in his sight.

Out of nowhere, Jane was leaning closer to him. Dell put his hand on his chest by pushing him a little while he is back.

"J-Jane ... what are you doing?" He asks

"I do not know." It was his response as he suddenly stroked his checks and face with his hand and approached more slowly, closing his eyes, taking his hand away from dell and holding it with his other hand, taking it gently between his.

Dell bites his lip, starts to sweat, his heart accelerates more suddenly. And his head begins to speak. (Is this real? Jane is trying to ... he wants to...).

Without thinking twice. dell closes his eyes, swallows and separates his lips a little. It also starts to move slowly. Dell can't believe it ... finally he going to kis ...

Out of nowhere the game begins to move again breaking the magic moment in which they were just now.

Dell looks away quickly coughing a little with his face all red. He got carried away at the moment without thinking very well. Jane seemed to be in them.

The owner of the fair apologized to all the people who were in the game when that happened. And with nothing more to say or complain, dell and jane got into the car to return to the house after a long day of fun.

The trip itself was uncomfortable, the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Dell can't stop thinking about that brief moment in which the beauty of Jane's face was indisputable and the best moment he almost kissed him. he dream about it so much and that was the moment when it almost came true if the game didn't work again at that moment. He would like to say or talk about something but he would not know how not to make this even more uncomfortable.

"This ..." Jane speaks. "It was a very ... interesting day, don't you think so?" Dell nods silently. "Yes. And ... did you have fun? Because I have a lot of fun and have a great time with you."

"Yes. I me too, Jane. But, you could slow down a bit. I don't feel very well." He says rubbing slow circles in his stomach. He may feel that all the food he consumed is stirred in his stomach like a strange mixture. Jane nods and slows the vehicle slightly.

When Jane parks the vehicle next to the house. Dell feels very tired and is afraid to move in case he vomits, Jane opens the door next to dell, stepping aside so dell can get off. But in a second, dell throws himself on the floor holding his mouth.

He vomits uncontrollably all that was consumed. Jane is next to him patting his back saying that let everything out. It will be a bother to clean up all that vomit tomorrow but you can complain about that later.

Once dell ends, jane cleans his face with a handkerchief he had in his hands. "Do you think you can walk?" Jane asks and dell denies. His legs shake a lot causing difficulties to stand up for himself. Jane interferes.

With all the strength he has, Jane carefully lifts dell and carries him on his shoulders inside the house. Dell was so dizzy that he could barely make out around him. He unconsciously sits on Jane's comfortable back, leaving a light kiss on his neck. Jane doesn't bother, that was unexpected, but he doesn't bother.

Jane deposited dell in his bed who had fallen asleep on his back a few moments ago. Jane stares at dell for a few moments, the man lying in a dream state is always beautiful and cute, something that makes Jane instantly lose his head for so much tenderness put on a single person.

Sighing smiling, Jane leans down to give a light kiss to dell who is asleep. He processed to leave the room.

In the middle of the dream, dell's lips curl in a crooked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this take me a while to upload. But I was trying to no make so many mistakes in this. And also I think is very long.... but hell whit that right?


	8. Fun and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing going on something good/bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas, new chapter, enjoy.

It was a quiet morning in the middle of the beach, the birds sang those annoying serenades at a somewhat annoying pace but also quiet. Dell slowly rubbed his eyes after getting out of bed after a break like no other, his mouth had a bitter and salty taste that still retains the day before. 'A glass of water could use me and maybe an antacid,' his mind tells him. His head has an incredible headache and his stomach, better not to mention it, that is what you earn for consuming too much junk food and walking in attractions that completely turned your stomach without more.

Dell turns to the table next to the bed where on top of it there is a glass of water and some painkillers, antacid pills. Just what he needs now, Jane must have left them for him last night, or this morning? That doesn't matter, Jane took the trouble to leave this to him and that is a kind gesture on his part to start thinking about nonsense now.

After taking what appeared to be an eternity in the bathroom, evacuating everything that had been eaten yesterday, dell feels like new, renewed. He feels so light and rested that he could do almost anything. And all thanks to jane who let him stay here on his vacation, and to that trip to the fair where he had so much fun. He internally wonders what Jane will have prepared to do today, whatever it is, he will do it. Anything to spend a fun and exciting time alone or in public with your secret crush.

"Jane!" dell calls the man while he walks around the house. He doesn't see Jane anywhere, he checked the room and Jane wasn't there either. Maybe he went outside to the front yard or to the back. Dell goes to the kitchen, and something on the table was waiting for him, he knows this by the note that is on the table that goes straight to him. The note is written "Enjoy it" along with a smiley face that is winking.

He looks to the backyard through the kitchen window. Jane is jogging at a light pace outside from side to side, he is wearing short sportswear and tight to his pecs. Dell is breathless at the sight, Jane finishes jogging and starts with some good push ups closer to the house and dell can see how his skin shines from the light sweat that runs through his body with the sun. Dell walks away from the window, does not want to be caught spying or would die.

Dell looks at the cup of coffee, cream and sugar next to a plate with three large chocolate cookies on the table. This seems to have been prepared not long ago, possibly while he was in the bathroom. A tender smile appears on his face, 'Jane cares' he thinks 'Jane cares about him, more than he imagined'.

Happily dell prepares his breakfast to his liking and gives himself the pleasure. After finishing the coffee and devouring the last cookie, Jane entered the kitchen through the door that leads to the backyard with a towel around his neck drying the sweat. Dell almost choked on the cookie when he swallowed it.

"Good morning." Jane greets dell casually as he walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of cold water, drinking half the contents of the bottle.

"G-Good morning jane." Dell greets looking at the table, unable to face him in how he is now and in those pints. Jane lips drop an big 'ah' leaving the bottle once more in. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be in the bathroom in case you need me." He announces and leaves the kitchen.

"Oh. ok." dell leaves the cup and plate empty in the sink, place the sugar and the cup with cream in their respective places. For some reason he felt somewhat ignored, without more to do Dell begins to walk aimlessly all over the places of the house, thinking about what to do, alone, or with jane. Dell sees the jacuzzi room and maybe it would be a good idea if they both can... no, it's not a good idea. If he can barely be next to Jane and not screw up so much with nonesenses, he would not like to be next to him in a closed room, it would surely explode at that moment. The game room is the next thing that comes to mind, but he is not very good playing in the pool table.

'Maybe Jane would like to watch a movie or something' he thinks when he sees the DVD player next to the TV. Dell reviews the catalog of movies that Jane has available. Heh, the Man has DVDs divided by category. suspense, horror, boring documentaries, series that have already ended or are still in broadcast, entertainment, comedy, action. He even has some current films in his limited edition collection packaging. 'Oh my, Jane seems to like movies a lot.' Dell thinks and who they could see to hang out a little, but the question is, which one to choose? Action? Maybe horror? And It is not the time to see any series or graphic novels or documentary, and the ones he have here are few but he considers them boring, There is only comedy left. he check what Jane owns to see if there are any that are entertaining, and find it. He has seen this movie a thousand times, is one of his favorites and apparently Jane has the version with scenes removed from the movie (perfect). Just he hope Jane like him as much as he does.

Jane leaves the bathroom drying his head with a towel. He goes to the living room and find dell, who was sitting in front of the TV scanning the remote control and touching something.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.

Dell is taken by surprise "Oh. Em ... I just wanted to watch a movie, but I had a little problem with this thing right here because I didn't know how it works." He laughs a little. "New technologies, what am I going to do?" He defends himself.

Jane chuckles, "Yes. I understand you. And first of all, what are you going to see?" Dell passes the container package. Jane smiles to see what movie it is, "you have good taste."

"Thank you." Dell responds playing with his thumbs.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Sure. I mean, if you have nothing better to do, you can sit down."

"Sounds good for me, just let me go find something to chew in the meantime and leave this towel in place." He goes to the kitchen.

"Okay." Dell responds quickly with a little excitation in his voice.

"Dell would you like chips or popcorns?" He ask him from the kitchen.

"Whatever it is fine."

"Do you want a soda or a beer, or both?"

"Whatever." he answers.

After ten minutes, Jane returns from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, and three cans of beer. He leaves the things on the little table and turns to dell, the movie was not set yet.  
"I thought the movie would be running by the time it will arrive." Jane says a little disappointed while sitting on the sofa.

"Sorry, but I can't figure out how this thing works." Dell responds by looking down.

"You would have said that beforehand, give me that." Jane proceeds to put the movie while teaching dell how it works. Once the movie begins to play, the place is silent, with them both laughing every time something funny happened and they said things that could cause more than a laugh. He doesn't know why, but seeing Jane's smile in front of him makes his chest feel very warm and familiar.

The food on the table disappeared suddenly. Jane took two cans of beer and ate most of the chips. Dell takes over the popcorns and the remaining can before Jane takes it first.

The movie ends, the snacks are also over, the cans were left empty on the table. And both jane and dell were satisfied, both for the movie and the snacks. Dell looked at Jane, who was sitting with his eyes closed, digesting the film, letting out a few laughs.

"Jane?"

"Yes dell? What do you need?"

"You ... you have something to do today?" he ask very nervous.

"Hm. Why do you ask that?"

"No ... I just ... I wanted to know if you planned something for us to do today too. I mean, as yesterday we went to that fair, I thought you had something else for today too." Dell shakes his arms, nervously, to see Jane crossing his arms arching an eyebrow next to that smile, which gives him a bad feeling.

"Hmm ..." Jane starts thinking while rubbing his chin. "Being honest, I have nothing in mind to do or go today." Dell sighs something sad.

"Is that true? You have no places in mind to go today?"

"Dell. It's not that I don't want to, but really, I would recommend you not to go anywhere outside today. Which is a bad thing since I would have liked to go to the market to buy some things that I forgot the other day I went, Do you remember? But unfortunately it will have to be another day. "

"Wait ... what happens? Why we can't go out."

"Don't tell me you forgot the reason why many people came to this beach?"

"Oh ... forgotten, I remembered, it doesn't matter anymore. (Sigh) I guess we'll have to stay here then, and I think we could go out to ..." when he realized, he stopped thinking aloud before it escapes more than it should. The room is silent for a minute.

"Yep. It's a shame but that's the way it is. You know ... ah ... you are very bored by these seas when Tavish is not around." Jane mentions his friend

"Tavish? Who is that person?"

"Is the best pal you ever meet."

"Because?"

"Because. he would come out of that same place where you are now and say something very silly to cheer things up in the most boring moments, like now. He always empties all the liquor in the fridge, but he had his humorous touch. Alcoholic bastard son of a bitch. " Dell listens silently to what Jane said, but he doesn't sound annoyed when he mentions his friend is not in the house, no, he sounds happy. As if the memories of him being with him go through his mind like a very good and moving film. "You should have known him, the fool was putting together a mega-party that could overcome any other you had ever seen in your life, and a thousand times better than those organized here. He invited anyone, friends, strangers, whoever. But it was worth it. Dammit, I miss that guy. " Jane exhales satisfactorily when he finishes talking about his friend tavish.

"You two are very good companions, I suppose." he plays a little with his hands

"You can't imagine how good. We have some bad and good times but, you know. That always happens in friendship. "

Dell can't help, but he fell kinda ... kinda jealous about that. Seeing how Jane spoke so common and sincere about his great friendship with the Tavish, and how he says he misses him, he made him feel something bad. Yes, he has Pyro, and yes, he is a good companion and everything but ... the thing is different now.

Dell stares at the TV off, wondering if they should watch another movie or do anything more than just sitting here doing nothing, while Jane is ... Jane was no longer sitting on the sofa. Well, I guess he has something better to do than sit down doing nothing with a nobody who had nothing special, like him.

"Dell?" Dell is startled from the sofa, jane is behind dell holding a can of beer.

"Wha ... where did you go?"

"... I told you that I was going for a beer ... I even asked you if you wanted one but you were so focused looking at nothing. So I took that as a 'No', do you want some? I can give you half of mine.

"No thanks I'm fine..."

"Hey dell."

"Y-Yes!"

"Would you like to go outside?"

"Uh ... but if you said it's not a good idea."

"No. Do not go outside to the street. Rather go outside, to the backyard. Go out for some fresh air. Since I can't think of anything to do here inside. And I don't think you want to watch another movie. "

"No, no. Okay, we can go outside if you want, I have no problems." Dell says shaking his head. Going outside to hang out sounds more entertaining than staying here without doing anything.

"Well then. I'm going to prepare some things to take them outside, you ... you could get a little lighter because, uff, the sun outside hits more than strong today."

"Are you serious? Is it really hot?" He asks without believing anything at all.

"Don't you believe me? Get out and see for yourself." Dell did exactly that, went out the back door and entered again five seconds later.

"What's up?"

"You're right."

"You see it, I told you."

Dell had to go up to his room to change clothes and put on something lighter and not so hot, he was only a few seconds outside and could feel as if a huge crushing weight was coming over so hot. He put on light shorts along with some underpants underneath (just in case) a light blue sleeveless shirt was also put on top, he is a bit embarrassed to show off his plump figure.

Dell heads to the backyard, he saw Jane in the distance on the shore, accommodating what appeared to be a large umbrella in the middle of two reclining chairs, side by side, and in the middle a conservative cooler of soda, red , on a white plastic table. Dell walked downhill slowly to the coast, where Jane was in the middle of the beach ... he ran out of breath when he saw the man next to the objects in the middle of the beach, wearing nothing but a red and white beach pants too short that does not take away the imagination and simple sandals. He swallow saliva heavily, unable to move a muscle at the sight that is in front of and ...

"There you're." Jane calls him from where he was standing.  
"Don't stand there, Come here, I've already prepared everything." Jane shakes his hand giving him a signal so he will approach.

"Look dell, here I placed this umbrella for you." The umbrella was tilted enough to create enough shade in the right seat.

"T-Thanks."

"And besides, the cooler here is full of soda and beer, you can have everything you want. Or if you would like something else just tell me, ok buddy? I have no problem going home to bring you something else..."Jane continues to explain things and details to dell, saying all his plans and what happens next. But dell was paying much or very little attention to everything jane said, all the subject's attention was completely lost in the body, carved by hand of gods, that had jane. That the man does not leave a drop of sweat while staying under this Infernal sun is something surprising. truth, he would like to feel them, no, touch them with his hands and feel how hard, or soft, his muscles are with his contact ... but just thinking is something weird and surely not...

"Ah. Dell?"

"What?!" with a snap, dell returned to reality.

"I was asking you if you want to accompany me to the water after a while because I just ate a sandwich recently." Jane tells him with a small smile on his face.

"A-Ah ... ok." Dell responds by putting his hands together and looking down blushing hard and nervous at the same time, he fell very foolish. 

Jane nods, he sits in one of the seats and pull out a bottle of suncream of a bag next to it. "What are you doing still standing there? Come, sit down next to me. Don't be shy." Jane shows him the empty seat next to him.

Dell nod slowly and leans back in his seat and tried hard not to look at his side, but it was too difficult. It was hard not to look at the man next to him, slowly and carefully placing sun cream all over his body. Making it shine under the same sun.

"Dell, would you do me a favor? Could you help me put some of this on my back?"

"Of course." Dell gets up in half a second of his place 'willing to help', without any unusual reason or anything like that. Jame places a modest amount of the content on the palm of dell and turns his back, lying face down in his seat. Dell spreads the thick liquid on both hands and without thinking twice, rammed his hands wet with the liquid.

"Easy there." Jane say.

"S-Sorry." Dell continues, with more care this time, giving small massages along Jane's soft, warm back, secretly savoring the contact. "I'm done."

"Thanks for the help." Jane turns around once more, putting on a pair of sunglasses, placed himself in a comfortable position on the reclining chair facing the sky taking a sun bath. Dell used some sunscreen, putting a layer of liquid on both arms, legs and face. He lay down once more where he was sitting, but unlike Jane. He had the umbrella on top of him so that he had some shade, which he thanks.

"Are you going to take that off or will you leave it on?"

"Huh?" Dell turned to see how Jane was watching him from his seat. " 'Take off' what exactly?"

"That shirt of yours. Don't you think it's too hot to wear it?"

Dell blushed a little at that grip. "It doesn't bother me to wear it." He assures him.

"Are you sure about that? Or is it not that you just won't undress because I'm here by your side and I'm watching your whole round body." He bothers him with a smile on his face and with a look that he could distinguish even under those sunglasses he was wearing.

"I don't ..." dell blushed furiously and sat in position. Jane laughed like crazy at that reaction from his partner. "Look ... Don't provoke me, friend."

"I'm just playing with you, don't need to get like that man." He smiled even more.

"Shut it."

Jane raised his hands in self-defense "what's the big deal? You won't be hiding anything or something new that you've never seen in life, plus, we're both men, so what's the problem in that?"

"I'm... is not..."

"Come on, take that thing off."

"Hey! Take your hands off me."

"Ha. You wish."

"Get away from me!" In a blink, Jane managed to take dell's shirt off, "fiu ... nice tits." Dell, flushed very hard and pissed strongly at the same time. He covered his body with both hands, now he feels more vulnerable in front of his crush.

"Shut up." He looked away avoiding seeing him in the face.

"You're welcome." Jane put the shirt on the round table and leaned back in his chair again, with a gesture of satisfaction painted on his face. After a few minutes, dell did the same as his friend, and lay down. but still annoyed with his friend.

The two of them stay like this for a while, nobody say anything or something to the other.

"Welp." Jane broke the silence and with a little jump, he say,  
"I'm going to swim a little, to cool off, you're free to join me if you want dell." With that said, jane gets up from his seat.

Dell stayed in his seat for a while asking himself if he should accompany Jane to the water, it was then that his mind told him that (some water would not hurt) and without thinking about it he got up from his seat and It was after Jane.

The water was still cold, even at this time of day, but he managed to manage well. Jane was swimming back and forth at full speed, like a professional, something that impresses dell. Is there nothing that this man cannot do well? He only stopped when he noticed that Dell was also in the water, and began swimming in his direction.

"Glad you've join me."

"Y-Yeah yeah." His lips kept shaking.

"What, the water is very cold for you, maggot ?."

"Not really." Dell tried to repress as much as possible.

"Ha, you're weak, but you'll get used to it." Dell turned his back feeling offended.  
  
At that moment dell was hit by a wave that came hard to knock him down, Jane mocked him and began to laugh too much.

"Pff ... stop laughing, fucking miserable."

"Aww. Come on, do you have no sense of humor?"

"Not when they make fun of one." Dell turned his back on Jane once more, folded his arms and remained silent.

Jane stopped laughing, seeing his friend who was upset. jane kept the smile on his face. Then an idea came to his mind to put him in a good mood.

Dell felt a sudden splash on his back, "uh?" "what." "What do you want?." "Me? Nothing."

Dell snorted, turning his back once more, but then a splash hit his back again.

"Hey!" "Huh?." "Stop doing that." "Doing what?" "Stop splash water." "I'm not doing anything." "You not ... you are the only person in kilometers around." "You must be daydreaming cool down a little."

Dell let out a growl and turned around, but in the next second he turned to face the other person, receiving a splash all over his face.

(...) everything remained silent.

"You are a madaf..." dell, with all the fury and strength he have in his arms, began throwing large amounts of water at the other person. Jane tried to cover himself with both hands to the attack.

"You like it huh!?. You like that!?." Jane, smiling, responded against attacking his assailant in the same way.

They continued playing in the middle of the water like two small children, then tried to see who was able to knock the other down or sink him, and they also saw who could hold their breath underwater for longer, with dell cheating occasionally to be able to win. Dell at some point forgot that he was upset and started having fun too.

"Dell you see that rock over there." "What's with the rock?" "A quick race there. Ready?" "Wait, I'm not ..." "Go!" Jane started swimming as fast as he could to the finish. Dell tried with all his might to reach it or ar less pass him, but it was useless. He was fast.

"I win." "(Haa haa) That is not fair." "Life is not fair, honey" "err ... well ... I'm want the rematch right now ... until ... that rock over there." Dell shot out, leaving his opponent well behind before he could prepare. "Uff, aha I won this ..." "it took you a long time." "What the ..." Jane was waiting for him at the second goal.

"Grr... the third is the charm, Now to that one over there." Dell, once again, launched before anything else to get there before, but ... "It was time for you to arrive, I was getting old." Once again Jane got to the point that was the goal somehow.

"It's not fair," dell made a tantrum, hitting the water with his fist. "You're cheating, jane, I see you."

"Uh, auch, often insult." Jane made exaggerated gestures, as if he had received a bullet in his chest several times.

"Don't make fun of it, and stop being a cheater." Dell might not laugh at that, but he couldn't contain his lips that formed into a smile. 

"I'm not cheating, it's just a good physique and practice. And stop whining, don't be a bad loser. The bad vibes attract sharks."

"I'm not ... sharks!?." "Yes, I hadn't told you? These waters are full of sharks and they like to devour your legs completely. A friend of mine happened to him and he suffered a lot for that." Thanks to what Jane just said, the panic in dell's blood grew greatly that he couldn't help and start looking around for pure fear and ... "Jane?" In a second, jane disappeared from his sight and is nowhere to be found. "J-Jane." (Oh hell, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck ... OH GOD!) Dell felt a sharp bite on one of his legs, which caused him to shake his whole body in panic to lose his life. Hitting the shark that just bit him and not...

Jane emerged from underwater? laughing so hard he almost drowned in laughing so much. It was at that moment that dell realized that he had just mocked him very badly, his face tasted very red with rage and he clenched his teeth to avoid unavoidable insults. But even so, he carried his anger against the man, punching him in the chest so that he stops mocking, then he tries to sink him to drown, "why don't you just die, you damn bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a loong time since I upgrade something related about this history, but I have my reasons. like, you know, family business, job, and things like that. But now, I'm back, and will try to be more active so long to the rest. So don't be afraid of that.


	9. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell learn a few things about the past of his friend jane, but sadly the things don't go as he hope for.

The cool afternoon air was blowing calmly, the sun was setting, leaving the sky with those orange and pink spots together.

Dell, with a gesture of hatred towards a particular person, was sitting in the middle of a cut trunk that served as a seat, while holding a bag of ice on his swollen ankle where red marks of teeth were embedded in the same place.

Jane had started a small fire using some cut logs and they were placed in front of him in a good position. Dell hates that man for what he did, well almost, everything went well until Jane did what he did. There was no problem with an innocent joke, but getting to bite it? And so strong that even leave a tremendous swelling?

He had apologized, yes, but there is no way he would forgive him, in any way. No matter how kind he was, that Jane carried him because he could not walk very well, put him in a comfortable place, lit a fire because he said he was starting to get a little cold and bring him a sack with ice for his ankle to sore along with his shirt ... does not compensate for the bite, at all.

"How is your leg?" And speaking of inconvenience.

Dell turns to the opposite side, ignoring the person who just sat next to him.

"I'm still mad at you." He says continuing to look at nothing.

"Ow. Don't be mad that it wrinkles." He says playfully. But dell ignores him.

"... Come on dell, I've already apologized to you, more than once. I know I bit you too hard. I think I got carried away at the moment, hehehe ... ah. Err ... But please. Look, I get bad if you get mad at me in such a cruel way. " Looking sideways, dell sees the man approaching more than necessary while making puppy eyes pleading and clasping his hands.

Dell bites his lip to avoid laughing at how pathetic jane looks at that moment. "If I forgive you, will you stop bothering and invading my personal space?" Jane nods.

(Ngh) "Fine, I forgive you." Dell finally says, but Jane continues in them, waiting for something else. Dell knows what it is, and he doesn't want to do it ... but knowing very well, he'll have to. Dell stroked his head from side to side like a little dog. And Jane smiled happily making a happy noise.

Dell tried, but his lips betrayed him by showing a silly smile too.

It had been done completely at night a while ago. The two had remained watching the campfire in silence for a long time, the pain in dell's leg had disappeared, the mark was still but it didn't hurt so much now. Jane had put on a tight-fitting sleeveless shirt, he had a half-empty beer can in his hands. Dell looks at him sideways and is surprised internally. It is incredible how much beer this man has consumed so far and apparently it has not affected him ... or at least that is what it seems? Apparently yes, Jane seems to be one of those people who can hold the liquor over the account. At some point Jane had offered to go find a blanket so that they could both lie on the floor and be more comfortable looking at the dark sky next to the stars. Dell is not going to deny that the view in the sky is beautiful and that the light of the fire combined with that of the stars gives a perfect glow to the man next to him.

"Dell" Jane breaks the silence with a soft voice. "Tell me about you."

"About me? Why do you want me to tell you about me?" Dell asks not knowing what or what he means.

"Hmm ... I'm just curious. Tell me about your life. Where you come from, what you do, what you like. That kind of thing."

"Hmm ... you're VERY curious lately, don't you?" Dell shares a little laugh with jane, looks at the starry sky as he thinks, where to start and how to answer it simply and subtly.

"Well ... let me see where I start ... I usually stay in a simple apartment where I live, in the middle of a small city, it's not the big deal, it's just an apartment where I have my things and the city, well, okay for me"

"That sounds nice." Jane says paying is full attention.

"Yes, I'm also working in a small computers programming and repair store. I'm in the repair part. It's a simple thing." Dell recounts very calmly while looking up there.

"Do you live alone?" Jane asks.

"Well ... yes. I'm living alone for the moment," he replies, somewhat sad.

"But I bet you have many and very good friends there waiting for you to come back."

"Yes. (I would like that)" He closes his eyes and takes a huge breath of air through his nose and releases it a few seconds later, feeling somewhat melancholic now that he starts thinking about it "... I used to have a neighbor who He was very friendly to me and always encouraged me ... but he moved from home to another county, he said it was for work, good for him, we still communicated through messages and other means, and that is all I have communication with him (or with someone else.) But he is a very good person and thanks to him I was able to have my vacations (and I could meet you) that was before he moved to another place, and that is why I am something grateful "

"Something grateful?"

"Of course, this place is not the 'paradise' that was said to be but something nice is certainly, yes, we do take away most of the bad events that happened to me during my trip. Hehe." Dell jokes a little and jane laughs too, but after a short moment of grace jane fell silent and the expression on his face changed with joy. To sadness in a second.  
  
"Dell ... while you're in your apartment. Sometimes you don't feel very ... alone?" Jane asks with a very thin and fragile tone, and that dell never imagined hearing it from someone as energetic and cheerful as he. and when asked exactly that to him in that silent and thin tone ... those give him a lot to think about and what exactly answer.

"Uh ... being frank. Only sometimes. But it's not that bad, you know" He was obviously lying. Jane, looking up at the sky, made a sound of understanding with a slow nod.

"What about you jane"

"Huh?" The man is taken by surprise.

"I told you about me, what about you"

Jane decided to play a little. "Why do you want to know about me?" Dell smiled a little at the same question he had asked, luckily he knows how to answer.

"It's just curiosity." Jane laughs a little and sigh a moment later.

"Fine. As you wish, do you want to know from the beginning?" Dell nods very excited about jane's story and how is going to be.

Jane licks his lips and starts. "Ok. I'm not from this beach, no. I'm actually from Missouri, you know where Missouri is, right?" Dell nods, he didn't know Jane was from Missouri. That was an interesting fact to be frank. Jane continues, "when I was old enough, I moved to another house in the middle of a big city, it was there that I met Tavish. At first we had nothing in common but we got along very well after a time of living together and we turned very good friends since then, and we did almost everything together, you know. He introduced me to his mother on a good summer day, she was blind, you know" Dell emits a sound of wonder at that.

"But despite being blind, she had a very good sense of direction. And she lived in a mansion, damn lucky, the bad thing was that at first she believed that I was the 'tavish bride' just because my name is look like of a woman "dell chuckled for that, jane looked at him with hate, but joined him a few seconds later.

"Apparently Tavish had told her some things about me, but he had never told her that I was a man. Ah ... she always said that with hard work you get what you want, but I... I still can't have what I want" that last sentence Jane said in a very soft and sad tone, dell would like to ask what he is or what he wants. but surely the same question will only make things very uncomfortable, and just that the atmosphere was quite friendly and is warm by his side right now.

after a sigh jane continues. "At the beginning she also said that she was happy to meet me and for being such a good friend of Tavish, although from time to time the old decrepit made very bad jokes about what she hopes to 'see' as when I was going to marry her son and that she wanted grandchildren before she go-" (Jane's shoulders shuddered at the thought alone) "-in short. Tavish and I worked together in the same place and other things. After a few years we decided to move from that place, too noise in the city next to other shits. It was when Tavish's mother recommended us her summer house on a paradise beach. And that we could keep it, for a small fee. That was how we both arrived at this place, the place was nice and everything was quieter here than there. So yes, I give it a point in favor "dell smiled, it feels good to hear the story of his friend next to him ... but he would like to ask him something else ... intimate about him. But he doesn't know how to ask the question that he have in mind without sounding something strange or judging it badly.

Jane licks his lips to continue because it's not over yet, "after a couple of years and a few months. Tavish receives a call from a hospital telling him something is wrong with his mother. The day after the call, Tavish March to the airport, he told me what he has to return, which such urgently"

"Why? What happened to tavish?" Jane pauses and answers.

"He had to go back because his mother was in serious condition, and she was going to die at any moment" dell remain surprised.

"Oh... poor tavish" Dell whispers, feeling sorry for the tavish, but Jane instead mocked in the middle of a laugh at him.

"Yes, 'POOR' tavish. Hahaha" dell is confused.

"What's so funny?"

"After his mother stretched his leg. The bastard inherited his mother's mansion with a good sum of money. The fool even gets incensed in calling telling me 'hey laddie, I have a bad and a good News for you, the bad news is that I will not come back to that place anymore, the good news it is that house is all yours now' You have no idea how confused I am in the beginning. I ask him what the hell is going on and why the house is now all mine. He explained everything to me and I understood it, almost, But hey. it's going to be done. Good for him, I think, but at least he's still visiting me" Dell nods comprehensively.

"you live alone? In this house that is all yours now?"

"Yes"

"Don't you feel alone in this big house?"

Before answering, Jane looked away to avoid something who he can't understand. "A little, but it doesn't bother me" dell nodded, he said nothing more after that. They stay together looking at the sky without saying more, but dell's head is still dissatisfied with something and will not be able to sleep if he does not do it now, because he thinks it is the right time to do so. Because the ambient is so calm and nice.

"Hey jane"

"What's up dell?"

Dell bites his lip feeling so shy, he can barely see the man in his eyes "You ... are you ... with someone right now?" He says slowly, playing with his thumbs a little.

Jane shows a crooked smile and arches an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that, and why do you want to know that?" Dell's cheeks turned very red and his lips moved to try to correct what he just said but the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"J-Just is c-curiosity" was the only thing able to say. Jane laughed a little, secretly thinking that dell looks adorable when he blushes that way.

"No, I'm not with anyone at the moment"

"Really? (What a relief) are you single?"

"Yes. Hm, you look happy for that." Dell covered his face in defense.

"I'm not just ... em ... I'm just ... somewhat surprised. why? If you are a good-looking guy, I think it's very weird you don't have anyone with you" he said without thinking, jane show a kind smile at that.

"Yes, it is a strange thing, I have dated so many women and so many men. But none of them could satisfy me, or they would just let me. What a waste of time" Dell froze for a moment because of what he just heard. He said he dated men. Jane is ...

"Jane ... are you ... gay?" Jane rubbed his chin, thinking about how to give an appropriate response.

"How you call at those people who are attracted for both sex?"

"Bisexuals?"

"Yeah, I am 'bisexual' and at the moment I am not dating anyone and nobody is interested in me" dell is surprised, seriously surprised. Maybe he can ... no, he is not yet quite sure about that. but he still needs to know one more thing.

"But. In your room there was one ... I saw a picture of you in which you were with a woman, and I thought you were a straight man and she was your girlfriend"

Jane visibly suddenly becomes depressed at the moment dell mentions her, and dell thinks that maybe he made a big mistake by saying that "If you want to know I can tell you who it was"

"it does not bother you?"

"Nha. It doesn't bother me" jane closes his eyes for a moment, breathes air through his nose and releases it. "A long time ago I had a girlfriend, her name is Zhanna, she was like my partner always by my side rather clumsy and kind at the same time, although if she gets upset, she is like someone else. but that was what I liked of her"

"Oh. I see" he felt some jealousy inside.

"yeah ... you know, you remind me so much of her"

"Huh ... What do you mean?"

"Your personality, the fact that you get angry easily andq you are very kind sometimes, and your face. I think you are cute. She was beautiful, but ... you are more"

"... Thanks, I guess," Dell says sarcastically, looking to the opposite side, hiding his face, avoiding the one next to him, jane laughs a little.

"You are welcome. That was the way it was then ... but then came the day she was ... she was ..." Jane fell silent suddenly leaving everything in a thick suspense.

Dell was shocked, he noticed it on his face, he noticed. Jane looked ... sad, guilty. As if something very bad had happened right in front of his eyes leaving his hands shaking. Jane looked to the opposite side without saying anything for a while, dell was worrying and was also blaming himself for bringing up an issue that seems to be very delicate, while thinking about how to immediately remedy how silly it was to get into this matter that it's not convenient for him.

"Dell" jane surprises him, along with his voice that sounds very thin and weak at that moment that dell is surprised about it and is not able to say anything. "Am I ... a good person? Am I a bad friend?"

Dell does not know what to do or say so as not to put Jane in more pressure than he already put it to open his silly mouth, but asking that question for some reason is something unexpected. As far as he knows, Jane has been such good people with him as no other and there is no doubt about how good he is, if he knew many others. Dell can read very well the body language that Jane is expressing at that moment without even saying a word, he expects an honest response. But how should I respond? He wouldn't be able to lie and something tells him that he should be honest with Jane... and himself for once.

"Jane you ..." ("dang it dell, put it together") dell put himself in a sitting position, "You're not a bad person jane, that's what I really think, I don't know much people. B-but I know how to distinguish good people from bad people, and you-" unconsciously he took his hand and put it in a soft squeeze to emphasize better "-you are someone exceptional, you are the best person to be known in a long time and someone very handsome. But what you have on the outside does not matter, what matters is what you have inside, in your heart. Jane, I don't know much about you, and I've known you just from a week or less, now I don't know how much time has passed since I met you. Maybe many are blind or fail to see it. But what I do know and I can see very clearly and that I can also say with much confidence and security that you are a very good person, a great friend. And I like you jane... I-I mean. I like spending time with you, yeah that's it" dell realized very late what What he had said.

Jane was silent for a few seconds, listening carefully to what the other person was saying. Then, he gets up enough to stay sitting next to dell, but he is seeing the fire not dell itself.

Dell does not move while observing all the movements he makes, fearing that Jane is upset or something. And that he meets the sight lost in the fire makes him very tense.

Jane takes his approach from the fire to stare at dell's face, those emerald green glow in a way that he never imagined by the fire in the dark night under the stars. Jane, without giving a warning, leans down to put dell in a simple hug.

Dell says nothing or complains about it, he just lets it happen. returning the hug a few seconds later placing his arm around jane giving him a few pats in that same place.

"Thank you," Jane whispers in his ear. "It's nothing. my friend" Jane squeezes a in the middle of the hug, but dell doesn't mind that, he just wants Jane to feel good again.

dell closed his eyes, savoring the moment and the hug he is in... but it was until his nerves made movement alerting him to the situation he is in here hugging the person he admires secretly thinking that maybe This has gone too far. And before I could do or say something. Jane loosens his grip and slowly separates from the hug, stopping a few inches from dell's face admiring the beauty of the man in front of him for a few moments.

Dell's heart was beating very fast at that moment, being so close to jane that he could feel his breath against his face and could even ... jane move away from him looking down. Dell also looks in the same direction, just now he realized he was giving him a very firm grip, and jane stroking his knuckles with his thumb. The feeling is pleasant but he did not expect this to happen at this time, he would have been carried away by the moment.

It was then that Jane let him go from his hands and stood up, looking up for a moment, then to the fire, and finally to dell. "You must be tired" he says "why don't you go to the house to rest a little, I have to put inside all the things that are still outside"

"... ok" dell whispers to himself feeling some pity. Standing up, shaking the sand from his body, heading inside the house thinking that maybe he should take a small bath to remove the sand and dirt from his body.

Being in the shower spray, dell starts to think. And most of what he was thinking had to do with jane, how the man talked about himself so calmly and with his rigid but at the same time soft voice, how he expressed his emotions and problems if he had nothing to hide from no one. Dell felt bad for Jane for a moment but at least he thinks everything was fine again for him. Dell also thinks of how beautiful he looked under the stars and how he was almost at the point of ... (ngh) dell would have liked to kiss Jane at the same moment in which both of their faces were so close one from another. But because he is so fucking shy he didn't make that move so simple, or at least say something about it. Jane was very open about his things, but he didn't. Agh ... really, as he would have liked to say something, even if it's a damn thing. He curses himself for being so shy.

Dell sighs, while putting on some comfortable clothes, thinks about what to do now. It has two options. One is to go to his room and not see jane until the next day. And the second is to go with jane and confess what he feels for him. He was meditating on it for a long time, and he thinks that now is the best time to do it. After all, he has nothing to lose, if Jane feels the same as him or not, it is something he can bear and a great weight will be taken off.

He leaves the bathroom feeling his throat incredibly dry, so he goes down to get a glass of water. Once in the kitchen, he looked outside. He Seen Jane is still out there, sitting in a chair looking at the sky towards thr nothing. Dell bites his lip, all the confidence he had accumulated disappeared at that moment without being able to know what movement to do now. Turning his hands in a fist and clenching his knuckles as hard as he could. He went outside, now or never.

"Hey jane... err... Listen, I need to tell you something important" he starts with confidence at first but that confidence goes away little by little every time he tries to take some air to regain his composure. "I know this is going to sound really weird and it's very sudden. But if I don't do it now I feel like I'm going to burst with anger at myself... You... I... damn it ...I like you jane, okay, yes, I like you a lot, since the first time I saw you, I like spending time with you, I like the way you talk to me and how good you make me feel when I am by your side, and I like to see how you care and take care of me. Hmm... I would like to hug you again and not let go, and I think you're very handsome no matter what, you're the best person I've ever met in my life. Being with you was the best thing what happened to me in the life and..." dell's face turns redder than a tomato for everything he is saying, he close tightly his eyes unable to stop. but then his voice volume drops and is very thin at this point "and ... and I would like to know what you feel for me... if... if you don't feel the same... I understand, I just needed to you know that. And... i want to know if you... would love someone like me, or not" he press his hands together while looking to the floor. 

Dell was silent then, waiting for an answer, a good, bad or horrible answer. Whichever he was going to accept it, he even hoped to receive snoring in response ... dell realized that the other person was asleep in the chair snoring softly.

(...)

It was at that moment that dell's anger exploded (he felt so dumb to express his feelings now that he began to curse the thousand suns in his head) so that he began to shake his hands everywhere imagining that is hitting without stopping someone. But he does it silently so that the sleeping man does not wake up and see him in that situation, then he takes a beach ball and throws it blindly with all his strength that breaks a vase by accident.

Dell stops in place when he notices that the snoring stopped. Jane turns in his seat slowly half-sleepy, smiles when he sees dell. "Howdy... sweetheart"

"Ah ... hi ...?" Jane looks weirder and dizzy than usual, dell notices. He had not seen that there were a couple of cans of beer next to the chair's legs. "Jane, how much were you drinking?"

"I 'hiccup' don't know. I think a drink a bit"

"It doesn't seem like there was just a 'bit' " dell manages and jane lets out a little tired laugh as he rubs his eyelids.

"Maybe you're right 'hiccup' Did you want to tell me something?"

"Ngh" dell growls in frustration. "Nothing. I just came to take you to your bed"

Dell has no choice but to take the dying drunk to his bed unless he stayed sleeping outside, what would have happened if he hadn't go out in the first place?

"There you go, sleep well jane"

"Hmm ... dell?"

"Uh?"

"Come. I want to tell you something important"

Reluctantly, dell approaches the bed a little, "closer" dell arches an eyebrow, but does what they say and ...

"AH!"

"Got ya" jane caught dell in his arms dragging him in the middle of the bed and standing on top of him. "Now you are not going to escape from me"

"Jane, ah. Get out of me!" Dell fought for his freedom.

"Force me if you can sweetie. Hmm, your stomach is so soft, and your cheeks are so soft too" Jane began stroking several parts of dell's body with his hands and face. Dell gasps in surprise at the attack and the heat on his face increases.

"Jane is enough!" Dell tried once again to push the man on top of him to get out but he was held.

"you don't know how much I miss someone being with me in my bed" Jane says strangely weak and slowly that dell doesn't hear him

"Jane, ah ... is enough! Don't force me to hit you" dell managed to free his right hand and prepared to throw a fist into jane's face ... but stopped when he saw what he saw ... although Jane was all smiling with his eyes closed he was also ... crying.

Dell was stunned.

"I'm alone dell, I don't have anyone. I feel abandoned in this house and had no one to talk to in a long time ... Here ... me alone. Without anyone who cares" Jane had loosened his grip that he had in dell and what he did, now that he is free, was to place one hand on jane's shoulder and began to draw small slow circles in that same place, and the other over his head letting the man unload his sorrows on his shirt.

"I feel so alone dell, so alone"

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● □ ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

"Very good dell, that was all I wanted to know"

"Well pyro, then I guess that's all for today"

"If that seems... dell answer me one last thing"

"What is pyro?"

"Don't you feel alone there?"

"...What do you mean by that?"

"I ask because I feel very bad for having to leave so suddenly without telling you before"

"I'm fine pyro, don't worry. I don't mind being alone here." He looked around for a second. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok. See ya then, and don't forget what I told you"

"I know, take care pyro" he hung up the call, leaving his phone where belongs. Returning back to where he was before ... eating a sad rice dishes with half a piece of reheated meat that he had left over yesterday. Dell stared at the plate for a moment, not giving the slightest interest to a tear falling down the side of his face.

"Yes, I'm fine here... All alone"


	10. A little dream, a little wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things between the two of them are going very well, the worst memories from yesterday was forgotten and they keep moving forward. And one of them make the next move to the next level.

Dell was sitting on the edge of a wooden pier, with his bare feet sunk under the water, his gaze lost watching the sunset, in that Jane arrives and sits next to him looking in the same direction, so close on their side that their shoulders were touching.

"Jane can I ask you one thing and could you be honest with me?"

"Go Ahead"

"You love Me?"

"... yes, I love you dell"

"Are you serious?"

He nods "yes dell, I'm serious" he turns around and stares into his eyes.

"Oh jane, could you tell me that one more time? Just one" He, carefully, takes Jane's hand.

Jane was slowly approaching, like wanting to kiss him "dell ... I love y..."

●●●●●●●●●● ★ ●●●●●●●●●●

The annoying beeps from the alarm clock beside the bed sounded nonstop. The two who were in bed completely ignored him until he stopped ringing on his own, after a while the small radio next to the clock began to play some music at medium volume, it was the alternative if the first alarm was ignored. even in the dream and deeply frowning, Jane does something about that music. With a swing of his hand, he silenced the music by throwing the radio to the ground, maybe it broke because he stopped the song it was making, but that doesn't interest him, he just wants to go back to sleep. He returned to deep sleep after a few seconds but was once again disturbed by the person in his arms who shudders a little as if saying he did not want to wake up yet because he was dreaming of something very pleasant.

Jame silently calm the man above him, putting him in a soft hug, bringing him closer and kissing him on the cheek. Those acts were enough to calm him down and make him succumb with a small smile on his face and settle once more. on jane's warm chest.

(...)

It was at that same moment that they both realized something, they both opened their eyes wide being well awake now, dell and jane look up slowly stopping when they are facing each other.

Dell was on top of jane with his hands on his shoulders, jane had his arms around dell in the middle of a hug and his hands were dangerously lower.

Dell doesn't know or has an idea of what time or when this happened, he doesn't remember sleeping on top of jame and jame doesn't remember a few things from last night.

The heat on dell's face increases and a pink shadow was visible on jane's cheeks.

"Uhm ... good morning" jane was the first to say something in the middle of this whole situation.

Dell blinked a few times before responding to ensure that this is just another dream "U-Uhm ... g-good morning jane"

No one said anything after that and they just stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Dell, you have your knee on my..." Jane looked down at what he meant by that.

Dell realized instantly and released the man and getting off his "I- I'm sorry, I don't know what I ..." dell fell off the bed, had fallen on his butt as he backed up so much and for not looking back.

Jane laughed at his awkwardness, dell throws a shoe that was within his reach and this fails at try to hit face, dell ends up laughing too, completely forgetting the previous matter.

Jane jumps out of bed, helps dell get up while suggesting that if he would like to have breakfast now in the middle of a pat on the back. Dell nods because right now he mentions it, he's very hungry.

Jane prepares breakfast and dell sits in one of the chairs he has to wait, while the coffee heats up jane makes comments and jokes about certain things and dell can understand not much about it but that ends up causing him a lot of thanks in the end. Jane also prepares some waffles for dell, dell asks him if he would like to share his own, jane kindly says his "no thanks".

The two continue to enjoy breakfast with Jane telling and making more jokes or anecdotes that make dell laugh so hard that he is not able to digest the food, he blames Jane for that.

The atmosphere was very happy this morning for dell and jane as well, but dell can't help to remembering everything that happened yesterday. Especially when Jane opened his heart, and unconsciously mentioning how sad and lonely he is. Dell can't blame him for everything that happened that night, because he sees himself in jane ... like he looks in a mirror. If you know what he mean be that.

He also feels very lonely and abandoned when he is there at home in the city and he also misses having someone to talk to, with whom he can understand and understand him, with whom he can laugh and enjoy things. It's strange, it's strange that he is here today. With a person who only met a week ago and who gets along so well, it is strange that he is now laughing at pointless things with a handsome man with whom he has a secret crush. But it feels so good, it feels alive for once, and this dell likes how things are going and he doesn't ... would not like it to end, not yet.

Once breakfast is finished, dell offers to clean dirty dishes. Jane thanks him for his kindness and he take this situation to announce that he is going to take a good bath, dell nods and lets the man do what he has to do.

At the end of the bathroom, Jane stares at himself in the mirror, as if talking to himself while thinking about some things, and those things. specifically dell. That man who is ... is the same thing I was looking for. Dell is everything he has always wanted, he is tender and gentle, something awkward and at the same time smart, funny and very nice, he is somewhat chubby but he is also too cute, dell is the most beautiful person he has seen anywhere and this time he could be with him were unmatched.

"Come on, jane be a man, you can do it. Have you done this a million times, what's the difference?" He spoke to his reflection, "three words ... you just have to say three simple words. It's not that difficult" jane moves away from the mirror, closes his eyes for a moment to think, dell comes to mind. The way the man smiles, laughs next to him at his silly jokes, and how they can have a good time together...

"dell..." his lips repeat the same name a couple of times while they curl in a goofy smile, all the features in that little man are authentic and beautiful, until saying his name is something contagious.

Jane lets out a sigh unable to remove the smile from his face. He has a plan in his mind that could not fail, but he is somewhat shy to get it going.

With one last look in the mirror, he nodded to himself and dressed in casual clothes.

Dell was in the living room, watching the occasional television entertainment program. "Hi Jane, how was the bath?" Dell says with a small smile on his face to his friend Jane, who's answer smiles dumbly, scratching the back of his head.

"Dell, I've been thinking a bit of something" Jane starts but locks in the end.

"What's wrong jane?" Dell takes his view of television to see what he has to say because it seems to be something important.

"I was ... well, I was wondering if you ..."

"And it is?"

"If you ... uhm, if you ... would like to. Staywithme" ...dell inclines his head, what Jane has just said was not very well understandable for dell either.

"What do you say?" Pink shadows appeared on jane's cheeks, he feels ridiculous and even more now when he can't express himself very well.

"I... want, or else I ask you ... if you... wanted... to go out to eat... outside with me?" Jane was able to pull out but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. Badly speaking internally, why before I could speak so calmly to dell and now it is so difficult?.  
  
"Go out to eat outside?" Jane nods avoiding seeing him head on.

"That sounds good," dell replies, "but at what time would that be exactly ..."

"JUST NOW" jane suddenly interrupts him without noticing the volume of his voice, "I mean... if you have nothing to do, we could leave now. I know the perfect place we can go to, not far from here there is a local where you can eat as much pizza as you can until you get tired" jane suggests and the recommendation got a lot of attention from dell.

"Did you say pizza!?" Dell stood up.

"Uhm, yes, pizza. You can order as much as you want and of any kind, just don't ask for pineapple because those tastes like shi..."

"I love pizza very much, when do we go out?" Dell was very energetic this morning. And he could barely contain his excitement of where they are going to go today where they serve pizza, their favorite food. I say, who doesn't like pizza?

"Very well then, as you wish. We leave in 15 minutes you go preparing yourself, I wait for you next to the car"

"Ok" he nodded vigorously very excited, whatever it is to spend time with jane, date or not, being next to him is a compliment. As he climbs the stairs to his room, he can't help thinking about the way Jane proposed this exit. For the first time since he met this man he saw him ... shy and undecided. He thought it was wrong, that it was a mistake.

After combing his hair well and putting on some good cologne from the bathroom shelf, dell was ready to leave. Jane was waiting for him next to his car while looking at his cell phone. Jane lets dell first enter the car and then get in, dell thanked for the kindness and sat in the passenger seat.

Starting the engine, Jane started driving to the place agreed to hangout, no, for the date. He knew very well that this was a date. Looking at the passenger seat, seeing how dell marvels at all the places and beautiful places that are on the street, they make his chest become soft with such affection that ... we better leave it there, since they almost reached the place.

after parking the car, jane and dell went to the pizzeria that was called "pizza-libre", jane still did not know what he meant by the name of the place, because people can eat their pizzas outside outdoors because they have a room made of glass or because you can eat as much pizza as you want until you can no more?. He is still not sure about it.

Jane opened the door enough so that dell could pass first, dell thanks for his kindness again and begins to follow him for behind.

The place had photos pasted all over the walls of the place, most were of historical monuments or tourist and famous places around the world.

Jane rang the bell by the cash register for someone to attend to them. A woman wearing the uniform of the place, which was red with a stereotypical of an Italian man holding a pizza in his hand.

"Yes sir? How many are they going to be?"

"Two adults only"

"Any soda of choice?"

"Yes please"

"Very good"

Jane paid for both of them, dell offered to pay for his part, but Jane stopped him saying "you are my guest" and dell had no choice but to follow him. Jane was handed a card containing the number of the table where they had been placed next to the floor, the number was 8 and the floor was the one above where they were now.

The two sit together at the agreed table, was by the window leaving them with a view of the sea.

"And what do we do?" Dell asks suddenly.

"Huh? Have you ever been to one of these places?"

"Er ... no, never" dell admits.

"Holy God" Jane laughs a little, but understands dell. For everything there is always a first time "well. The first thing to do is wait for the waitress to bring us our dishes. Just in time" a waitress with the uniform on handed a plate to each one next to a pair of forks and knives and ask them if they wanted something to drink, jane gives him a nod and chooses what soda he wants. Dell raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. I didn't know that the pizza here is eaten in the middle of a plate and using some forks"

"Yeah, it's a bullshit. But that's the way it goes in this place."

"And now, jane?"

"Well, now we just have to wait"

Dell nodded to his partner and I also wait, after a moment, a waitress appeared with a tray in his hand asking what kind of pizza the gentlemen wanted. On the tray he brought a large pizza with slices of various types. Dell looked at Jane for a second to give him a signal of what he should do. Jane told him that he had to choose the ones he wanted and put them on his plate, he showed it by taking for the one that brought a lot of onion and another with ham. Dell follows suit and takes the one that carries a fried egg and a pepperoni.

Dell then asks him when this is over or when they have to leave. Jane replies that they will leave when they find their stomach full and very satisfied, and he don't have to worry and eat everything what he want. Dell smiled at that information and began to eat with pleasure.

While they both ate their pizza, Jane asks dell what his favorite type of pizza is. dell shuddered not knowing which one he likes best.

So he asks Jane the same question, and he answers that his favorite is onion.

dell shows his tongue making a face of disgust and saying he has a rather strange taste, jane just laughed at the opinion of the other person.

Then, a waiter approached showing both the selection he brought with him, Jane took one with sausages and another with jalapeño, dell took for the one of lettuce and another with meat instead of cheese. Next, Jane took a simple pizza and another with ham on top. Dell decided that he would be more open and tried to try the different types offered by the place, choosing types of pizza that he had never seen or tried. But when he decided to try the pineapple, he regretted having chosen it in the first place, jane mocks him for choosing the pineapple even though he warned him beforehand.

Jane had stopped eating and took a breath along with a little soda when the tenth pizza passed through his throat, looking at his partner in front and watching as he continued eating while enjoying the new and combined pizza flavors. For him, the truth is something adorable, they make his heart turn and soften in such a way that it is impossible for him not to smile at what he is seeing.

"Jane!"

Jane turns to where his name is called, he smiles when he sees who it was.

"Jessica. Over here" he shook his hand so that the other person approached.

Jane receives Jessica with a hug, it had been a long time since he had seen her, and seeing her again after so much time is something nice.

Dell stopped any action it was doing at the time.

"Time not to see you jane" "The same I say, what have you been doing tell me" "Well, I and the girls decided to come here to celebrate" "What are they celebrating?" "Do you remember what I mentioned the other day?" "Yes" "I received the results this morning and guess that" "what" "I was promoted jane" "congratulations" "and you who have been doing jane ..." the conversation between them two continues for a while. Dell felt ignored and separated from the group by his secret crush and his EX-friend now.

"EJEM" dell got into the conversation that was not included.

Jane laughed nervously "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Jess, he's dell. He's been living with me since he..."

"You don't need to introduce us... jane" dell says, but it doesn't sound very friendly.

"Yes Jane, he and I already know each other too. I was the one who sent him to your house in the first place."

"(Unfortunately)" dell obviously thinks something annoying hiding his evident jealous.

"and apparently I see that you two are getting along very well"

"Of course," Jane says as he smiles at dell who in response crosses his arms and looks away as he chews a slice of pizza very loudly.

"So... you two are in a date or something?" Dell bit his tongue and choked on food. Jane just chuckles.

"Something like that" was how he responded and dell could not believe what he heard, is this... a date?

"Jess come soon or Angela will steal your place"

"No way, i come soon. Very well, I leave you with your own guys. See you jane" she gives him a quick hug goodbye before leaving.

"Bye," Jane says goodbye to her friend. "She's a good person, don't you think Dell?" Dell huffed at odds.

"...Aw dell, if I didn't know better I'd say you're... jealous" jane hints and dell goes back with red cheeks. Jane smile, he hit right in the target

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, you say pure nonsense" Jane smile just grow wider.

"Nonsense my butt, J.E.A.L.O.U.S" he said slowly obviously bothering the poor man, "You have even greener eyes because of so much jealousy. Just because she was treating me very tenderly and in the way she talked to me and we talked As the very good friends we are"

Dell clenched his teeth, his cheeks very pink, wanting to shout at that idiot but he wouldn't like to make a scene with too many people around him, so he just kicked his leg under the table while looking at him with hate.

"Don't worry, besides, her work and her husband is what matters most" dell gasped, he acted without thinking. He didn't know that Jessica was married and he was hating her for a very silly reason.

"What does Jessie work on?" Dell asks with the hope that the other is left out.

"She is a reporter, works in a well-known news channel, she is sent to this place to document all the events of the LGBT festibal and she was telling me that she has just been promoted from her position, either by her"

"Uhm ... good for her" dell whispers rising from his seat and heading to the bathroom to evacuate what he had eaten and to continue eating more pizza.

Jane was staring out the window thinking about what they could do after eating the pizza, where they could go. Looking at the sky, It took less than an hour and a half for the sun to set and dark at night.

(.....)

It was then that an idea occurs to him in his mind, and now it was the best opportunity and the best time to go to that place where he has very good memories. Dell just then returned to his seat.

"Hey dell"

"Hm?" Dell was having a glass of soda.

"We have to go to a certain place now"

"We can do it later, I haven't finished eating yet," he says, taking another pizza from the waitress.

"No, we have to leave right now" Jane gets up from his seat, taking the dell arm and starts dragging him out of the establishment to his car. Dell was struggling to let him go, because he wanted to keep eating pizza. But it was too late because Jane managed to put him in the car.

During the trip dell was complaining at all times with jane for being a nosy fool and not letting him eat in peace. But no matter how much dell yelled at him, Jane kept the smile on his face.

Jane parks the car next to some trees and orders dell to follow him, dell was still upset with jane so he refused. But after a couple of pleas, he reluctantly left the vehicle and began to follow the man wherever he is going.

"We're here" Jane announces extending his arms.

Dell looks up from the ground to see only a lake next to a wooden pier, not far away, there is an abandoned station... "is this?... Did you get me out of that place to come to this filthy Lake, jane?" "Yes" he responds innocently while taking off his shoes.

"Wait jane what do you think you're going to do?"

"Nothing special, I'm just going to get my feet wet" dell started following him from behind, is Jane serious? Does he plan to go into the water with his clothes on?

Jane put his feet in the water, and to dell's surprise, the lake is not as deep as it looked with the naked eye.

"Come dell, join me, the water fell so nice" jane shoves his arm from one place to another inviting dell to get into the lake too.

Dell hesitated for a few seconds not wanting to get wet or afraid to fall or hurt himself or ... "Come on dell, don't be a little afraid chicken" with those last words, they were enchanting enough to make dell start taking off his shoes and joining the man .

The water felt very good, true, but dell is very careful with every step he takes to avoid stepping on a rock and not bumping into an insect. He went to where the man was standing there looking at the horizon where the sun was beginning to hide.

Jane turned around and showed dell a smile. But dell knew that this was not an ordinary or friendly smile, something went through his head and he doesn't want to know what it is.

But before he could take a safe distance, Jane began splashing and throwing water in his direction. Dell responded to the attack in the same way. Jane and dell are laughing out too loud for all the fun they are enjoying together in the middle of the lake. The two grown children played in the water for a while, smiling from ear to ear and enjoying these little moments together.

Dell's arms got tired and all he could do was run to the man and try to knock him down but he didn't have the strength to do so, so he just wrapped his arms around the man and started laughing too hard against his chest.

Jane dragged the tired man to the wooden dock where they sat next to each other with their feet submerged under water. dell remain with the smile while laughing again a little, he was smiling in such a way that his cheeks began to hurt because before Jane sit in the wooden dock, he accidentally stepping on a rock and starting to curse out loud and that argues coming from the mas was a really funny thing though.

"Dell, look," Jane pointed at sunset. Dell gasped very amazed for the view. "Its beautiful, don't you think?" He said but did not refer to the sunset.

Dell nods without being able to say a single word at the sight he sees. This reminds him of that beautiful dream he had this morning a couple of times and that he hasn't forgotten yet, yes, everything seems very identical to what it was in his dream. Here, sitting next to the man he loves secretly while his feet are submerged in cold water, while the two admire the majestic beauty of the sun slowly hiding there on the horizon and especially remember how jane... then he kisses him.

Dell shakes his head to meet the jane eyes that are staring at his. Those crystalline blues were even brighter under the sunset light, they are much better than he have dreamed, his mouth moved but the words didn't come out.

"Shh" jane whispers, one hand places it on dell's shoulder and with the other he caresses one of his round cheek delicately with his thumb.

"Dell" Jane say while was slowly approaching.

Dell's heart beat like it was in a marathon and his thoughts clouded, if this is real, if it is real. This was the part where Jane was going to kiss him with those flat, soft lips.

"Dell" Jane was already too close that he could even feel his own breath, "think fast"

"WHA!!!" dell was pushed towards the lake, landing on his back. Dell froze, Jane was laughing so hard that he had trouble breathing.

The blood was boiling in dell's body, regaining the balance, "YOU... SON OF A BITCH!!!" Dell took the man's shoulders and threw him into the water as well, but he didn't have much luck because Jane managed to make him fall with him, on top of Jane.

Dell looked into jane's eyes in silence and jane did the same. The two were silent for a few moments but then both began to laugh at how ridiculous they are acting now.

Jane was the first to stop laughing, he kept the man close against his chest until he calmed down too, drawing slow circles against his back. Dell stops laughing leaving a big "oh" and gets out of jane. He stands up, extends his hand and helps dell get up, weighs a lot now that he was in wet clothes.

"Uff, that was very tiring partner, but also was very funny. I think we should go back to the house before it gets dark, don't you think... jane?" Dell release just now, jane was holding his hands. Jane didn't move, or said a single word. He held in his hands between him as he stroked his knuckles with his fingers, looked at him with a tender smile formed between his lips. Dell couldn't help but felt his chest was swelling.

"Jane... are you..."

"Dell ... you are very beautiful, did you know?" Dell gasped surprised by what he just heard. But before he could say something or ask something, Jane kept talking.

"You're very handsome and funny, dell I... I love you, dell"

Dell can't believe what jane is saying, this must be another dream, if that should be. "Jane you... you know what you're saying?" Jane nods slowly as he leans closer to the other, getting closer to his lips.

"Yes dell, I know. I know very well" and then jane... he... jane really kissed him. Here... in the middle of a lake like is was a dream coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think. something is wrong in this part, but I dont totally know what exactly what is. Maybe I just imagine random stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

It was strange...

Dell did not know how to describe or put into simple words what his body was feeling at the time, his hands felt a slight tingling and were trembling slightly as both legs suddenly became very weak that he could hardly carry his own body, and He was sure that if he tried to take a step, he would fall. Dell's stomach felt an intense warmth and turned in a knot, he felt he was getting dizzy and drunk. His face warmed hot and his thoughts clouded with the sensation of jane's lips against his.

Dell could not believe this is happening, he simply could not believe it, he closed his eyes slowly to savor the moment as much as he could in which jane is kissing him with those flat and sweet lips, he could almost cry for the glorious of this moment and he would to continue for a longer time like this... but then... but then everything gave him a very bitter taste in his being, as if someone or something or the same was not satisfied with all this, making his stomach of a sudden turnaround, but not of happiness but rather of disgust as if he was wanting to throw up all the pizza he ate a few hours ago. Dell was very... confused.

after a while. Jane was the first to separate from the kiss, he took his time to digest the situation while his head was raised with his eyes still closed. this for him was wonderful and he was smiling from ear to ear feeling very proud that he could finally Express what he felt towards the smallest man.

Finally open his eyes and Looking down, the joy on jane's face disappeared like an abandoned cake in the middle of a park full of children hungry for treats.

With his gaze fixed on the floor, Dell didn't look happy, he wasn't smiling, no, he was upset. He looked angry or confused, Jane didn't know how to decipher body language very well, but he knew something, he just had made a huge mistake.

At that samr moment jane let go of the hands of dell he was still holding in his. Jane wanted to apologize to dell, he has to.

"Dell, I sorr..." "Take me back to the house, Jane, now" was all the man said.

Jane didn't do or said anything else, since he felt very guilty for the nonsense he just did. He had no other left, he felt very dumb.

During the trip back to the house the interior of the vehicle remained in the most complete silence, nothing was heard but the sound of the road, Jane kept his eyes always on the road. but he could not help himself, looking sideways, he could see how dell was very down looking out the window. He would like to say something, or at least be able to apologize to the man for making all this, this beautiful friendship they had between the two, was ruined and lost by a simple but fateful mistake he made without thinking about the possible consequences. But he can't, jane can't fool his heart and himself, because he really wanted to kiss dell. was what he had always wanted all this time that he wasn't able to hold back any longer, but he didn't know that the feeling wasn't mutual.

The car stopped slowly in front of the house and everything remains silent, an awkward silence for both parties, Jane kept looking forward with his hands holding the steering wheel and his thoughts are going to try to formulate the words for... something, but nothing came out and they were in silent for a long time.

After taking many times a lot of air and after a big sigh, Jane was able to rebuild the composure he had.

"Dell" he starts, "I, I'm so sorry... I know I shouldn't have done that-" (sigh) "-It wasn't my intention to make you feel this bad, it was my fault. I... act without thinking things well, and I who came to think that..." (sigh) "... it's fine if you hate me now for what I did... I understand, and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want?" Sighing heavily, Jane opened the car door, heads for the door of the house and stops in front of it while he puts both hands in each pocket that brought his clothes looking for his keys, "I don't hate you"

Dell's voice was heard behind him, jane turned slowly. dell was behind him, looking down the floor that could barely see his face. But Before Jane could say anything, he continued.

"I'm not mad at you jane, I'm not... I'm just very... confused" dell's entire body was shaking, as if he had a lot of trouble saying and taking out what he has stuck inside him, "you... I like you jane, I like you a lot, and I wanted you to do that, I wanted you to kiss me, I also wanted to kiss you so badly, and when you finally did it I felt, alive for the first time in years... but also... I was never in a relationship with someone or in something else and I did not know what to do at that time and I fell su dumb and disgust with myself, but I am not angry with you or anything... because I have never had a good friend like you are Jane and that is why I had problems because I feel very strange with... with myself, I feel that I am not made for these things but I was also thinking that..." at that moment dell's voice fell and tears began to fall down his eyes when he opened his heart so suddenly and that way, dell try to suppress the tears by closing his eyes tightly but it was useless, the tears did not stop and also is because He didn't like to see Jane so guilty because of him because he didn't know how to open to someone and say something "I thought... maybe I could lose you because of me... and I don't want to lose our good friendship we had together so far, but I would also like you to see me in a way beyond a friend. But I'm afraid Jane. I'm afraid that you will..."

"Don't cry anymore. It hurts to see you cry like that" Jane said softly, Dell was held by the sudden hug in which he was put by jane who wraps his arms around the smaller man and brings him closer to his chest to help him to calm down and stop crying. and yes, that helped him a lot to calm down. Dell succumbed to that sweet hug, his legs felt somewhat weak as a newborn and had it not been for the jane arms who support his form, he would have fallen.

They both stayed like that for a while, until dell feels better. And once Jane is one hundred percent sure his friend is fine, he say something "dell"

"Y-Yes jane?" Jane strokes one of dell's cheeks carefully while continuing to make eye contact.

"I understand you dell, don't worry about it, I understand. Because I like you too dell, I like you very much and I like when you are happy, because you are very cute when you are happy" "R-Really?" "Really" Jane assures, he placed his lips on dell's forehead and gave him a light kiss in that same place, dell blushed a little and offers him a shy smile, jane smiles too. Dell felt much better now, all his sorrows and doubts had disappeared as if by magic thanks to the affection and understanding of this man next to him who is drawing a line with his thumb delicately between his lips and cleaning his tears. in the way that Jane is seeing him with that same smile with he has seen during all this time he has been on this beach, he tells him many things as if he will always understand him and will be by his side supporting him in everything, that Stone face that is very beautiful and handsome and how he would like to kiss him right now, those sweet lips of his but... "Only if you want" Jane says surprising him a lot. It is as if he had the same idea or was reading his mind.

Dell hesitated for a second looking at the floor, after a breath, dell saw those crystalline blue eyes of jane again and gave him a little... and himself.

"Good" dell closed his eyes and parted his lips a little while waiting for the long-awaited kiss, Jane gladly handed it to him, making a slow and gentle entrance this time, but the feeling was the same as the first kiss, he could feel like if there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the kiss was shy, tender, sweet and at the same time slow and passionate, as if he were in a small and delicate dance with swords and Dell had his hands on Jane's shoulders for support, and since Jane was too tall he had to be on his tip toes, Jane kept the smallest man as close as possible with one arm around his waist and with the Another cupped dell scalp and giving a little tender massage in that same spot. The couple did not separate for a long time, until they ran out of air with jane caressing dell's cheeks with his soft, calloused hand.

Dell was the first to get out of that magic spell in which he was wrapped, slowly opening his eyes, dell remained silent with a small blush painted on his face. He stared at Jane's face, who was still with his eyes closed, dell was waiting for Jane to say or make the next move.

Dell was assaulted by a small quick kiss on the tip of his nose and was lifted off the ground to the strength this man had, jane began to spin in place, giving a couple of laughs so, while carrying dell by the waist .

Once dell's legs touched the ground, dell reacted in the only way he could, giving him a gentle blow on one of his shoulders, "Do you have to be so dumb Or you born like that?" Dell couldn't hide the silly smile on his face and laugh a little like jane with his arms still around the man.

At that time several explosions could be heard not far from that place, both turned their heads to see what is in the middle of the city. a firework show had begun, "it looks like has started" Jane says.

"started?"

"The closing event of the LGTB festival, they always end the event with a fireworks show as if they were on July 4. the city has not burned down yet and what would survive that every year is something interesting if I am Sincere" Jane jokes a little, dell did not understand at first but after a few seconds he began to laugh too. his attention goes to the beautiful lights in the distance, the explosions in hundreds of colors it is a very beautiful spectacle, very rarely he can see fireworks, Jane also likes the view very much and it was then that he comes up with an idea.

"Dell come with me quickly," he says and goes inside the house along with dell who is being dragged "ok" dell did not know what this man had in mind or what is happening, just let them drag him.

Jane takes dell to his room upstairs, he opens the window to a balcony under a small roof that dell did not know existed, until now. There was half a wooden bench with some cushions big enough for two people to sit on it and leave enough space to spare. Jane tells him to take a seat, he does exactly that, then he tells him to wait a moment that he will look for something fast.

Jane returns a few seconds later with two bottles of beer open in his hands, he sits next to dell and hands him one of the bottles. The two of them stare at the fireworks show in complete silence as they drink quietly, at some point dell rests his head on Jane's comfortable shoulder. and jane, using his arm attracts him closer to himself enjoying each other's company in the dark night illuminated by the moonlight, staying in the same position for a good time, until the explosions cease to emerge leaving everything silent.

In a certain moment. He felt the caress of his chin below his lower lip.

Dell looks at jane, the man had a dark look with some desire is his face that was barely visible in the dark, dell was about to open his mouth to ask if something happens or if there is a problem. But all his thoughts were silent at the moment that jane's lips made contact with his once more in a kiss more eager than the previous ones exerting a little more pressure on this one that even pushes him slightly backwards.

Jane parted his lips slightly to put his wet tongue in the middle of Dell's, he let out a sudden nervous groan when he felt Jane's tongue trying to enter his mouth. His first reaction was to place his free hand on jane's chest to remove him from him because he doesn't feel sure yet about it, but that hand was stopped by one of jane's and he put it in a firm grip.

"It's ok, just relax, I know what I doing," Jane said and returned to what he was doing by forcing his tongue in the middle of his path, meanwhile he was holding the back of his head with fine, soft hair on contact. With a furious blushing and with drops of sweat coming down his forehead, feeling very shy and uncomfortably dell slightly parted his trembling lips to let him pass, he would be lying if he did not want the same thing at the same moment, only he does not know exactly what to do right now.

Immediately dell felt a powerful tongue crashing into his, exerting too much pressure than he could bear. "Jane..." dell breath in the middle of a sweet moan against his lips, he knew very well where all this leads and his body tells him that he is ready, but his mind... jane formed a smile in the middle of the kiss thinking that dell looks adorable being that way, "hm... dell..."

Before dell could realize or notice the situation, he was placed in the middle of the large bed that belongs to Jane and had taken off the shirt he was wearing leaving him with the top of the waist, naked. When did Jane manage to carry the shy man to his bed? He does not know clearly.

"Jane..." dell could barely breathe calmly at this point when he had this handsome man on top of him who caressed his ear with his tongue and soft kisses and with the occasional soft bite and caressed his round figure with His soft but strong enough touches, his heart was pounding so fast. He did not stop sweating, he pressed his lips and closed his eyes tightly facing his head telling him that he has nothing to fear, that everything is fine, Jane will be good to him, and he will surely know how to... "Ah..." Jane began to suck the Adam's apple with some force while with one of his bare hands he held his sides and the other placed it on the covered crotch and began to squeeze gently in that same place, his member was twisting and hardening in his tight underpants under that grip and the feeling of someone else's hand on his semi-hard dick was indescribable.

But it was then that his head panicked once more.

"Jane, stop... hm... ngh. Stop! Please enough" dell was racing of paintings a lot but managed to use all the strength he had for shovel jane out from over him.

Jane stepped back by the sudden change of dell actions, "what's wrong?, And why are you so nervous?"

"It's because I'm nervous, idiot," dell says very ashamed of himself and his words as he looks to the side, he has a pink shade in his cheeks.

"What, don't tell me you never had sex or have a shot with someone in your life, Ha, that would be unfortunate and lame" jane laughs at his own words... but he is silent when he sees that dell doesn't laugh or does something rather than avoiding it, feeling very ashamed with the face all flushed. "Dell you... do it, right?... You had sex with someone before... right?" dell does not respond.

(Uhm?!?!?!) "Dell are you... are you virgin?" Dell bit his lip so hard that he felt a slight taste of blood on his tongue and his arms and legs kept shaking... he nodded.

(...Hell) Jane was shocked, he didn't know that dell was a virgin and he was about to have sex with him without worrying if he agreed with this or not. Sitting on the edge of the bed jane looked closely at the movements that made the man, "we... we don't have to do it if you don't want or don't feel confident about it, I understand..." "NO" jane was interrupted. "I'm tired, jane. I WANT TO DO IT... but... that's why I've never been with someone in a serious way, I'm afraid of ruining things because I don't know what to do in all situations, I just don't know. And I don't know what to do now or how to continue and I don't want to look like a fool or a complete stupid with you. But... I trust you for this, because I know in some way that you..." dell fell to that point without knowing what else to say and could not stop shaking with his face all red.

Jane acted quickly, putting the man in a hug and kissing his head to comfort him a little.

"Dell, dell. You don't have to feel that way, it's okay if you never did it with another person or if you're virgin or if you don't know anything about it. It's totally normal," Jane says slowly.

"Do you really mean it?" Jane nods.

"Everything is fine, but I don't think it's a good idea if we do it right now when you don't think you're ready for it."

"No, I'm ready and I want to do it... but I don't want to cause disappointment"

"But are you very very sure about it? I mean, is it okay for you, that I be the first one?"

"Jane I... I trust you more than anyone for something like this"

"Ok, as you wish" jane kissed one of dell's cheeks, then his chin, then his nose and finally his lips, "but we're only going to do it if you promise me you'll tell me to stop if you feel something uncomfortable or because I'm hurting you, don't be afraid of it" jane had said and seemed very serious about it. Dell nodded agreeing with jane on that.

"Very well, now I just need you to lie down and relax while I prepare you, okay?" Dell obeys and lands on his back on the bed, while Jane searches for something in one of the drawers on the nightstand. He pulled a tube of lube and a condom from the drawer and left them in reach for later uses. As dell is going to be in his first time, he wants to make it special and don't a simple quick shot. He will have to be as gentle as possible so that dell does not feel any pain and less has pleasure, luckily he knows very well how the other person has a good time.

Jane gave dell a couple of soft kisses to make him more relaxed, because he looked too tense. He began to trace his way to his neck, leaving a few butterfly kisses along with delicate bites. Dell let out a coarse groan when he felt jane's teeth on his neck, he was panting slightly, but everything fells good for now so.

Jane's lips reached the left nipple of dell, he plays with his tongue in that same part for a while, he smiles when he sees the reaction he gains with it. Dell arches his back as he groans from time to time, places his hand on jane's scalp giving him a signal to continue with whatever he is doing that feels so fucking good while holding his own hair.

Jane's mouth passed to the other nipple and began to nibble a little too, the free hand he had managed to sneak under the pants and underwear dell was wearing and took his penis between his fingers and began to move his hand Slowly giving a light massage there. Dell's hips jumped slightly at the sudden touch of his member and could not suppress another groan, he bit his lower lip to avoid moaning so much. dell's moans were music to his ears

Jane released dell's nipple and went up to give another wet kiss to dell on the lips, he was so bewildered that all he could do was moan in the middle of the kiss while massaging his dick so delicately causing it to melt with the sensation.

"Just relax" Jane takes the lube and lowers his head until he is in front of his crotch, dell shudders to feel that hot breath against his hardened cock. He clenches his teeth when he feels like a tongue is pushed against his head, jane savors the precum that leaked from the side and brought the head to his mouth, passing his tongue through the sensitive flesh and being careful with his teeth, dell began to see stars.

He uncovered the tube and placed a small amount of lube on his fingers, "raise your legs a little" dell obeys by placing his trembling legs on jane's shoulders with a little help. He returns to his homework and starts pumping at a slow pace by moving his head up and down in midsection and tracing with his tongue all the length, separating his legs enough to give him access to his back hole, slowly beginning to insert one of his fingers inside covered with the cold liquid. Dell held his hair tightly when he felt that cold liquid along with that finger that was slowly inserted through his butt sending electricity to his entire body, he could not stop moaning and gasping uncontrollably at all those sensations that felt so good and turning his legs to jelly, with his other hand he squeezed the sheets tightly and Jane held his hand with his free hand stroking his knuckles.

Jane completely puts his dick in his mouth and pressing his tongue against the sensitive flesh with some more pressure and begins to suck with some more force while his throat gets used to the sensation. His digit continues to move out and inside slowly Making a little twist, when he thinks dell is ready, he inserts a second finger inside his ass hole. spinning and scissoring with his fingers a couple of times while moving his head at the same pace trying to find the- "ah! ... fuck!" -he had found it, he knew it from the cry of pleasure dell had released.

Dell could not keep his eyelids open, his heart raced for a thousand and he could not stop sweating or emitting sounds of satisfaction, Jane had touched something in there that made something inside him explode as in 4 of july and began to see fireworks, stars and everything went blank, he clenches his teeth trying at all costs not to come so soon because he feels so good and his climax is just around the corner, he can felled, if jane continues with this he will not be able to contain himself anymore.

Jane continued to massage dell prostate for a while, while pumping with his mouth at the same rate at the hand, adding a third finger inside to the maintenance. Dell couldn't contain himself anymore, shouting a horse cry and he comes inside his mouth.

"Oh... shit..." dell was panting so much that he could barely form the necessary words, "jane are you okay? Sorry I couldn't... I felt so good down there that I didn't realize I will-" "could you at least give me a warning before you come and empty the tank in my mouth completely" "I-I'm so sorry, I did not know that this is going to happen" dell covered his face all flushed with both hands feeling very ashamed of himself for not lasting so much how it had to be and come so soon.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's okay that you feel that way to be your first time, besides, you don't taste so badly." Jane pushed his hands away and put his lips together in a kiss that lasted a while, dell could taste himself on jane's lips and tongue.

"Are we... are we done?" Dell says amid heavy breaths.

"How can you say that right now, cupcake. We're just beginning." Jane's face expression had changed dramatically and became very seductive, leaving dell breathless with desire. Jane took off his shirt, exposing his favorable figure. Dell had dreamed several times of being able to feel those well-formed abs, and now he has it in front of him for his delight, "Can I... can I touch it?"

"You don't have to ask, just do it" Jane kissed the tip of his nose and left room for dell to take pleasure while playing with his belt and the buttons of his pants.

Dell begins to gently caress all the hard, flat and soft jane chest, feeling the grayish strands that were in that place, his mouth was watering. Unable to resist, dell placed his face against his chest caressing slowly and savoring that sensation against his face and kissing every frame from time to time every time he could while emitting the odd sound like a kind of pampered cat.

Jane smiles to see how dell enjoys each part of himself, takes both hands of dell and places them in the middle of his waist guiding him so that he would undress him, dell felt very shy at first but with a passionate open mouth kiss, he could do it. He caught the pants and boxers next to one and slowly began to take them off, releasing his huge erect member that jumped up once he left his prison. Jane put some lube in one of dell's hand, guided and placed it around his hot cock inviting him to fulfill his fantasies of being able to touch his hot member while continuing to kiss him passionately. he give him some slow stroke. 

Jane makes him lie down again while taking the condom that was nearby to his reach "are you ready?" He nods, "once i enter there will be no turning back" he nods comprehensively at that, "but please... be careful, it's my first time" Jane gave him a light kiss telling him not to worry that he knows very well what he does and he have nothing to be afraid, he also assures him that if he feels any pain and wants him to stop, tell him and he agrees to that too. Too many precautions, but trembling, he knows it is for his good. "Hold on tight" Jane whispers in his ear as he positions himself.

Dell close his eyes and clenches his teeth and curl his toes fingers tightly when he is penetrated, nails under his back leaving red and marked lines ("Ngh... so, big... ah fuck") he lets out a big groan that leaves him breathless, The insertion process was nothing pleasant. dell experienced the pain that he anticipated before, only that much more painful and could not retain a tear that came out of his left eye, jane dry it with a kiss and whispering to the ear that everything is fine. ("Ah shit... is so tight") Jane was slowly entering while making sure the other person felt the least possible pain. Once everything is in, jane stop moving for a moment to make sure dell is fine.

He have felt like all is body was on fire, his forehead did not stop sweating and his legs were barely shaking, but he has to admit that he feels very good being pinned right there. "You're good?" He nods feeling somewhat tense but so good, OH yes, he feels very good for his first time having sex with someone, yes, he felt very strange at first but after a very satisfying time he managed to feel what he had never felt in his life , he fell filled as fuck. Jane kiss him for a while so he lose some stress and calm down a little in his body. "You're doing good"

After dell says he feels good and calm, Jane starts to move, deliberately pulling his cock out and shoving it back, and with each thrust he provided is no fellin as tight as the previous one, Jane makes sure to use force in each push instead of speed.

dell moan and shouted with pleasure every time he entered and stretched apart his ass, he did not know very well what it was but every time he fell that big fat cock entered, he felt as if his whole body became very weak suddenly and was so satisfying that he left him without air, he wants to continue feeling That feeling over and over again inside his ass.

Eventually, the thrust increase in speed and strength dell is becoming greedy with the time and only wanted more and more of the frantic thrust who turn his brain crazy and his legs turned to jelly and he thinks he lost he mobility in his legs at this point but only can curl his toes and his body was burning, he had left several teeth marks, red lines on his back and some pacifiers on almost his entire body and jane also did the same to his body limbs as well, both of them moan in unison at the sensation with every thrust they made. Jane eventually kiss him full in the lips and dell only can moan in the middle of a sigh then he kiss his neck, his ear whatever spot he can reach with his mouth while he bite and suck a little.

"You're doing so well dell... shit" he whispers in his ear while at the same time the speed of the thrusts increases, dell had given up, this was the best feeling he had ever felt and all thanks to jane. He trusted him so much and there was no other person to entrust the task of take away his virginity, he just wanted to be this way, with this person with whom he have failed in love so long ago.

His limbs became even weaker and he could feel his climax about to explode inside him ij any second, but he doesn't want to finish yet. not now, he wants to continue a little more but he doesn't think he can take much longer, he wants to cum.

"I'm gonna burst out jane" dell cry so high to his lungs, he let a horse moan when that hot hand of jane his around his dick and start to give him a little pumps up and down to the entire length. "Let it go dell, I will catch you soon... mh shit... just let it go" Dell saw white, he can hold it anymore.

"¡Jane I Cumming!... ¡FUCK!, I love you!" "I love you too dell shit!" They cum in unison, jane do some more uncoordinated thrust when he fill the entire condom with his hot seed and dell spray thick cum all over his belly and chest, dirtying jane hand well. Once jane pulls out his cock from inside dell's ass, he collapses exhausted by his side and dell used the little strength he still had to curl into a ball next to jane.

They remain, still, panting heavily for a while, until they catch they lost breath. Dell fell so exhausted and his ass his very sore, his forehead is filed with a lot of sweat and his entire body is cover with body fluids and he knows he can pass out in any second or another if he wanted because he can't move his entire body now... but all that was so fucking well worth it.

"You're ok?" Jane was the first to say something after that moment of so much sweat and heat, "yeah" he response very breathless. "You fell well?" "No... I'm not going to lie... At first I felt a lot of fear, but then... it felt very good ... and I was afraid of how good it felt, how I felt down there" he closed his Eyes a moment to savor the moment and keep it forever in his memory.

"You're adorable" looking up, dell saw how the man was smiling, he couldn't help it and smiled as well. The two of them shared a series of tender kisses.

"Want something?" "A glass... of water could do me good" Jane stood up, removed the condom, made it a knot and threw it in the nearest garbage basket that passed and put on the boxers who remained on the ground all This time. Dell is surprised to see how jane still has enough energy to move.

Upon returning from the kitchen, Jane found a beautiful sleeper in the middle of the bed, he could not contain a small laugh while leaving the glass of water on the bedside table.

Placing himself once more on the bed, Jane wrapped both of them with a sheet and placed the sleeping man in his arms, placing a light kiss on his forehead ready to go to sleep now. He is not able to describe how much joy he feels at that moment, sleeping with the person he loves most at this time.


	12. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's so hard say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short yeah I know. But I can explain. I'm run out of ideas at this point.

"wake up"

Dell turns around ignoring the one who has just spoken, not wanting to wake up yet, he is very comfortable where he is and would like to sleep forever.

"Come on, it's time for you to get out of bed, don't force me to throw water on you"

Reluctantly he wakes up releasing a huge yawn while he rub his eyelids, Jane was sitting next to him with a smile on his face holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good night"

"Good night," he lazily repeats ... nights ... night? Dell takes a quick turn, Jane was holding the clock close enough to him so he could see what time it was at that time and take away the doubts ... 5:22 PM ... heck, he has no idea how much time to been asleep The only thing he knows is that he was very comfortable in the middle of this bed that anyone would like to be for how comfortable he is and that he would like to go back to bed.

"It was time for you to wake up, sleeping beauty, it seems that it will not be necessary to ask if you slept well after having overexploited your body to the maximum the night before that you even almost slept a whole day, jeez, I kept coming to the room to see if you had not died yet. I did not think you are the of person who pass out like when he wave a round and the sleep so much. I guess staying with me for the first time was good for you after all. Surely you had a great time last night, don't you?" dell start to fell to little ashame, he just hopes that jane does not think badly of him or see it differently because he is not someone experienced in the matter or how things happened.

"I think so, but, was it fine? I didn't look like an idiot with... everything that happened yesterday? I'm not someone like that" Dell receives the cup of coffee in his hands and gives him a little sip.

"Hm... it's hard to say. You screamed a lot, and you didn't stop moaning, even the high school virgins don't groan and moan at the same level as you did, but, it was nice, you did very well pumpkin" dell blush at that and Avoid getting in any strange thoughts.

Jane laughs a little and without warning gives him a little kiss on the cheek before standing up, "dell I'm going out for a moment"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store, I have to buy some things for dinner tonight and for the week. I'll be out for a few minutes, do you want me to bring you something from the market?" Dell kindly denies but then regrets a few seconds later asking if he could bring something with peanuts.

Jane says goodbye to him but without first giving him a light kiss on the forehead before leaving through that door, dell stayed in bed for a while longer. When he finished his coffee, he left the cup on the table and lay back on the bed thinking a little.

He can't believe it, he really can't believe it. He finally had sex with someone and stopped being a damn virgin at his age. He feels very good and happy inside. at all it felt weird or uncomfortable as statistics say it would be the first times. Maybe it's because he did it with an experienced person like Jane who made him have the best orgasm he had in his life and who doesn't remember very well for how long they were doing it. He is very grateful to jane, and not just for yesterday, but for everything. Thanks to Jane, he could experienced the best days of his entire life, Jane opened the doors to a world he has never experienced, he felt as alive here in this place as anywhere else, he was with someone who knew how to understand and could understand and appreciate him for who he is, he could love and felt loved for the first time. Everything here was perfect, it feels like he belongs to this place where he can get along with the person he would like to spend the rest of his days. Dell looks to his right, where there was a calendar hanging on the wall... "...oh no"

Dell had completely forgotten, these are just a vacation. that means, that tomorrow he will have to leave all this behind... and he will have to continue with his life, he will have to return to his usual daily life without... without jane... and all this will be nothing more than a distant memory that will obviously be forgotten at any time.

During dinner dell remains very quiet, Jane was telling some anecdotes of what happened to him in the market along with the occasional good story after that... dell laughed with him every time he made a joke. But then his thoughts make him sad again. Jane notices that, and he would like to ask what happens but he better does not do it in case he doubts.

After finishing eating and cleaning the dirty dishes, Jane tells dell that he will be in his room in case he needs it for something.

Dell starts thinking in the middle of the kitchen, thinks about how to tell jane that his vacation ends tomorrow and... he'll have to say goodbye to the person he loves most.

With a big sigh he decides not to waste more time and tell him right now. why make bigger the wound that is seen from far away that has no solution at this point?.

Dell enters jane's room, he wasn't inside? But if Jane said before that he would be here if he needed it... maybe he's on the balcony?. Dell opens the window slowly and yes, Jane was sitting outside in the middle of the bench on the balcony looking towards nothing. It was raining outside, it wasn't the big deal but the cold north wind was blowing harder at that moment.

"Jane?" "Oh hello dell I didn't see you arrive" "What are you doing out here?" "Ah, nothing special. I just like to see how the rain fall, it calms me and helps me think" dell scratched his right arm. "Can i sit?" "Sure, I don't see why not."

The two sat down under the roof of the balcony listening as the sound of the rain falling to the floor along with the wind blowing. Dell was trying to get a conversation before saying what will happen tomorrow, but he can't think of anything that generates more questions that are difficult to answer or give him difficulties when it comes to raising the issue. He felt a little cold at that moment his arms trembled a little, he was lightly dressed in fine clothes.

"Are you cold?" "A little" "hm... wait here" jane enters the room and returns a moment later bringing with him his favorite red coat and gives it to dell so that it does not go cold, while placing his arm around dell. He thanked her for the coat. (Hell, this only makes it harder to tell him if he's very nice to him this way) time goes on and nobody says anything, dell starts to feel his eyelids very heavy at the moment and can stay awake for much longer.

"Dell, I want to tell you something-" he starts "-you ...would you like to stay?" Jane asks in a volume so low that it was barely understandable. But he did not receive the answer he wanted, instead he received snoring. Dell drop his head over his shoulder, he was sleeping peacefully. Jane stood still, he blush a little, watching the man with his round cheeks sleep peacefully on his shoulder was something very adorable for him. Jane, being careful, placed the man in a hug. He was smiling with his eyes closed letting the smaller man rest in peace.

●●●●●●●●● ○ ●●●●●●●●●

It was early in the morning, dell had woken up before jane this time, he had fallen asleep in jane's bed again and the man had him in a firm hug which made it difficult for him to get out of bed. but it doesn't bother him or care ...not anymore.

Dell stared at the man on the bed that was still asleep, felt sorry for him. He did not have the opportunity to say goodbye or wish Goodluck, but he thinks it is the best, he knows very well how painful it will be to say goodbye to jane in the current circumstances.

Dell went to what was his room during his stay in this place, while keeping his belongings in his luggage, at the last minute he thought that the most human thing was at least to leave a letter on the bed to Jane, telling him how grateful he is with him for everything he did for him in all this time that happened but ...dell couldn't help feeling ...doubts. Too many doubts invaded his mind while feeling that he will miss this place a lot, the beach, the beautiful places, the atmosphere and he does not want to leave this place like this ...he does not want to leave ...jane. But he can't stay, he just can't.

With suitcases in hand, dell went down the stairs on the way to the exit. He was about to turn the knob if it wasn't for... "dell?" He frozen, "where are you going dell? What are those suitcases for?" Dell bit his lips so hard.

"My ...my vacation are over Jane"

"...what" It was not necessary to turn around and see the sad expression on jane's face.

"...yeah ...My return bus leaves in a few hours ...I have to go to the bus station, I didn't want to tell you. Because I couldn't do it ...but, jane ...I want you to know that it was Nice to have met you, and besides me..." dell was put in a hug so sudden that he almost crushed it against the door, he could feel the despair in that hug.

"I don't want you to leave so soon, not after everything we've been through together" Jane hugged him tightly. "Dell" he whispers, "dell look at me... I want to tell you something, but I won't let you go until you let me do it" dell hesitated for a second but... "please dell" he then turned around looking at the jane face

"Dell, I like you dell, a lot. and the time we spent together were the best of my life, I don't know if I will be able to meet someone like you and I don't know what I'm going to do if you're not here... dell I love you" dell remain still speechless to those words. But jane isn't done yet, "I know this is going to sound very sudden and weird... dell would you be willing to stay with me in my house? You can live here. I can take care of you. You're more than welcome here and... please don't go"

...Dell doesn't know what to say, his brain stopped working the moment Jane said those words and asked that same question. There is nothing else in life that he would like now to be with this man and live with him but.

"Jane I ...I can't ...really, I would like to stay with you but I can't, my house, my job... I can't leave those things there in the city... I'm sorry" dell went down his gaze at the ground, he couldn't help feeling very guilty and didn't want to see the broken-hearted expression that Jane had at that moment.

"...Ok ...I ...I understand, it's not a problem" Jane showed a fake smile hiding the pain he felt inside. "At least... let me take you to the bus station, so you don't have to walk so much"

And so it was... throughout the trip to the station, dell kept his eyes on the beach, the coast, the sea, the odd bird that flew there. He's going to miss this place a lot... he wasn't able to see jane in the face now.

Jane had to stop the vehicle a few streets away from the station due to the nightmare traffic that kept him in the same place for almost an hour and he didn't want dell to miss his bus (he secretly wished that would happen).

They arrived at the station, Jane had helped him carry one of his bags. It only remained to wait for the bus to arrive to pick up passengers who go to it or get off at some road stops. To his surprise the bus took a few minutes to arrive. 

"Well... that's my bus-" he says something sad "-I guess this is goodbye" Jane nods slowly looking at the ground.

"Dell" "Yes Jane?" "...take care, dell" "...thank you, you too" Dell puts the man in a last goodbye hug, jane returns him a second later by wrapping him in a big hug, not wanting to let him go at all in the world. Dell is the first to release jane from his arms. He turns around and starts walking away.

Jane follows, "dell wait" "uhm?" "Here, take it with you" he gives him his cell phone. "So you can remind me... and this place, also has my house number on it... in case you want to call me, you can also come to visit me. if you want to, of course"

"I... thanks, I promise to call you whenever I can" dell looks him in the eye one last time. He can't let go of jane hands who holds his.

"Goodbye dell"

"...Bye Jane" 

Dell climb up the bus, headed for one of the free seats in the back by the window and placed his bags where he can see them and do not disturb anyone. The bus engine started up, He look at the window, he look at Jane who was waving his hand saying goodbye and gave him one and the last of his handsome smiles. He waved back and the bus start to move.

Dell looks at the beach, is not able to turn away from the window, he leaves and will never return, he knows very well. He could never return to this place and see his people... and he could never see Jane again in his life, he looked at Jane's cell phone for a moment... bus stopped at a red light. He started to remember all those good moments he live with jane, those beautiful moments who now are part of a memory. The green light show and the bus start the engine again.

Jane was sitting on a rock contemplating the reflection of the sun rays in the crystalline water, he couldn't stop thinking about dell, the person who he love so much now that he was gone, he loved him, he loved dell more than anything. He hadn't loved anyone in a long time and he thought maybe he could feel that feeling once more but apparently fate told him otherwise... "Apparently some people are destined to live alone" With a heavy breath, He stood up. It is not worth continuing to lament over those things that have already gone and do not matter keep thinking about it.

Turning around he started walking to his car, returning to his solitary house.

... but then.

"JANE!"

Jane stopped. "That voice" turning around, he saw in the distance who it was... he saw it was Dell... he was running to his direction while carried his suitcases.

"JANE!" He drop his suitcases and jump with the open arms and catch the man in his arms.

Jane was pushed back slightly by the force of the inertia in which dell caught him, he froze.

"Dell, but what are you doing?... your bus-"

"...I can't ...I don't want to leave" he was crying in jane's chest.

"Dell but your house, your job"

"I don't care" he looked up and couldn't stop his cries that kept coming out, "I don't want to go to you jane, you... I don't know anyone who is as good as you and I don't know if I can live if I'm not by your side jane I... i love you "

Everything stopped.

"...you really say so?" dell could only nod, the words didn't come out of his mouth. "Oh... dell" jane dry some of his tears with his thumbs, the mind of both of them touch, "dell. I love you too" without losing more time jane crashed his lips against those of dell and put him in a kiss full of so many feelings of joy that dell began to feel dizzy after a while, the tears became tears of joy. He was not able to imagine a life away from the man who learned to love with so much love that he could not contain.

Jane finishes the kiss when he feels that he almost runs out of air, seeing the man in the eyes smiling from ear to ear feeling the happiest and luckiest man that ever existed thanks to dell. Dell also smiled letting the man he loves dry his tears.

"Come on dell, let's go home" dell nodded.

Holding hands, the new happy couple heads to they home.

"Err, dell?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give my cell phone back?"

"Nope, it's mine now"

"Aw... dell"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is how it ends, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, Leave me a comment telling me what you think about this fiction, criticisms are well accepted, whether good or bad. Tell me what you think about it and yes, I know I uploaded two chapters in one day but I decided to give it to publish it now for some reasons. This will not be my last work on helmet party so good, until next time.
> 
> Note: I know what I sometimes make mistakes in writing and try to correct them with multiple checks, for example in some cases I put "jake" instead of "jane" and I realized that too late.
> 
> I also planned another chapter for this story in which includes Tavish was going to visit Jane and he meet with dell and he know about this new couple. And I didn't do it because I have no idea how that matter is going to come up and everything else.
> 
> Well that's it, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several plans for this fic. which maybe most of them add and maybe others leave them aside for not knowing how to include them i hope you enjoyed. See you in the next


End file.
